


BTS Tarot Readings

by submissive-bangtan (sub_bts_smut)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 18+ Tarot, BTS Tarot Readings, Dom/sub, Multi, Smut, Tarot, bts imagines, bts in bed, bts scenarios, bts smut, bts x tarot, bts' ideal types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 118
Words: 58,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sub_bts_smut/pseuds/submissive-bangtan
Summary: features:- BTS in Bed (18+)- What Kind Of Partner Would They Like?- How Do They Feel Nowadays?- How To Attract BTS- Ideal Types in Detail / Who They Crush on- Their Future Partner- What Type of Kisser They Are- Yoongi's Transformation: Personality Reading- BTS as court cards- BTS 2020 Prediction- Yoongi Taking Care of Sick gf- Kpop 2020 Prediction + Rune Reading- Professions and hobbies of their current/future partners- What makes bts happy- How Often Do BTS Masturbate?- What turns them on?- Who doms, subs, switches?⇢ disclaimer ♡tarot is subjective interpretation; there’s no guarantee for precision and things aren’t definite. believing in the cards is a choice. the reading is for entertainment purposes only, all portrayals are fictive/speculative.WARNINGS ⚠️ smut ahead, not suited for minors.-includes tarot resources -
Relationships: BTS/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Comments: 128
Kudos: 656





	1. BTS in Bed (Halloween Reading)

**Author's Note:**

> here goes a different type of content aka my lil’ hobbyhorse. even if you’re new to tarot or find it quirky, i hope i can interest a curious soul or two. late september i gave in to temptation and pulled 5 cards for yoongi, asking what sexual style he could have. it was so much fun i did it for ot7 & want to share the results with you. besides listing the card names i don’t use tarot-specific terms so anybody can understand. i also scanned the spreads so you can see the imagery i take clues from. ignore that they’re labeled in german, it’s all in english below. enjoy! 
> 
> crossposted on my tumblr: @submissive-bangtan

## ↪ kim taehyung

  * ****⌈ THREE OF CUPS **⇁ **romantically, more parties could be involved than just two. he might meet his partner in autumn. there will be a lot of upbeat and luxurious activity around sex, especially drinking and eating. his partner could feed him delicious fruits for dessert. 
  * **⌈ QUEEN OF PENTACLES **⇁ taehyung likes to be taken care of. sex might go down in the kitchen. his partner likely has the same vintage fashion sense as him, perhaps even more extravagant. taehyung could become shy but his lover will dissolve all doubts. 
  * **⌈ FIVE OF WANDS **⇁ playfights or roughhousing are common, as is copious teasing and making jokes, it’ll be lighthearted. particularly in a group sex setting, this tendency will come out. sex standing up or even one carrying the other might take place.
  * **⌈ QUEEN OF SWORDS **⇁ his lover can be assertive. it could be a battle of the wits. teasing is all good and well, but at one point, it’ll get serious. he’s the type to really enjoy sex in marriage, particularly with female partners (three cards in his pile have women with long veils). 
  * **⌈ THE HIGH PRIESTESS **⇁ sex is intuitive. he’ll be head-in-the-clouds, almost dreamy in the sheets. he prefers to do it at nighttime. taehyung might often find himself indecisive between trying two new things, eventually deliberating to choose either: the more, the merrier. 

## ↪ park jimin

  * **⌈ JUDGEMENT ⇁** bragging about his partner isn’t rare, as a fan of praise he also loves to praise right back. when jimin has sex, his friends will know. it’s something he can’t hide, deliberately or not. he’ll have a lasting positive reputation for sex and many suitors.
  * **⌈ EIGHT OF WANDS **⇁ toys, toys, toys. also: jimin needs it fast, one position can sometimes suffice. he makes it so good and cuts to the chase, foreplay won’t draw out. drives it home like no other. might get it on with his partner on a plane or in a car, again, speed is key. 
  * **⌈ SIX OF SWORDS **⇁ jimin often moves from one kink to the other. he enjoys deep and tireless penetration, can go on for a long time. to him, sensuality is relief and a restart for the next day. might like sex on ships (yachts, sailing boats, cruise liners) or by the water.
  * **⌈ SIX OF CUPS ⇁ **jimin can create an almost fairy tale-like life for his partner. he’ll woo them with flowers. he enjoys sex in the countryside and at daytime. there, it will be playful, spontaneous, and often vanilla. it’ll elicit a lot of his innocence and bring both partners great joy.
  * **⌈ QUEEN OF WANDS **⇁ he likes energetic, determined, and bold partners who are social butterflies just like him. summertime is jimin’s favorite season to make love. a vacation in a hot country (i’m getting egypt from the card) will ignite a lot of sensual activity.

## ↪ kim seokjin

  * ****⌈ THE MAGICIAN **⇁** the type to give roses to his partner in a gentlemanly way, but he’ll also be cheeky. loves using many toys at once, particularly at the beginning of a relationship or during foreplay which can get very heated. does multiple rounds, perhaps on a table. 
  * **⌈ FIVE OF CUPS **⇁ cum has to spill over. any play with semen and saliva excites him. it has to be messy. there might be one partner who’s into contortionism. any stimulation of the back is possible, or positions that involve looking at his back in its full glory. 
  * **⌈ PAGE OF SWORDS **⇁ sex is always dynamic, jin likes quickies. things are guaranteed to rarely stagnate, he keeps it all moving. sometimes, he might enjoy engaging in a one-night-stand via online services, or meet a permanent sexual partner through a respective app. 
  * **⌈ THE HERMIT ⇁ **might masturbate a lot in the evening when he has time for himself in a dark room. even if sex is frequent, there will be days to recharge. jin loves cooling off after pleasing his lover. the card also tells me that he’s got a long dick that he knows how to use.
  * **⌈ EIGHT OF PENTACLES **⇁ could meet his partner at work. sex means business. puts effort into all things intimate. fucks good, can really make a nailing save the afternoon. like jimin, jin might have an affinity for sex in rural areas. it could happen on vacation close to a village. 

## ↪ min yoongi

  * ****⌈ THE EMPRESS **⇁ **scent and taste are important to yoongi. he’ll set up a lot of pillows, candles, cook nice food and bake. he likes a person who’s really feeling themselves. always winds up with calm, and dignified partners who have a lot to offer and a ton of sex appeal.
  * **⌈ NINE OF WANDS ****⇁ **big on defining boundaries and fairness. resilient lover. likes rough sex/playing hide and seek with his partner as a form of foreplay. a hunter or huntress-prey dynamic might be part of his repertoire, although he might be hesitant to suggest it. 
  * **⌈ ACE OF WANDS **⇁ yoongi is potent. the guy can keep his cock hard for you. no issues with staying power. enjoys handjobs and primal sex to the max, has a lot of semen for his partner. any penetration is going to end up refreshing and fiery. prone to morning wood. 
  * ****⌈ TEN OF SWORDS** ⇁** he wants to be pinned down, wrestled, defeated. penetration by several men or toys is possible. he likes doing anal. a position that will occur often is prone bone. sex might take place during late dawn. yoongi also loves to fuck during thunderstorms.
  * **⌈ SIX OF PENTACLES **⇁ a giver, but also knows how to appreciate being pleased on the other hand. one partner will be kneeling or begging, with the dominant party being jovial to the submissive. sex wrapped in blankets might take place, in that case, a third party joins. 

## ↪ jung hoseok

  * **⌈ PAGE OF CUPS ⇁ **hoseok likes to get it on in the shower, bathtub, the sea, or a pool. hoseok admires his partner, there will be a lot of body worship involved. he is curious about a variety of kinks and is likely very creative with postions. his partner will never be bored.
  * ****⌈ TEN OF WANDS** ⇁** unafraid of strenous romps. he’ll mobilize all his endurance to please. especially after a long day, he’s still ready to give his lover everything. nobody has to worry about not being satisfied, there will be release. hobi is responsible, especially with protection.
  * **⌈ KING OF CUPS **⇁ he knows how to make sex and relationships work out like a pro. loves to make his partner hot and bothered, dripping wet. hoseok is the number one guy to splurge on lube and vibrators. will fancy wearing necklaces or other jewelry during sex. 
  * **⌈ TWO OF SWORDS** ⇁ he’s a big fan of orgasm denial, giving or receiving is possible. there might be blindfolding involved, or one orders the other to stay completely still while pleasing them. hoseok likes to have sex sitting up, particularly on a chair. 
  * **⌈ NINE OF SWORDS **⇁ hobi will dream about making love a lot. waking up in the middle of the night and going down on each other won’t be a rare occasion, especially when either partner is stressed. sex in pjs happens often. loves to have his face cupped and fondled. 

## ↪ kim namjoon

  * **⌈ FOUR OF SWORDS** ⇁ a part of him needs to rationalize sexuality, rm takes time to retreat and think things over in silence every now and then. as far as positions are concerned: he’ll be on his back a lot of times. it’s the most comfortable to him. might enjoy erotic art on the walls. 
  * **⌈ WHEEL OF FORTUNE** ⇁ sexting is a huge forte. also, he might read erotic books or know a lot about sex in mythology. he tends not to initiate, things develop naturally— namjoon’s appearance and charisma bring it all to him, he doesn’t have to crook a single finger. 
  * **⌈ THREE OF PENTACLES** ⇁ joon will do a lot of planning around sex. he might write down a list with kinks to try. there might be an old and sophisticated building involved, or sex on a bench. clothed sex could be his thing, dry humping, threesomes, making out in the dark. 
  * **⌈ FOUR OF CUPS** ⇁ has sensual daydreams, could be oblivious to actual advances. masturbates a lot. again, there’s a connection to nature, intimacy outside might take place. likes to be woken up by his partner’s hands gripping him. sleepy sex is frequent.
  * **⌈ EIGHT OF CUPS** ⇁ there’s a certain calm to his style. escapism is a frequent topic, sex brings him to a different time and place. he likes to fuck with the moonlight coming through the window (yes, the tarot knows he’s a moonchild), or when he hikes with his significant other. 

## ↪ jeon jungkook

  * **⌈ KING OF SWORDS ****⇁ **jk might enjoy giving or receiving butterfly kisses. he is confident and smart with sex, or enjoys someone who embodies these qualities. intercourse is something he takes seriously and likes to be 100% clear about what he wants to do. 
  * **⌈ ACE OF PENTACLES **⇁big on stroking, caressing, tickling, mutual masturbation. hands are so, so important. all things lavish in the bedroom are great. he is very keen to establish a constant in his life that involves regular sex. hasn’t to be asked twice, he takes chances. 
  * **⌈ THE SUN **⇁jungkookcraves harmony and romance in bed. smiling is important during sex. physical contact brings him tremendous happiness, jungkook is carefree when he’s naked. might enjoy warm places for sex, maybe a sauna or hidden garden. favorite position: riding.
  * **⌈ DEATH **⇁ meeting a sexual partner wil reprogram his _entire_ life. it’ll be like rebirth. jungkook will stop at nothing to create a good time and discard a lot of old habits that get in the way. because he’s a keeper. sex isn’t just sex, his partner will impact him greatly. 
  * **⌈ TEN OF PENTACLES** ⇁ spends generous amounts of money on intimate activities. it’ll be the good life, making love is wholesome. all erotic things can easily be discussed in relaxed, domestic settings. will be sexually active for a long time in life.


	2. What Kind Of Partner Would They Like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speed reading, question came from an anon on my tumblr.

  * **taehyung**: ACE OF SWORDS
    * the aces in tarot indicate potential. so this is more of a tentative card. sword shows me he prefers someone headstrong, very sharp. there’s a hand holding a sword = strong grip on intellect. tae likes someone logical sorting stuff out, fighting for a cause, and triggering a breakthrough in his mindset.
  * **hoseok:** THE TOWER
    * there’s a powerful bolt of lightning on that card that first caught my eye thinking about the question. he looks for someone with an electrifying personality. the tower is pretty much a shock to the system and a big deal of a card, who he’s attracted to is a force of nature just like he is, a mover shaker.
  * **joon**: QUEEN OF SWORDS
    * i see, i see. the tarot’s being obvious here :D that it’s a queen already says it all. somebody mature and settled. and, surely a fighter, unafraid of confronting life. the queen of swords doesn’t mince words nor tolerates any bullshit. it’s someone on par with joon’s mind. he wants to be challenged by his partner.
  * **jin**: TEN OF CUPS
    * that card is wholesome to me. it’s bliss at home, happy ever after. jin looks forward to marriage or a stable arrangement with kids involved, the card shows two of them on it. so, someone domestic. he dreams of mundane, simple household things and a solid relationship. probably far away from a big city.
  * **jimin**: TEN OF SWORDS
    * the card has strong defeated energy :( there’s a backstabbed guy pictured so… he might be attracted to someone ‘disarming’ at best or not so beneficial at worst. unless vice versa, the tarot wants to tell us that jimin wants to have someone to cheer up. it might be a person who got cheated on that he pulls out of a slump.
  * **jungkook**: SEVEN OF PENTACLES
    * there’s always work involved when this card shows up. it could be a colleague he’d wanna date, someone in his professional environment. it’s someone industrious and light-hearted for sure, with a sense of personal purpose. he might want two careers to intertwine and really impact each other.
  * **yoongi**: FIVE OF PENTACLES
    * like jimin’s card, deep one. i associate poverty and hard days with the imagery. yoongi looks for someone who understands his past and has experience with scarcity themselves. there’s a wounded part of him searching shelter. you see snow and a church on that card, he longs for a warm person who gives him faith.


	3. BTS' Health/How Do They Feel Nowadays?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by one of my follower's (@suryastya) questions: "Would you please do another post about their current physical and mental health?"

  * **jungkook**: TWO OF WANDS
    * It’s a card I associate great prospects with. Shown is a man gazing into the distance, holding a globe. He is focused on future plans. So what I interpret is that JK might not particularly be preoccupied with his health — because he has the world in his hands and there is nothing to worry about. He had trials in the past as we know but now as he matures, the card indicates it’s under control: The man on the card is safe in a fortress and firmly holds a walking stick, the other wand is stable against a wall. He’s doing well, directs his energies with deliberation and foresight. 
  * **hoseok**: THE HIEROPHANT
    * Interesting imagery for a question about wellbeing. Normally, this card symbolizes religion. There’s a crowned pope preaching to monks. However, I see it more without the church context, as an analogy. Hoseok is on top of his game like this pope on his throne. The preaching is like rapping from a position of authority. Do you see the parallel? Hobi feels remote but also powerful and experienced, and has a clear head (=crown). He’s in full health and dignified. It’s good that he has people listening to him and that his fame is established. Important detail on the card: Two keys at the feet of the pope. I see it literally as Hoseok having obtained the keys to his career. TL;DR, he’s feeling boss these days.
  * **namjoon**: EIGHT OF SWORDS
    * This one had me concerned. The card shows a woman in shackles walking through mud, straying from a castle. Swords are positioned all around her and ‘cage’ the way while her eyes are blindfolded. It tells me it might be twice as hard for Joon nowadays. He’s not in his comfort zone (= castle) but surrounded by conflict (=swords) that forces him to walk ways he neither sees through (= blindfold) nor enjoys walking on. The card wants to say he might not feel well because he lacks freedom (= shackles). Joon could be sick abroad when he’s far from home aka Seoul (=castle). He needs safety, clarity, and belonging now. There might be an issue with his eyes or arms since those are shown restricted on the card. It’s not permanent, however. The binding can be taken off by someone else. Outside support can heal Namjoon so he can claim his space and find his way again.
  * **taehyung**: EIGHT OF CUPS
    * Things are somber but also calm on this card. A man hikes up a mountain/stream leaving eight cups behind him at night. It tells me Taehyung is moving on from baggage or some kind of relationship(s). It’s been an act of letting go but most importantly relief. Because he can reorient himself now. Tae might feel a little blue but it’s going ‘up’. It could be a loss plagueing him, a missed opportunity, not grief but more a situation that needs him to search for new horizons. His health is dictated by how well he copes with sobriety. I feel a big sense of melancholy here. The good news is, he’s on his way out of that state.
  * **jimin**: FIVE OF WANDS
    * We see five young men engaging in a sort of training fight with wooden spears on this card. It’s not vicious combat, but they do go up against each other. What I’m thinking is that Jimin’s health currently depends on group atmosphere and how far their banter goes. Since the card isn’t serious conflict like say a sword card, it might be good for him to engage in some teambuilding where people lay it on the line with being honest and test each other. Not as in pushing boundaries, but seeing where someone’s forte is, how well they make a comeback, how well they use their body (dance practice much?). That’s a good feat, it strengthens his self-esteem. Things don’t get to him so fast, he doesn’t take it personally, he’s not hurt by bickering, he’s using his athletic prowess a lot.
  * **yoongi**: THE FOOL
    * That card always makes me chuckle. It really fits where Yoongi is currently at in his life. His health is quite bright, we have the sun shining on this card. He doesn’t bother with the risk of showing his giggly, naive, crazy, innocent side, he just lets it out. I think that Holly plays a huge role in this! There’s a small dog pictured. Holly accompanies Yoongi’s newly found happy-go-lucky way of going about his business, past all challenges with a debonair charm to him. Since the Fool steps into the unknown, I believe it’s the next comeback that will be quite a big deal for his state of mind. Visually, the Fool strikes me as very dapper and glowing, Yoongi looks the way he feels and dresses himself well.
  * **jin**: THE HANGED MAN
    * Something is in limbo with Jin. He could feel stuck. Maybe he’s waiting and observing something. Whatever it is, there’s a break, a kind of pause that he perceives. Yeah phew, pretty insubstantial. Body-wise, it’s the ankles and wrists that are under pressure on the card because they’re bound, that could be an issue. Traditionally, the Hanged Man often stands for altruism, sacrifice, and inner search. Jin might be brooding, it weighs him down. I figure it’s his enlistment, that’s the most plausible explanation. Much like the man is upside down on the card, it might paralyze him internally, he struggles with accepting it. The limbo will go on for longer. Interestingly enough, the guy on the card has a halo, so, he is a martyr. Jin will achieve saintly status through the ‘sacrifice’ of serving and gain a lot of respect. 


	4. How To Attract BTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another anon request! i used two sets of cards for that one, introducing a bit of variety here.

_the tarot was talkative for that one :D _ <strike>_i’m used to doing love readings_</strike>

_**PS:** i pulled a card of the **goddess guidance oracle** for each member showing what energy is needed to attract them._

  * **Yoongi**: TEN OF CUPS

yoongi is one hell of a sucker… for all things romance and the thought of a happy family. if you are an unapologetic love bird on duty, yoongi will make moves, i guarantee it. he wants the rose-colored glasses and all the cheesy things. if you express the romance outside that he feels inside, things will naturally match up like magnets. you don’t have to worry about your fantasies being up in the clouds, yoongi is pragmatic enough to ground you at the end of the day. the ten of cups tells me he isn’t looking for a fling, but long-term soulmates. he wants to be caring toward a partner and potential kids so he has to be sure it’s the right place and point in time. yoongi seeks reliability and strings attached. i know many people speculate he’s the type for one night stands when he gets too desperate, the card however says he’s anticipating something bigger. if someone looks like a distraction to him, he won’t be interested. he won’t go for temporary relief because there’s a major goal he pursues, and he’s all in.

_**⟶ goddess card: **hathor — receptivity. “allow yourself to receive. this will increase your intuition, energy, and ability to give to others.”_

  * **Hoseok**: STRENGTH

self-explanatory — you can attract him with confidence and bravery. a big and jovial presence is what hoseok is looking for. he prefers you to initiate. self-doubt repels him, he needs you to be in control. a self-assured presence will make him say yes to getting asked out. in a more literal way: you see a woman gently stroking a lion’s mane/face on the card. he is looking for a partner who’s down for plenty of cuddles and PDA, especially on the giving side. he really loves to be pampered. given that it’s a lion she caresses: it’s about having the courage to talk to him and seeing hoseok’s soft side, opposite to his bold, beastmode stage image. he likes the idea of being tamed. visually, since the woman is blonde i feel he might be attracted to that hair color, dyed or natural. since we talk strength, he is easy to woo by someone muscular. as for zodiac signs, obviously all the leo guys and gals are hoseok’s best bet.

_**⟶ goddess card:** athena — inner wisdom. “you know what to do. trust your inner wisdom, and take appropriate action without delay.”_

  * **Jungkook**: EIGHT OF CUPS

you cut toxic ties and step out into a new emotional life with him — that shows jungkook that you are ready to commit. a heavy past burdening you as a couple is his greatest fear. so, to attract him, being with you has to be an appeal of some kind of fresh start. even a second chance, in fact. what matters a lot to jungkook as well is having a sense of guidance. you have to be very clear with him that you will genuinely stick around. the eight of cups talks about abandonment and loneliness so i mark that down as either your or his vulnerable spot. jungkook is more than ready to overcome this as long as he has your loyalty. seeing the card pop up in this context also tells me that jungkook might be quite weary about love. attracting him might be somewhat difficult because his emotions are heavily guarded or he easily discards feelings. it’s a matter of rebuilding trust and a lot of healing. chances are he’s not ready yet or has to walk away from a past attachment first. i get a sense that one partner requires a lot of patience before things get started.

**_**⟶ **goddess card:_ ** _oonagh — easy does it. “there’s no need to hurry or force things to happen. everything is occurring in perfect timing.”_

  * **Taehyung**: SEVEN OF SWORDS

a mischievous charm is like moths to the flame with him. tease him and you’ll go far with tae, he likes that. the seven of swords is a sly card that indicates cunning; you see a guy stealing swords from a battlefield. so what it tells me is that you have to be a smartass and know your way with words. let’s face it, you’re loco as hell for that guy, you’d steal the declaration of independence. i see the stealthiness as a sign of wanting to ‘get away with’ taehyung literally, as in sneaking off to make out somewhere. he loves the daring element of doing that. risk and secrecy turns him on. it’s not going to be some random romance either, whoever captures his interest has an actual strategy in mind to get close to him. basically the same as in namjoon and hoseok’s reading, you initiate. it could also be like in your stereotypical teen comedy movie where the person is too shy to be upfront with their crush so they devise a plan to get together. 

**_**⟶ **goddess card:_** _guinevere — true love. “the romantic stirrings in your heart have propelled the universe to deliver great love to you.”_

  * **Namjoon**: EIGHT OF PENTACLES

there’s no way around it, you have to be extremely close to his most personal of projects. he tends to be by himself a lot in the studio. it’s not you attracting namjoon, namjoon has to attract _you_ into his intimate sphere of work. it’s likely not a fan he’s gonna date at this point in time, it feels too remote for him. someone knee-deep in the kpop industry is a better match. he’ll consider such a union because the person has to really understand where he’s coming from and how much he sacrifices for his career. or actually, how focused he is carrying bts on his shoulders. the person who respects him as productive and the leader has a chance to get into his heart. the card — there’s a guy doing woodwork on it — also tells me he might want to date a business person or someone who is a talented master builder when it comes to handcrafts. so, to get the relationship going we need two moneymakers, the eight of pentacles is a good card to bring that energy about.

_**⟶ goddess card**: sedna — infinite supply. “you are supplied for today and all of your tomorrows.”_

  * **Seokjin**: DEATH

oh man. you gotta be a big deal. with the death card i know that out of all members, jin is the hardest to faze. he scrutinizes up close who wants to mingle with his private life, his priorities are all sorted out. there is no bullshit going on. so, only someone knowing every trick in the book will catch his eye. a partner who’s older and/or highly experienced for sure. the death card also talks about non-discrimination — as in, nobody is exempt from death — so it might be someone from a different social class, country, or belief system that he feels drawn to. your background and looks won’t be jin’s criteria. personality and intent comes first, not keeping up appearances. it’ll transform the public big time if jin out of all people pulls such a move and spits in the face of prejudice. note that the card also symbolizes endings, so he might attract someone at the end of his career or either party’s end of another relationship.

**⟶ _goddess card:_** _ sige — silence. “take some quiet time alone to rest, meditate, and contemplate.”_

  * **Jimin**: NINE OF PENTACLES

show off your sophisticated clothes and spoil him. jimin will take definite note of it. whatever affluence and abundance you have to display — e.g. a supple figure, a generous amount of money, valuable property, a knack for cooking — it will bring him close to you. sugar baby jimin likes all things lavish and wants an elegant partner to link arms with. the card also has a little falcon sitting on a woman’s hand (symbolizing life purpose in traditional tarot, you wanna have that one figured out because jimin likes people with a direction), it tells me that you can easily endear jimin if you have a pet. given that jimin is a feline magnet despite his allergy, you bet that he gravitates toward a cat lover. or, in a wider sense, a cat person to his dog person. since the card is also about nature/harvest: he might be interested in you if you have gardening skills lmao! i’m not kidding, if you take good care of interiors and plants you have his respect.

_**⟶ goddess card: **abundantia — prosperity. “the universe is pouring its abundance out to you. be open to receiving.”_


	5. - TAROT RESOURCES -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figured i might as well crosspost this here, a whole bunch of learning material if you're interested.

  * **DISCLAIMER** // _tarot is speculative, _there is no guarantee for accuracy. _believing in the cards is a choice. all portrayals are fictive and for entertainment purposes only._

**warning ⚠️** some featured readings are explicit.

learn about the cards: __[major arcana](https://www.thetarotguide.com/major-arcana) | [minor arcana](https://www.thetarotguide.com/minor-arcana)  
[video explaining the major arcana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kLLn8FHdeA)  
[the 3 schools of tarot reading: intuitive / psychic / therapeutic](http://tarotbythom.com/2017/05/17/explaining-three-different-schools-of-tarot-reading-psychic-intuitive-and-therapeutic/)  
[tarot mistakes to avoid (memorization etc)](https://purefieldhealing.com/tarot-mistakes-to-avoid-what-to-do-instead/)  
[ways to select a deck that’s right for you](https://www.biddytarot.com/selecting-a-tarot-deck/)  
[how to phrase questions](https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/learn-tarot-with-labyrinthos-academy/how-to-phrase-effective-tarot-card-questions-and-get-the-most-from-your-tarot-reading)  
[dos and don’ts of reading tarot for yourself](https://tarotparlor.com/blog/reading-tarot-for-yourself/)  
[understand court cards](http://www.tarotteachings.com/court-card-meanings-in-tarot.html)  
[3 card spreads](https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/learn-tarot-with-labyrinthos-academy/3-card-tarot-spreads-simple-tarot-spreads-organized-by-layout)  
[the celtic cross spread](https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/learn-tarot-with-labyrinthos-academy/the-celtic-cross-tarot-spread-exploring-the-classic-10-card-tarot-spread)  
[guide to love readings](https://tarotprophet.com/love-tarot-reading-for-beginners/)  
[reversals](https://www.biddytarot.com/how-to-interpret-reversed-tarot-cards/)  
[animal symbols on the cards](https://divinationandfortunetelling.com/articles/2018/7/2/meanings-of-animal-symbols-on-tarot-cards)  
[female figures in tarot](https://tarotparlor.com/blog/women-feminine-tarot-cards/)  
[11 ways to cleanse your cards](https://tarotluv.com/blog/11-easy-ways-cleanse-tarot-cards/)  
[how to store tarot cards](https://www.interrobangtarot.com/blog/storing-your-tarot-decks)  
[tarot-zodiac correlations](https://www.thetarotguide.com/astrology-and-tarot)  
[the danger of tarot: telling yourself what you want to hear  
](http://www.tarotassociation.net/tarot-is-dangerous/)[video: the history of tarot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-CjXCKwj2I)

**YOUTUBE CHANNELS REC**

[roseology](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoVvxsm7HKAByuJQkm3gXog) | _friendly, insightful. accurate & aesthetic pick-a-cards_  
[stargirl the practical witch](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC48SY--ei1_Z6Ij70Kkr1Ww) |_ basically esoterics wonderland_  
[cosmic mystic](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTp5aczsI7LiCZ3XSfuijZg) | _emotional tarot, deep insights_  
[bridget rau](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCve6Jg8ecwsBgtzBPwKW-XQ) | _fun, quick-witted sexual readings_  
[the white witch parlour](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbBOv3V9QpZt5NleWvS_tLw) | _philosophy on magical quests  
_[inner empress readings](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9thC53uPQ8udgbvCB9YuGQ)_ | tarot + astrology_

**RELATED **

[hibiscus moon](https://www.youtube.com/user/phanie12) | _a must if u use crystals_  
[josie grouse](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqppQ0Q_qGt6GyE9phQqk2g) | _the sweetest! manifestation, angels, general spirituality._  
[nat’s numbers](https://www.youtube.com/user/natsnumbers) | _numerology archive_  
[illuminatingjoy](https://www.youtube.com/user/illuminatingjoy) |_ law of attraction pep talks_  
[aaron daughty](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC48MclMZIY_EaOQwatzCpvw) | _explains metaphyics 101. lots ot stuff on twin flames  
_[doelow da pilotman](https://www.youtube.com/user/doelow44) | _most advanced astrologer i know. the world’s not ready_

[brittany lane](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBm71nQOuJGqEJq6fHnhp7A) | _kpop readings (exo, blackpink, bts, nct, superm, shinee)_  


**ADVANCED LEARNING**

[tarot and numerology](https://www.astrology.com/article/its-all-connected-the-importance-of-numerology-in-the-tarot)  
[tarot-runes correlations](http://www.sunnyway.com/runes/tarot.html)  
[how to predict timing through cards](https://www.biddytarot.com/timing-techniques-in-tarot/)  
[spells with tarot cards](https://exemplore.com/fortune-divination/Create-Your-Own-Tarot-Spells-and-Rituals)  
[natal chart-tarot correlations](http://www.tarotforum.net/showthread.php?p=1483586)  
[25 crystals to use with your cards](https://tarotluv.com/blog/25-crystals-for-your-tarot-readings/)  
[tarot-chakra correlations](https://www.siobhanjohnson.com/connect-tarot-chakras/)  
[therapeutic tarot](http://www.aeclectic.net/tarot/learn/therapeutic_tarot.shtml)  
[taking tarot to the next level without going pro](https://www.christianagaudet.com/personal-blog/content/seven-ways-take-tarot-next-level-without-going-pro)  
[setting up an altar](http://www.sarahstarrs.com/the-blog/2016/1/18/creating-sacred-space-how-to-make-your-own-altar)  
[tarot and psychology](http://www.openculture.com/2017/08/carl-jung-tarot-cards-provide-doorways-to-the-unconscious-and-even-a-way-to-predict-the-future.html)  
[using a pendulum](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4D_XqMN8MRU)  
[how to read oracle cards](https://www.lisamcloughlinart.com/how-to-use-oracle-cards/)  
[working with angel cards](https://www.ask-angels.com/spiritual-guidance/angel-oracle-cards/)  
[intro to thoth cards](https://tarotx.net/tarot-card-meanings/thoth/)  
[what are lenormand cards?](https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/lenormand-cards)  
[lenormand meanings and spreads  
](https://readlenormand.com/home/) [what are kipper cards?](https://fennario.wordpress.com/2013/03/23/a-traditional-kipperkarten-primer/)

**last updated: **November 23, 2019  
©** 2017-2019 submissive-bangtan.** _Do not repost my readings. _


	6. Their Ideal Types: Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon to pinpoint BTS' ideal types a bit more, here it goes. I’ll be doing the absolute specifics on what could either be 1) a particular crush that shaped their preferences or 2) how they imagine an ideal partner. Mind that the tarot sometimes gives odd and random insights but I gotta go with it :') I believe the cards don’t lie, only interpretation can skew things. 

  * **Taehyung**: THE CHARIOT

Blonde/bleached, wavy hair, shoulder-length. High achiever personality, wears it on their sleeve. Extrovert, direct speech. It could be someone in the fashion industry that appeals to Taehyung which makes sense, the card is confirmation that this is his métier. The person knows a lot about astrology or astronomy and can teach him about it. They’re attracted by the moon in particular. Leo or Aries moon is what I get from the imagery. Collects vintage belts and gloves. Wears chunky golden jewelry. Plays fantasy genre video games where armored characters are involved. It could be someone with their backround in Egypt or who traveled the country. Enjoys swimming and race driving. Social savvy, often accompanied by at least two friends. 

  * **Jungkook**: JUDGEMENT

Someone with a loud voice. Plays an instrument, e.g. brass, flute. Could be part of an orchestra or band. Likes to bathe or visit the beach often. Unafraid to go official with their relationship. Age difference: five years. Someone with an angelic presence, has short, voluminous, and curly hair. Androgynous looks, large eyes and rounded face with full cheeks/lips and strong eyebrows. I actually got insights on timing. He’ll get to know this ideal type 20 months from now, has met them 20 months ago, or will be together with them for 20 months or even years. It’s a person from England or an apt English speaker that he looks up to. I also get that they might be from Switzerland, the Himalayan region is also possible. There’s def a connection to mountains going on.

  * **Jimin**: THREE OF SWORDS

Opposite to his sunshine character, more like a somber person. Pessimist/realist rather than optimist. Cries with ease. Someone sensitive, faint of heart. It could actually be someone with a heart disease. A heartbroken person in need of mending. Someone who won’t take advantage of Jimin because they’re preoccupied with themselves. Might be a fellow Libra we’re talking about here. Likes rainy weather and autumn generally. Fiery red hair. Height will be extreme, 6′3 or 5′3 — the card knows Jimin likes short girls and tall men aye. The person might relate to or embody qualities of Jimin’s favorite anime character aka Zoro from One Piece who wields _three swords_ (!) lmao, it makes sense if you know that Zoro is a connoisseur of alcoholic drinks so you see where the compatibility is :'D Age difference of around three years. 

  * **Seokjin**: PAGE OF WANDS

Medium height, can go up to 5′8. Ginger or ombre colored hair, not sure whether dyed or natural. Looks good in a hat. Hikes and climbs often, very sports-oriented. Hockey and golf are also possible as a hobby that’s important to them. There’s a connection to reptilian animals, it could be a pet or they work at a zoo. A self-assured individual who stands their ground. Aims high, good esteem, rebuffs with ease, matches Jin’s humor. Keen on travel in the southern hemisphere, enjoys warm climate. Could be African or African-American, there’s a connection to an arid landscape/country with them or their family. Strong fashion sense. Likes wearing skirts and intricate green boots. Owns a bird as their pet. Fluent in quite a few foreign languages. Age difference: Either one year, three years, or the same year. 

  * **Hoseok**: TWO OF PENTACLES

Balanced personality. Or, the reverse, there could be a duality going on. Libra comes to mind with this card, as does Gemini to some degree. Hoseok could be attracted to air sign qualities but also some water in the natal chart. The person has seen the ups and downs of life at a younger age. Someone born next to the sea in a city where trade is important. Could be a foreigner who has to travel a lot to see him. Overseas came to mind, perhaps an American, Canadian. The person has interest in medieval things or Renaissance art. One of their hobbies is sewing or decorating. Diet expert. Is financially stable. Their legs are on the medium side and very shapely. Chin-length dark hair with strong texture. Height is somewhat smallish, maybe 5′5-5′7 as a general range. Favorite color: red. Age difference: Two to three years.

  * **Namjoon**: PAGE OF SWORDS

Tallest of all ideal type cards, 5′11 and upwards. Definitely at eye level with Joon, physically and or character-wise. A fresh and energizing presence, a troublemaker, even. It could be someone younger than him actually. Causes a stir wherever they go. Social media whirlwind and most likely an academic with a history of publishing controversial papers. Long light brunette hair, often tied to a loose ponytail. The country of their origin tends to have moderate climate, slightly tropical is possible however. Their parents are involved in agriculture. There’s a connection to rice fields, their favorite food could be rice. For some reason the card gives me D’Artagnan energy. The person could be very good at fencing. Martial arts and a military background are also possible. Fan of Tolkien and reads plenty. Namjoon likes an athletic and alert person. 

  * **Yoongi: **FOUR OF SWORDS

An introvert par excellence. It’s someone who might be reclusive just like Yoongi. Think of it, you couldn’t possibly pair him up with someone who’s not a homebody. Could be a bit older than him and European. It might be Russia or the Balkans that are playing a role in their origin. Is catholic or part of a spiritual movement. Their family is pretty conservative, going to church or a temple was a large part of their upbringing and still is. Meditates a lot. Sleepy person, not much of a sports enthusiast, basically Yoongi’s clone in that regard :D Age difference: Four years. Rather tall. Might be unemployed or in a period of their life where they’re stuck at home. Sickness could be the case, perhaps chronic. Excels in the arts and history. Relaxed character. Good relations with their mother, has a younger sister.


	7. Their Future Partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a 2020 career prediction i’ll publish at the end of december! their future partner we’re doing now. i added some angel oracle cards today ♡ those describe the theme of their relationship.

  * **Jungkook**: QUEEN OF CUPS

Hallelujah! Oh yeah. That’s an ideal card, picture perfect. The Queen of Cups is quite possibly one of the best partner allegories to have because a) Cups rule smoothness of relationships and emotions and b) she’s a royal card which indicates a highly developed state of mind where things finally come to fruition unlike with the aces and pages. Jungkook will mean so, so much to his partner. That’s a twin flame or soulmate connection we’re talking here. A really beautiful and dignified person, a little touchy feely, but experienced with love. They can really depend on another. Maybe they’re from Busan like him or the shore generally, the sea plays an important role for the Queen of Cups. There are tiny little cherubs on the card, I’m thinking he’ll be treated like an angel. It’s a very healthy relationship that leaves nothing left to be desired. As for looks: It might be a blonde, taller person whose favorite color is blue. There are cliffs on the card that remind me of Cornwall’s coast. The English theme is pretty consistent in his readings lmao we’re dealing with an excellent speaker. And, because it’s a court card with quite abundant imagery, it’ll be a S/O of quite some status. I am sure the person will be known to us already, or at least a big deal within his or her family. It’s queen energy, so the mom friend is right on their way into JK’s heart. Another aspect is that his partner might be rather spiritually inclined — mind you, every person is spiritual, how aware you are makes the difference — or even psychic. Water signs ahead; Pisces, Scorpio, Cancer.

— angel card_: “Playfulness — To bring about romantic feelings, allow your youthfulness to shine with delight.”_

  * **Taehyung**: THE EMPRESS

Yet another powerful female archetype, this reading does not mince words. And also a very wholesome outlook, it’s very similar to the Queen of Cups vibe, or Queen of Pentacles if we’re looking at other tarot suits. I was really happy when I saw this card come out. The Empress almost always signifies kids, the theme is fertility. Taehyung will live a very lavish life with this partner. The card has so much opulence and positivity on it. Nature, food, pillows, ample garments, jewelry, good weather, and harvest time. And, of course, the Empress is fairly curvy, so expect either Taehyung gaining weight in the future or his partner being chubby. It’ll be the good life, in a good place, with the right person. There’s a settled and satiated feeling there. Stagnation could be possible after a while because this card gets too cozy. However, loyalty and a ripe sexual life are like glue to the union so I don’t see Taehyung stress anytime soon there. The card gives me plenty of clues how his home will look like as well, it’s highly decorated and comfortable. Interestingly enough, we see a huge wheat field surrounding the Empress — hence the card symbolizes fertility — so I wonder whether Taehyung’s dream of getting involved in farming will play out. I mean… coincidence? The countryside will take on an important role in any case, maybe with photography as well. Tae marrying a farmer’s girl, who knows! Beautiful card, definitely. It’s a good prospect for him. The Empress is major arcana so, this state of happiness will last him for a giant while and it’s destined. The boy will shed a tear no more. 

— angel card:_ “Attraction — you receive love by enjoying the moment.”_

  * **Yoongi**: KNIGHT OF SWORDS

It’s the fastest card of the tarot! The power of swords paired with a knight on his speedy horse is quite a combination. Yoongi’s future partner is not going to waste time to charge right into sweet honey boy’s life. We’re dealing with a hothead, athlete, extrovert. I don’t think Yoongi has to do as much as crook a single finger to get things going. In fact, he’s the one waiting it out. He’ll just lean back and poof there is his significant other bursting into his life. Though I gotta say, the Knight of Swords has a detriment and that is: He leaves as fast as he arrives, and you have to be sure of your boudaries. Major burnout dangers there. The relationship might be short compared to say Namjoon’s or Tae’s reading. It’s Yoongi’s part to make this last if that’s what he’s going for. It’s a sword card, there have to be efforts and mental clarity involved to solve the problem. Though, someone rushing towards their love interest with so much passion _has a good reason why_ he or she does that. Yoongi could get snatched away by someone else, with so many people interested in him you really have to be determined. With the archetype being a knight I also know it’s going to be someone younger than him, there’s a certain rebellion to the card. It has military energy. Yoongi’s partner will be one outrageous and direct person. They are 100% unafraid to face off with Yoongi, they have better comebacks than the master of sharp remarks himself. When it comes to sex, Yoongi will probably forget his own damn name after that ride. This person is wild as hell. It’s _not_ a fellow sleepyhead as we saw in the ideal type reading, but a S/O bringing him out of his dreamy world. There’s a strong encouragement for Yoongi to achieve a lot more when he enters that relationship, it’s a power up to be expected here.

— angel card: _“Worth the Wait — Divine timing predicates your relationship.”_

  * **Namjoon**: TEN OF PENTACLES

Nice! Wow. The tarot says Namjoon is blessed. This is the card of wealthy, happy old age. He’s headed right for it already. In all tarot suits, the 10 indicates fulfillment. E.g. the Ten of Cups shows relationship completion because cups stand for love, the Ten of Swords shows total defeat because swords symbolize conflict, the Ten of Wands signifies complete effort/exhaustion since wands represent impetus. So the Ten of Pentacles equals coming full circle in terms of material things as pentacles are responsible for all tangible value in life. He’ll be living blissfully with his S/O. Everything is cared for. We’re talking long-term relationship here. The card shows an old man settled in his favorite coat and spot. Namjoon has a kind of master plan to gently arrive in his 80s, 90s. It’s not a surprise, we know he looks ahead, the tarot is aware of it, too. And yes: He will finally be able to answer his question “**_Who the hell am I_**?”. Ten of Pentacles means: Identity found. I had to wipe away a tear for that one man. I think it has to do with the location. The setting of the card is like a polished type of town with castles. A bit Italian, Mediterranean. Not as modern as say Seoul, bigger cities. It could be him moving to a warm country where things are slow, antique, and indulgent. I once said Namjoon has a type of European mindset going on, if he moves there it with his loved one or his partner is European it wouldn’t be shocking. There are two dogs on the card so, Joon will have pets involved in the partnership. The 10 of Coins also shows a couple immersed in a chat. His S/O is primarily someone he can talk to about the world, it’s a very conversation-heavy union. Now, the old man on the card could also show that he finds another old soul— we’ve had that topic come up in the other readings as well, the tarot is sure he’ll meet someone on par. Earth sign energy here.

— angel card:_ “Love Without Fear — Open your heart to give and receive the highest of energies.”_

  * **Hobi**: THREE OF PENTACLES

Even more pentacles. Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn is possible. His partner is a darn good team player, their friendship bond is strong. First thing that came to my mind, they’ll build a house together or get busy working around their home in some kind of way, that’s interestingly enough the central theme I get from the card. Distribution of chores and general tasks is a big thing, and they’ll be planning a gazillion industrious things from what I got through the imagery. There’s an abbot, architect/craftsman, and monk seen on that card working on a church wall embellishment. One gives directions, the other has drawn a sketch that illustrates what kind of decor the abbot wants to have on the church wall, and the third guy does the crafting, hammer and chisel in hand. It’s not a love-related card per see so it’s important to point that out. It could hint at some pretty huge artistic collaborations coming our way instead. If you combine that, it could happen in a way like… Hoseok gets with someone he collaborated/collaborates with sometime soon, or a little later. Yup. Chicken noodle soup with Becky G on the side! Their chemistry is amazing and she is so cute, it’s very much possible. Or, in a wider sense, it’s someone from an upcoming project. That’s interesting. It seems quite sure that Hoseok won’t retire after BTS even if he’s pretty damn rich already, he’ll stay in the industry and foster (=embellish) his career with a strategy behind it much like the abbot on the card. We’ll get to know his partnership(s) along the way, but the tarot says it’s not top priority. Pentacles are earth sign energy so Mercury, Saturn and Venus are what will dictate that union, it’s the overall pragmatic energy that’s taking center spot. Also, since the church is so prominent on the card, Hoseok is working towards marriage nine times out of ten. 

— angel card: _“Fresh Love — A new person has stirred your romantic feelings.”_

  * **Jimin**: FIVE OF SWORDS

That one is… sigh. The odd one out in this post. How do I put it. It’s a series that just doesn’t break. Jimin constantly gets the messy cards and not so love-friendly swords when I do relationship readings on him. There is something going on and I kind of hate it already. But the tarot is being adamant so we have to decipher what’s going on and see the resolution, there’s more to it than just the cards doing him dirty. The Five of Swords pictures a battle aftermath with a mischievous winner and two defeated parties walking away sore. The winner picks up the weapons left behind to hoard then. So when it comes to his future S/O, we’re talking someone wants to play win-lose with Jimin’s insecurities and will get away with it because they’re strong, sly, and full of themselves. They don’t have his best interests in mind, especially when quarrels go down. Lack of harmony overshadows the relationship. There’s some major bullshit and that’s scary. The partner is like a leech, leaving only Jimin pissed, it’s not a lose-lose situation, things are wholly unequal. Picking on Jimin leaves their ego inflated and intensifies resentment. Working against each other over working with another is going on. Jimin has to walk away from that situation and mend his wounds, and never return. It’ll be a period of growth in his life ahead where he becomes aware just how giving too much and being defeated by that does him no good, as well as learning how to spot douchebags who don’t care about him. The Five of Swords is among the quintessential breakup card, it’ll be what defines his future relationship unless or until he has the grit to stop the fight and search for equity and affection instead of put-downs.

— angel card: _“You Deserve Being Loved — You’re worthy of love.”_

  * Jin: SIX OF PENTACLES

Pentacles, pentacles everywhere. I see that the hyungs have some financial themes going on, Jin’s card is emblematic of that. First let’s have a look what’s going on with the imagery. A wealthy man holds a scale on this card. He distributes coins to poor men kneeling before him. It’s an interesting symbol for a relationship, if not for another more important area of Jin’s life which could very well be philanthropy. He is the wealthy man on the card, sharing in just ways as the scale indicates. That could be providing for his partner a lot or simply doing charity together with them. I do have to say, and that is similar to Hoseok’s card, I don’t see too much of a romantic theme here which is surprising, but the tarot knows its ways. Some members might be doing partnerships much later in life or eschew them. With Jin here, I get a sense that business relations and deals will be an overarching theme in the near future. It could be the situation with his dad’s business in Germany the card is hinting at, and if marriage is involved, there’s a major exchange of valuable ideals and things involved between parties. A recurring theme is class difference though, the same popped up in the last reading. Jin’s status will be much, much higher but he can tip things into balance with a fairness mindset, Libra energy. A huge gap will be bridged. Last but not least, mea culpa: I think I’ve been missing the obvious interpretation there. The signs are everywhere in the cards for his readings, and oh my god: Jin is _**the**_ member who’ll get together with a fan. 

— angel card: _“Children — Kids will have an influence on your love life.”_


	8. How Is Kissing BTS Like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question from one of my anons: "How do you think BTS would kiss? Like, type of kissing, what would they do with their hands, and more. Thank youuuuuuu"

_Alright dear cards, spill us the tea on some smoochy business._

  * **Jungkook**: FIVE OF SWORDS
  * A lot more straightforward and impassioned than we think. No words minced here, ladies and gents. Sweet nochu says playtime’s over when kisses are concerned. Very, very aggressively french. The first thing I saw was how the man on the card grips his sword handle so you might find yourself kissing when giving JK a handjob, or when he masturbates. It’s gonna be a very sloppy undertaking.
  * **Jin**: FIVE OF PENTACLES
  * There’s a plethora of winter scenery shown on the card so Jin might enjoy a kind of making out situation underneath the Christmas tree. Or, generally, when it’s cold outside, and you get cozy in bed with lots of blankets. Those kisses are gonna be more lazy day themed. Talk about bed, he will hold onto the bedposts while you mount and kiss him, that’s the type of hand gesture I picked up.
  * **Yoongi**: SEVEN OF PENTACLES
  * Slow, very gradual business. Yoongi is a chill kisser who tends to tease his partner by making them anticipate his lips. And there’s gonna be tipsiness involved! Oh wow. My attention was directed to the vine tendrils on the card. Kissing over a good glass of pinot noir sounds very Suga. The man on the card also has his hands folded to rest his chin so that pose might go down, that’s how he leans in.
  * **Taehyung**: THREE OF PENTACLES
  * Damn, so many pentacles in this reading again. It’s a good sign and fitting for a kiss analysis because coins deal with everything that is hands-on reality. I think Taehyung is equally as easygoing as Yoongi when it comes to kisses as opposed to Jungkook. PDA touchiness is involved, the card shows a public building. It could be during sightseeing or in a museum which would be so in character for him.
  * **Namjoon**: FOUR OF CUPS
  * Sleepy kisses. As a means of waking up, that kind of vibe. The man on the card has his hands folded, that’s an interesting pose. Maybe that wants to tell us that Namjoon isn’t too forward with his arms because he forgets the whole damn world once his lips get busy. Another gesture shown is a hand with a cup, so you might kiss over dinner, tea actually. Joon is very dreamy, it requires a lot of initiative from your side.
  * **Hoseok**: NINE OF SWORDS
  * Immediately I saw the person on the card covering their face sitting up in bed, I realized it might be because Hobi’s gonna be shy, shy, shy as hell. You have not seen coyness like that. Same with Namjoon and Jin, kisses in the sheets are the real deal here. At nighttime is best, the nine of swords is all about nocturnal stuff. The card also suggests Hobi is gonna need comforting after a bad dream, kisses are the way to go.
  * **Jimin**: THE CHARIOT
  * The only major arcana card in this reading! Means that kissing takes a special importance in Jimin’s life. Who would have known, with lips like that ;) Jimin is likely going to enjoy kissing in a car. There are two faces gazing upward hidden in the chariot man’s armor so it might be a taller person he kisses. Same with Taehyung, he wants it public. Since the chariot is about success, Jimin’s 1) good at it 2) the world will know.


	9. Yoongi's Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discussed this previously on tumblr, Yoongi’s shift in personality has been on my mind for longer. I pulled 5 cards and a long ass message came through 😅 The reading is more freestyle this time, I won't talk about the cards in absolute detail as in the other sessions.

_Today's spread is:_

  * **PAGE OF PENTACLES   
**
  * **ACE OF SWORDS   
**
  * **THE EMPEROR   
**
  * **SIX OF PENTACLES   
**
  * **SEVEN OF CUPS**

What factors into Yoongi letting his guard down is not just gaining financial security and self-worth but also sharing just that. His talents and dreams are out for the world to receive and that have a lasting positive impact. _He enjoys being seen as giving. _Since day one, but now he has the chance to really embody it. In that context, in one way or another, Yoongi has also improved his relationship to his family, particularly his dad who’s grown tremendously proud of him. That has inspired a new state of mind and courage with Yoongi. 

New goals, first and foremost, all the cards have an element of that in them. I think that the tarot picks up on Yoongi saying his journey isn’t over yet despite having crossed off so much on his bucket list. He still sees many things to win, accomplish, and buy before him, although interestingly enough the dream of it motivates him more than eventually having it. What drives Yoongi is more about being able to close that gap between dream and making it a reality. The cards say that precisely this is what makes him happy. Not wallowing in possessions, actually, more like grasping the opportunities to hustle for them. 

That desire and potential for happiness has been there since the beginning, but the plans were only in his mind with no chance of stepping up. So, he has had reasons to be serious, with a sense of hopelessness thinking he might just be after a bunch of illusions. Choices feel liberating to him. Back then, he had fewer. It is true that Yoongi feels a lot of responsibility and call to discipline upon him. Again, this also refers back to his childhood days, parenting was strict. However, that has made him grow and gauge when to let go and when to be the boss. Right into a space he belongs in, where he feels at home and in his power. His status grants him a new sense of esteem, which in turn enables him to make correct decisions. 

Without his fame, he’d not feel the obligations, especially when it comes to having his life together. The daily chores, for instance, looking after his body. There is more order now and he’s taken care of, which helps him pursue his need of being of service to others. In other words, he doesn’t have to worry about the details. The industry, as controlling as it seems, does him a surprisingly huge favor. Even if it is hard, it’s less of a hamster wheel to him now. Bighit realizes that they depend on performers so much, not just the other way around. Idols don’t have to mind a lot of things that the company does for them, in exchange for dedicating their lives to it so excessively. That give and take is a very, very strong facilitator in Yoongi’s transformation. On top of the financial bolsterting, that is, which is like a two-way ticket for Yoongi to get anything he sets his eye on as a project, and there are plenty. He’s truly busy, his energy came back. He enjoys the group dynamic, that’s why. 

Music is still his first love and will be his last, that’s where he draws his inspiration from. That he could make so many tracks is valuable to him, he won’t stop anytime soon. Yoongi is at peak concentration on his purpose right now. He is able to communicate what he desires and the muse is endless. Which was not always the case, so that’s why we see him refreshed and relieved now. The initial struggle, even his parents’ opposition, makes his job even sweeter to him now. He’s Min Yoongi with the world in his hands right now, that allows him freedom. 

I think the tarot wants to say that Yoongi truly is a _career_ man, a _job_ won’t do. Productive he wants to be, either way, but the dramatic scope of a career satisfies his need to be heard, sometimes indirectly, or through his reputation. His career is fulfilling and that positive thought triggered a huge domino effect. It’s proof how an environment can truly change one’s state of mind, that includes Yoongi’s depression where a shift has been going on. His current place in live allows him to peel off layers that protect him in favor of revealing his needs and dreams more. There’s an impetus into another direction, especially because he can provide for the other members and the fans with his creativity. The overarching theme in this reading is that Yoongi finally has a solid plan and confidence with family backing going for him, which is ultimately what has changed him.


	10. BTS as court cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon on tumblr. the court cards in tarot are the kings, queens, pages, and knights. 
> 
> PS: yay, you get to see my scanned cards again :'D

_ <strike>as usual, ignore the german labels on my cards</strike> _

**Namjoon is the KING OF SWORDS**. What looks like a scary card is actually the brainiac of the tarot 😄 It was glaring I needed to associate Joon with swords (they symbolize intellect) and mature energy. The Page and Knight are too youthful, it’s either King or Queen. The Queen of Swords is all about cutting ties and never mincing words, that’s not him. The King of Swords is left and it fits, he is all about reasoning, high ed, leadership, and being a father figure. The same goes for assertive speech, rap is represented well by this card. RM often poses as the all-powerful King of Wands, but his pursuit of knowledge connects to air (Swords) rather than fire (Wands). It needs an analytical archetype here. The King of Swords is often found in deep, wise thought just like Joon.

**Jimin is the KNIGHT OF CUPS.** Another obvious suits pick, cups equal emotion, that’s where Jimin is at home. The ups and downs and romance themes of water energy are very present here. Pentacles are too profit-based, Swords and Wands not tactful enough. A flirty and people savvy guy, Jimin has to be in the chalice suit where love is the key. I picked the Knight because of his chivalry and sexy strength that comes from the heart. I also considered the empathetic, selfless Queen of Cups, however, I feel she’s too advanced and serious for him at this point, but he’s headed there. The Knight has more fervor in his charm and mood while at the same time being sensitive and younger. As a dancer, it has to be a tarot figure that’s on the move with less lingering, always on the search for giving and receiving affection. 

**Taehyung is the PAGE OF CUPS. **I was debating whether cups or pentacles are his matching suit. Swords and Wands I excluded from the get-go, too wild, too extreme, too primal. Swords are sneaky silver tongues prone to aggression, wands are the boss mood of the tarot. That’s not Tae at his core. Since cups are all about creativity, art, beauty, family and dreams while pentacles mean business, nurture, pragmatism: Cups it is. Similar to Jimin, he aspires to level up, in his case, to become the King of Cups, the ultimate family man. But for now, Tae occupies the dreamy state of the curious Page who is lost in thought and loves to create. The energy of cups becomes whimsical and inventive here. Tae’s imagination is strong, that’s precisely what this card stands for.

**Hobi is the KING OF WANDS.** I mean look at that fashion forward guy. Very majestic. Here goes the most powerful and enthusiastic guy of the suits. A court card of strong passion for a born entertainer. The other suits I excluded fast. Swords: Too much hyperrational, up-in-the-clouds thought going on. Cups: Too intuitive. Pentacles: Too corporate. Wands describe Hobi’s bright and energetic personality best, he matches suits with Jin with good reason. Since he’s the quasi-leader of Bangtan and has effortless confidence to take control and teach, we’re talking King or Queen vibe. It could go either way, I opted for King because the Queen is more about socializing, efficiency and tasks while the King is about charisma, fun, and motivation. 

**Jungkook is the PAGE OF PENTACLES. **He has a bit of lovey-dovey cups energy and the ambition of wands, however, pentacles are still my best bet. Swords I ruled out entirely, fostering the mind for the mind’s sake is not JK’s forte, he prioritzes the body, what is tangible i.e. the earth element i.e. pentacles. There’s a reason he idealizes Joon who is peak swords essence. Now, as for the figure. The King and Queen are personalities who’ve seen it all, Jungkook has not arrived there yet. The King of Coins is too busy dealing money, the Queen too busy organizing. Now whether he fits the learner role of the Page or the action task of the Knight… I think the Knight of Pentacles is too much of a guardian-like person to fit JK. The quirky, agile Page is much more wide-eyed. Someone who works on their skills and health constantly.

**Yoongi is the KING OF PENTACLES. **How very sexy of him.Didn’t have to think twice about that one. Cups are too relation-focused, wands too bossy, swords too ripe with conflict and academia focus. Pentacles are his ideal suit. Hard work, career, enterprise: That’s all Yoongi stuff. He’s a homebody and more of the steady kind, that’s coins energy, too. Since he’s already earned himself a reputation of being too old for this shit, it’s gotta be the King. Kings encompass a metric ton of experience. Success and wealth is integral to this tarot figure, as are long term plans. The King of Pentacles wants to thrive, trade, prosper, see rewards. Unlike the King of Wands or Cups it’s also a more grounded male energy, pretty introverted, too. Look at the card, this king is very much to himself and hidden from plain sight.

**Jin is the KNIGHT OF WANDS.** Super bold card! Jin has a lot of fire. The willful suit of wands makes the most sense to me here. Cups, coins, swords: All not gut-based and unpredictable enough. Wands are the feral part of the tarot. Being rambunctious and fun but also direct and flamboyant, the prancing Knight energy is just about right. That’s why Jin is the only hyung (!) that isn’t represented by a King card. From time to time we see Jin appear as the caretaking Queen of Pentacles, but in actuality, Queen and King roles are far too rigid for his outlook. The Page is too childlike for him on the opposite end. Meanwhile, the Knight of Wands is a very youthful, risk-taking card with an agenda of courage and adventure. He’s fearless and out to stun like Jin.


	11. BTS 2020 prediction

And today’s spread is: 

  * **_KING OF WANDS  
_**
  * **_THE MAGICIAN  
_**
  * **_SIX OF PENTACLES  
_**
  * **_PAGE OF WANDS  
_**
  * **_QUEEN OF PENTACLES  
_**
  * **_THE CHARIOT  
_**
  * **_TWO OF WANDS_**

Before I say what I see, it’s important to mention what I don’t! The lack of swords and cups tells me there won’t be any B-Free scale conflict and relationship drama going on. Instead, 2020 is about power (wands) and money (pentacles) for BTS; assets and renown all over the place. Power more so than money because with the Six of Pentacles, there will be a short stagnation period — maybe stock drops — in winter, up until they regain strength in finances with the Queen of Pentacles in spring, more abundant than ever, in fact. That could either be April this year or next year. 

As for BTS’ influence, and that is where their forte will be, The Chariot, King of Wands, Magician and Two of Wands are an extremely potent fame combination like wow. They’ll blow up even more, especially with a new artistic project as the Magician indicates. That’ll likely happen in summer. I see them gaining reputation far beyond their own expectations. Since we have both a King and a Queen in this spread this is a damn good sign they reach that stage. BTS are taken care of and gain maturity themselves. 

The King of Wands as the most striking card I realized represents Namjoon who’s entering an empowering state of mind in 2020. He’ll stop overthinking, embraces his position. That carries the group, he’ll go boss mode I called it. Joon will become even more attractive and regal. The spread has _very_ bright cards so BTS will soar high and not crash, and Namjoon is the #1 dynamo behind that. 

This stood out to me as well: On the Magician card, we see a man raising up a staff. So I’m sure we will see this type of gesture by one of the members, in what context is unclear, but it’s public and there will be many photos of it. An award show comes to mind, a specific (white-colored?) trophy will be given to BTS. It could also be a microphone. The member demonstrating it will be wearing a bright red garment. We’ll know it when we see it. The color red is really important in this spread, four cards have a crimson gown on them. We’ll see BTS in red suits or cloaks. Not casually, it’ll be big and memorable as an occasion. I somehow get a feeling it’ll be Yoongi since he announced the mixtape and the Magician can symbolize a solo project. 

Another synchronicity is that both the Queen of Wands and The Magician card have a massive amount of flowers on it. It’s like a frame around the person. BTS will use that in one of their photoshoots or concepts. We have to watch for the roses and lilies in particular, those are prominent on the cards. What we’ll also see — and that is another parallel between cards — is that BTS will travel to a desert country. Both the Page and King of Wands indicate that. 

The only warning sign I see is the Six of Pentacles that could indicate one of the member’s parents going through a rough patch or a right foot injury at the beginning or end of the year. The card shows a limping man in the snow on it. The man is short so the injury could pertain to Yoongi, Jimin, and JK to some degree. Maybe it’s the tendon, whether something is broken I’m not so sure of. It’s the type of injury that might seem severe and dramatic when the cast is on, but it passes quicker than people thought when the seasons change. And with the Queen of Pentacles we have someone who will mend it successfully with their presence. Add the Page of Wands adding more lighthearted energy here, a sense of adventure and optimism will quickly resolve the rough patch. 

Other than that, we have a lot of extremely massive and positive cards at play in favor of BTS. Next to the Magician that indicates an overall creative re-start or reinvention — as soon as the Year of the Rat goes into full effect which is January 25 — the Chariot is the sign of final fruition and BTS emerging confident and victorious. 2020 means one thing for Bangtan and that is immense success.


	12. How Would Yoongi Take Care Of His Sick Girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> received a sweet question on tumblr. includes a reversal today

_**TWO OF WANDS - 7 OF PENTACLES - 2 OF PENTACLES**_ (reversed)

You know those kinds of people who completely sacrifice themselves when a loved one gets ill? Which puts a burden on the sick one? I think Yoongi is not exactly that type even if he does take deliberate time to handle things. All three cards have a theme of duality, so it’s a bit of a seesaw there. He trusts her recovery — he’s not as pessimistic as you’d think about this — and responds to how she reaches out. So, whatever request he gets, he fulfills. Running errands and cooking in particular. He’ll also drop a couple wisdom bombs and say a bunch of cheesy things under his breath. But making a fuss and forgetting himself? Yoongi sees too much chaos and a loss of his purpose if he babies someone and gets too worried, which he tries to suppress. It gets to his sensitive Pisces self and clouds all judgement. He might feel a little lost or thrown off kilter otherwise. 

That won’t work with a gf who needs him to cry over her at the slightest cough. But oh mind you, he will tip his bank account out of balance for almost everything. That’s how he helps. Yoongi knows money is still the ultimate fix, so he’ll almost bite off more than he can chew when presented with a more expensive option, as in, some wonder pills or special heating blankets. With his job, doing a 4 second CF will bring that money in again, so he won’t be stingy. Which might backfire, but if he sees it’s working— she can consider all bills paid. As for physical contact. I think he keeps his distance in order not to preoccupy her with the prospect and hassle of him getting sick, too. She can borrow his Kumamon plushie for cuddles though, that’s all fair game. Long story short. Yoongi remains a generous pragmatist with a casual romanticism. Going completely ham he surely will not, but he supports and bustles around as good as he can.


	13. K-Pop in 2020 prediction — tarot plus rune reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q: What the cards are saying about kpop in 2020?

this is the type of big question where i add a rune reading on top of the tarot cards. time to spoil you a little 😄

## 💟 Tarot 

_↳ a card for each season plus two as an overarching 2020 theme._

  * spring — **3 OF PENTACLES**
    * the busiest period of 2020. wow. we have great alliances going on financially, group-wise. so many new projects are launched. fans can hardly keep up with the material companies churn out.
  * summer — **3 OF SWORDS**
    * and this is where bullshit begins. we’ll have separations and feuds going on. but rather than open fury, there’s a feeling of depression and resentment in the industry and/or fandom.
  * autumn — **9 OF PENTACLES**
    * things relax, back to peace. everything steady, bullshit summer is forgotten. good cashflow. less releases, lot of concerts. we definitely see some senior groups shine. 
  * winter — **4 OF CUPS (reverse)**
    * the end of hiberation! award season will be refreshing and picking up the pace again. for many younger groups, a dream comes true. a plethora of comebacks take place.

general energy — **6 OF WANDS (reverse) + KING OF CUPS**

a lot of emotional work gets done. win-lose think reaches a conclusion. where fans lament lack of their faves’ success, company bosses create mature solutions to let everyone shine. struggling idols will be treated kindly. 

## 💟 Runes

↳_ i cast three runes to show us where we advance._

  * ᚾ **nautiz** \- _rune of need and duty_
    * grief is dissolved. no more illusions about the industry. people recognize why things are done the way they are. 
  * ᛇ **eiwaz** \- _rune of the world tree_
    * idols will be more protected than ever — this rune is about shelter. 2020 is about letting go of toxicity. 
  * ᛃ **jera** \- _rune of harvest_
    * hard work pays off. things return to harmony. groups gain in skill. fandoms and companies experience tremendous growth.


	14. Jobs/Hobbies of BTS' girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question from anon: "Can you do a tarot reading on what careers/hobbies BTS' girls might be in?"

_major arcana cards_ (☀︎) _indicate long-term careers, minor arcana_ (☽) _stand for more temporary jobs/hobbies._

  * namjoon: **THE MAGICIAN ☀︎**
    * Performing arts, comedy, hosting, acting, variety/late night. Even an actual magician, why not. Traditionally, the card can hint at anything with PCs but I didn’t get that feeling when I pulled it 😅
  * jin:** KING OF WANDS** ☽
    * Big biz. Police, military (!), martial arts. Competitive sports generally. Position of authority. A trainer, perhaps. Out of all members, he’s the most likely to date a CEO. Sexy.
  * tae: **TWO OF CUPS** ☽
    * A love hotel owner lmao! Or the adult industry. Yep. this card stands for all things erotic. So maybe… smut writers have a chance! 😉 Jokes aside: The 2 of cups can indicate care jobs, too.
  * jk: **KNIGHT OF SWORDS** ☽
    * Race driving, sports cars. Fast-paced job. Similar to Jin, could be sb with a military background. It’s an aggressive energy. Maybe a critic of something, e.g. journalist with a column.
  * jimin: **THE HERMIT** ☀︎
    * Freelance, anything home office. Travel could be involved. Works shifts at night. Writing, medicine, spirituality, wildlife observer. Veery opposite to Jimbles, not a social butterfly career.
  * hobi: **FIVE OF WANDS** ☽
    * Another one like Jin’s/JK’s segment. Sports are my best bet. Am getting actual athlete vibes here. Also, construction work. Very physical job. Group-oriented profession for sure. 
  * yoongi: **SIX OF SWORDS** ☽
    * Alright so this card is being funny with us: Someone in the nautical business tf! Bring out the #ShantiesForSuga 🤓 Professional rowing is also possible lol! Travels a lot, anyway.

[**note**:_ these could refer to future or actual partners_]


	15. Interlude: Shadow MV reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> question: "Can you do a tarot reading on Shadow and Yoongis true thoughts on it and behind it etc.?"

  * **the song itself**

as for shadow’s meaning, the following card came out, and it couldn’t be any more fitting. THE DEVIL which as a tarot archetype traditionally stands for obsession, taboo, mental health issues, helplessness and power relations. it’s a card that tells us shadow wants to make a point about what chains yoongi up. i say chains because it’s a central theme in the image of the card where we see a couple linked up in a dark room with the devil himself watching over them. it signifies mutual dependency and not being able to separate because of attachments. shadow shows us a one-way street. yoongi rapping he can’t escape his current state and it’s heavy on his well-being is confirmed by what THE DEVIL stands for. this card calls for breaking unhealthy bonds which this album will usher in. it’s a stab at those who fixate so heavily on BTS, they can’t let go of them. but also, a cry for resolution because BTS similarly depends on fans. so, this stalemate is at the heart of what the song is: an impulse to shatter chains. that we see the actual devil watching over the couple also tells us there are higher instances (this could be management) at play that he has to bow to. which puts him into captivity but also grants intense togetherness with others as the couple imagery suggests. long story short. the interlude demonstrates one thing plain and simple, stardom is indeed a deal with the devil.

  * **yoongi’s thoughts**

as for his take on it, the QUEEN OF CUPS came out of my deck and i was surprised. compared to THE DEVIL, that is pretty much the opposite energy. the cards are as far away from each other as you can imagine. the QUEEN OF CUPS is positive, nurturing, fosters empathy ( hence ”i am you, you are me”). i think we’re seeing a major part of yoongi’s inside world that is unprecedented in how emotional it is. he’s poured a lot of his heart into what he wrote and tries to make us understand what he’s going through which he succeeds in, because the queen is an authority of conveying her feelings in a way that touches you deeply. he has more sweet and tender feelings about the track than we assume. it means a lot to him to put out what has wounded him. in a way, that is an act of healing through creativity, and he cherishes this outlet. the QUEEN OF CUPS is a massively sensitive archetype that accomplishes a flow state. the card itself shows it already, the queen blends into the water that surrounds her throne. water in tarot is emotion — yoongi has accessed a way to coalesce with the feelings of everything around him. he soaks up the atmosphere and that is how the song came to be. he thinks of it as an impression rather than an accuse because he knows that his status (queen = authority) is all thanks to his environment. by sorting out his sentiments through art, he can reach a conclusion more easily than what THE DEVIL might suggest. putting this out has extreme benefits for his mood now that it’s off his chest. 


	16. what makes bts happy?

i bolded their core value, what makes them happy the most.

  * **jimin**: ACE OF CUPS
    * wasn’t surprised when i pulled this. cups are all about relationships, the sweet feelings in life. aces in tarot talk about initiation so what jimin finds happiness in is being the source, the ‘fountain’ (that’s how the card’s imagery looks like) of emotion and **affection** to others. libra he is, he’s a born lover.
  * **namjoon**: QUEEN OF SWORDS 
    * also straightforward. and recurring: the same card showed up for joon in the [bts as partners](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189123517015/can-you-a-tarot-read-on-what-type-of-girl-they) reading. **intelligence** and communication are namjoon’s reasons for happiness. he also enjoys the authority that comes with it. his passion is problem solving and expanding his mind. 
  * **seokjin**: JUDGEMENT
    * we’re talking self-awareness and a fair mindset. jin enjoys when everyone — not just him! — owns up to their truth. so this is one badass card. what makes him happy is a kind of revelation in life: that people are out in the open and speak candidly. **honesty** is one of his main values.
  * **taehyung**: PAGE OF PENTACLES
    * it’s consistent with the other readings. a healthy, nature-focused lifestyle. taking opportunities as they come, a jack of many trades and connoisseur for fun. tae enjoys a youthful and lighthearted approach to material things. it’s about indulging in the **sophisticated** things in life. 
  * **hoseok**: TWO OF SWORDS
    * it’s about solution of stress and decisions. the two of swords shows being caught between chairs. what that might be in his life is hard to say, but what i know is hobi finds his happiness in breaking free from having to deliberate over difficult choices. **freedom** is tremendously important to him. 
  * **yoongi**: THREE OF PENTACLES
    * that one makes a lot of sense too. **work** makes yoongi happy. especially work with others, not merely by himself. it’s that feeling of contribution and merging forces that fulfills him. also, the merit of having several people joining which ultimately comes down to team work makes the dream work.
  * **jungkook**: ACE OF WANDS
    * the cards are just spot on today. wands are connected to **physical activity**. and again, aces mean something is getting started. so jk enjoys launching himself into projects that foster the body and determination. fun and amping up the energy are great for him. he’s passionate about challenges.

↳[_if you like my readings, support me on ko-fi_](https://www.ko-fi.com/tigercaro)👌


	17. How Often Do BTS Masturbate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smuttier type of reading again, enjoy

_usual [disclaimers](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-masterpost) apply._

  * **jimin:** KNIGHT OF SWORDS
    * pretty much daily without failure is entirely possible. and: it goes down very fast. only once at a time, the rougher kind of methods are at play. jimin’s like boy i don’t have time i need to practice! so he allows himself to get _mega_ horny and then exhausts himself. the knight of swords is a raw card, i can see him make use of any spare 5 minutes he gets by himself. truth be told, he’s competitive with getting off, which increases his libido even more.
  * **jungkook**: THE LOVERS
    * biiitch jungkook lives in jack-off wonderland. he gets down to business whenever he pretty much can and enjoys that shit to the max. given it’s the lovers card, who knows. he might have someone else to help him out there 😏 fact is, his erotic life is blessed. it’s a major arcana archetype which also means that trend will sustain itself for long. the lovers card is the 4th in tarot, so… his record might just be 4 times in a row per day.
  * **taehyung**: EIGHT OF CUPS
    * actually — rarely! week intervals. he takes it slow. and, often ignores his urges. he might not have as many positive experiences with getting off and wants to move on from his wilder days slash impulses. the imagery is giving me major clues about the setting though. he’s a night-time aficionado. since we see the moon on the card it might hint at the time of the month when he’s usually the most active, always during waxing moon phases.
  * **seokjin**: NINE OF PENTACLES
    * jin is living the absolute dream! yes, you’d probably catch him in the act often, once a day, every other day. his take on it is mature and he takes pleasure easy, the nine of pentacles stands for indulgence but sophisticated in all matters. whoever walked in on him probably saw the most graceful act of the planet. the 9 is prominent on the card but didn’t give me any ideas, rather i saw two trees in the bg of the imagery so i’m guessing twice a day on average.
  * **yoongi**: THREE OF SWORDS
    * okay, ouch. i don’t like this card. he might actually… abstain from it. the three of swords usually talks about things like heartbreak, pain, trauma 😪 yoongi might think masturbating might spoil his mood and doesn’t really improve his mental state (swords = the mind). it doesn’t leave him happier than before. he does try to relieve himself when he’s sad. three times a day might go down. but all in all. poor yoon, he’s not in his comfort zone here. 
  * **namjoon**: FOUR OF SWORDS
    * we have the four and a more tame card so, four times a week. always before he sleeps or after waking up, you won’t find him rubbing one out anywhere else but the bed. it’s meditative. he might not even reach orgasm in the evenings because he dozes off. he does it to unwind almost entirely. joon admitted to watching porn pretty often some years ago, but the card gives me a sense of him rather letting his imagination take over nowadays.
  * **hoseok**: THE STAR
    * hallelujah! that’s a sweet card. hobi keeps a very consistent routine. every second day or so, or two times a day. the woman on the card pours water from two jugs, that’s how i thought the number will be important. hoseok has a healthy, sometimes even innocent approach. interesting detail: he _always_ does it fully unclothed. maybe while showering. he’s very gentle on himself, the star card indicates a great level of calmness.


	18. What Turns BTS On? Top 10 Kinks

  * **namjoon**: TEN OF PENTACLES
    * lap dances
    * size kink
    * voices
    * clothed sex
    * caressing
    * puppy play
    * vanilla sex by the window
    * long necks
    * kneeling
    * findom

[[MORE]]

  * **seokjin**: ACE OF CUPS
    * spit play
    * creampies
    * squirting
    * watersports
    * sex in water
    * hands
    * fingering
    * fisting
    * cupping the breast
    * dacryphilia (crying kink)
  * **jimin**: FIVE OF WANDS
    * pony play
    * riding
    * riding crops
    * voyeurism
    * praise/worship
    * pole dancing
    * gripping the bedposts
    * harnesses
    * collars
    * ribbons
  * **hoseok**: THREE OF CUPS
    * threesomes
    * even orgies actually
    * food play
    * tipsy flirting
    * dancing
    * ass grabbing
    * curly hair
    * red latex
    * sex outdoors
    * costumes
  * **yoongi**: THE FOOL
    * high heeled boots
    * dildos, magic wands
    * pet play
    * perfume scents
    * sex outdoors (e.g. the mountains)
    * edging
    * feeding each other
    * expensive clothes
    * athleticism
    * roleplay
  * **taehyung**: JUDGEMENT
    * blowjobs
    * handjobs
    * music
    * especially jazz
    * exhibitionism/nudism
    * poly sex
    * long hair
    * sex while standing up
    * shaving
    * being vocal
  * **jungkook**: THE HANGED MAN
    * bondage
    * and some more bondage
    * particularly suspensions
    * handcuffs
    * contortionism
    * sensory deprivation
    * teasing
    * long legs
    * elbows 
    * ballet heels


	19. who doms, subs, switches?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now determining something essential.

_as in the [virgin reading](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/190307240385/carooo-spill-more-spicy-tea-on-the-boys): i see which cards come out in reverse._

upright (**dominant**): jimin, joon, jin, yoongi  
reverse (**submissive**): tae, hobi, jungkook

_now who is down to switch_

upright (**doesn’t switch**): jin, jk  
reverse (**switches**): jimin, joon, yoongi, tae, hobi

_leaves us with:_

  * **jimin**: switch, dom preference
  * **joon**: switch, dom preference
  * **jin**: dom
  * **yoongi**: switch, dom preference
  * **tae**: switch, sub preference
  * **hobi**: switch, sub preference
  * **jk**: sub


	20. bts' psychic powers

_i chose my goddess oracle deck for that. time to reveal bts’ slumbering psychic powers lmao! the cards were hilarious _😄

  * jin: GODDESS SIGE 🎼
    * we have some clairaudience on our hands here! sige is the gnostic goddess of silence. jin might be able to transmute or even hex away sounds in some way oh my god imagine that. we’ve heard him on dionysus, he always surprises us with his vocal abilities so who knows what else he can do!
  * joon: GODDESS COVENTINA 🌊
    * i get why namjoon is drawn to crabs now: coventina is the celtic deity of water! wells and springs in particular. a lot of things make sense now. the ancient romans thought of coventina as a nymph so joon might have some hidden — and you can’t make this shit up — merman genes or forgotten mer-ancestors.
  * jimin: GODDESS SEKHMET 🦁
    * interesting egyptian goddess. extremely powerful. his undiscovered gift could be talking to wild animals, the card shows two lions next to sekhmet. her being the goddess of medicine and war, jimin might also be able to muster hidden abilities of healing and um... even superhuman strength like wow. 
  * taehyung: GODDESS BASTET 🐱
    * also ancient egypt, suspiciously similar oracle to jimin’s. could be communication with animals too, there are cats on the card. however, it might be more small-scale animals then, pets. bastet is connected to protection from evil spirits so tae might be a natural repellant to hauntings lol! that would be genius. 
  * yoongi: GODDESS BRIGIT 🔥
    * as a pisces he’s gotta be intuitive indeed, but check this out, it gets even better: the woman on the card holds a flame! who knows, yoongi could be on some xmen shit and bend the elements. pyromancy or pyrokinesis. yeah, wild! brigit is also associated with archangel michael, yoongi might have a connection to him.
  * hoseok: GODDESS OONAGH ☁️
    * the key word on the card says ‘lightness’, so, as weird as that sounds? if you read it at face value, he might be able to fucking levitate! the irish consider oonagh the goddess of fairies so i see why that aspect of ‘flying’ came to my mind. oh man jimin will be jelly, hoseok could be the actual fairy in bangtan.
  * jungkook: GODDESS MAEVE 🐦
    * another irish deity. could be clairsentinence. maeve is about cycles, rhythms of emotions. she manipulates water and earth so jk might have some hidden ice magic or dowsing talents going on. also, chatting with cute birbs, maeve is a bird goddess. the irish say she runs faster than horses so: jk, superhuman speed?


	21. what do they look for in a partner?

_speed reading. let’s look at the important qualities they admire._

  * **jin**: 10 OF WANDS — hard, hard worker. never pleased, ever striving. someone who’s got a sense of ambition and doing their own thing. a strong body and high standards. an athlete comes to mind.
  * **jimin**: THE EMPRESS (reverse) — a person with more strict, or somewhat meticulous, tough qualities. not an in your face sensuality, rather subtle. someone who can encourage him if he’s insecure, too.
  * **yoongi**: 10 OF SWORDS — someone who understands his worries. similarly introverted. experience is essential, this person must have seen the absolute lows in life. they have to get his struggle.
  * **namjoon**: THE DEVIL — unafraid of taboos. able to engage in candid debates, very erotic and daring personality. provocative and intense, teases him constantly. joon, in short, is looking for a pervert 🤓
  * **taehyung**: 9 OF SWORDS — a sensitive person who is very dreamy and sleepy which he thinks is super cute. when it comes down to it, taehyung wants a person to lean on him when they are afraid. 
  * **jk:** 7 OF SWORDS — cheeky guy or gal. agile humor and wit generally. sort of like a trickster god which he finds immensely entertaining. sb. avoiding conflict, solving problems with smartness.
  * **hoseok**: WHEEL OF FORTUNE — a person like a jack of all trades. travelling here and there, a thousand and one interests to talk about. book worm. a bit mysterious. whimsical and unpredicable.

**see also:** [ideal type details (looks, country)](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189310870855/please-a-little-more-detail-on-bts-ideal-type)


	22. their top 5 sex positions: crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: What are bts top 5 favorite sex positions?
> 
> ... answered polyamorously aheeee

**prince parqué **

  1. judgment: stand and carry <strike>whatta strong mochi</strike>
  2. strength: kneeling’s involved, esp during petting
  3. king of wands: pole position
  4. five of pentacles: standing, outdoors
  5. the world: threeway sammich

**worldwide bangsome**

  1. two of cups: face to face/intercrural
  2. four of pentacles: him seated, on a sofa
  3. ten of pentacles: any chaotic gangbang situation 😂
  4. ace of pentacles: from behind, cupping the breasts
  5. the tower: upside down. e.g. wheelbarrow, waterfall

**joon the moon**

  1. king of pentacles: seated, on a park bench 😵
  2. five of cups: him standing, receiving oral/elevator position
  3. three of pentacles: standing, threesome, one person is lifted
  4. two of swords: one partner sits, blindfolded
  5. six of cups: anything chest to chest

**yoon the moon**

  1. ace of cups: any position possible while showering
  2. knight of wands: reverse cowgirl
  3. wheel of fortune: 69
  4. ten of wands: doggy style or bending over a counter
  5. queen of swords: any chair action

**taetastic elastic**

  1. the empress: cunnilingus
  2. ten of swords: prone bone
  3. seven of wands: legs wide spread
  4. the lovers: missionary
  5. the emperor: one partner leans back in some way

**younglook**

  1. four of wands: some bridal style variant?
  2. six of pentacles: two partners kneel, one stands
  3. five of wands: cowgirl/cowboy
  4. nine of pentacles: standing, one wrist handcuffed to furniture
  5. three of swords: anything that allows triple (!) penetration

**hashtag hottieseok**

  1. page of cups: while spooning
  2. the high priestess: the hot seat
  3. three of cups: whatever ancient roman orgy stuff you can think of
  4. queen of cups: one partner seated, using a toy on themselves
  5. eight of wands: orgies… just more orgies… orgies with toys


	23. BTS As Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yup, it’s due 😄 today i’ll use my favorite oracle cards with indian deities. i always look into this deck for family matters. the hindu gods are great fun, you’ll love these guys.

  * taehyung: VISHNU: “Involvement”

this card is about letting go and fully immersing yourself. which you bet taehyung is going to do. it’s pretty straightforward and intuitive to me that vishnu with his call to show one’s loyalty came out. taeyhung, and this won’t be news for anyone, be the most dedicated father ever. on the card he is represented by a dignified vishnu who is classically considered the god of the universe; stepping through a vortex of positivity. he has four arms (=four seasons) that carry the progression of the sun, a lotus to symbolize gratitude, a sparkly club to fight demons, and a shell to bring about silence. so, mister vishnu is a hell of a guy and fully equipped to do his job. which is likely going to apply to taehyung quite seamlessly. he will involve himself all year round (the seasons), be protective, wise, understanding, all while giving his family no reason to miss him. the silence shell also tells me he speaks gently with his kid, he _never_ yells. the mood will be elated for the absolute majority of the time.

  * jimin — NATARAJA: “Choice”

the guy on the card literally looks like jimin, i’m losing my mind. i mean coincidence? nataraja: he’s short, he’s totally muscular, he’s chubby, his lips are big, and he’s straight up gyrating all over the place like a pro lmao! this guy is sizzling as fuck. synchronicity much 😋 will jimin be the hottest dad in town? you bet your wig! either way, i digress. this card indicates a decision, a compromise, something that calls you with an upbeat tune to leave the old things behind decisively. nataraja (who is actually an expression of the god shiva) is the ‘flame dancer/lord of dance’ deity of choice between destruction or creation. jimin is bound to apply major changes to his life when he becomes a dad, it’ll be outside his comfort zone. this kid turns it all upside down. a challenge to amp up his esteem will pop up pretty early. nataraja dances — much like jimin, that is no coincidence either — to rid himself off fear, ego, beating oneself up. i think this is what jimin wants to instill in his kid himself, to be determined in life. i think they can learn from each other in that way.

  * hoseok — KRISHNA’S RASA-LILA: “Rhythm”

another card that’s squarely about dancing. a rasa-lila is a feast in which people row up in a circle to krishna’s flute play. legend has it krishna attracted sheperdesses to dance to his music and they had so much fun it lasted for half a year like wow. and yeah, gdi this is literally pied piper. because krishna is the god of love and didn’t want to disappoint his guests, he multiplied himself (!) to dance with everybody. hobi will sort of feel that divide as a dad, too. he wants to share his dance and affection with fans so he’d have a hard time focusing on one family instead of the world as his family. he’d definitely want to keep his craftsmanship and popularity. whenever i see this card pop out, something all over the place is going, he could become a patchwork family dad. this home will never be silent nor underpopulated lol! in any case, just like krishna, hoseok will be the most entertaining parent EVER 😄 his kids will forget time with him and music will be present throughout the home. it’s also the card with the most erotic undertones in the reading, hobi’s sex life will be alive and well.

  * namjoon — GIRISHA: “Belief”

oh… damn. this gave me a very powerful impression. it’s similar to taehyung’s card, a great dignity is conveyed by the imagery. so, in detail: girisha is the majestic god of the himalaya, mount everest is his home. it’s also shown on the card behind girisha. so, if we interpret this, then: rest assured namjoon will move mountains when he becomes a dad, that much we can already be certain of. he’ll take his task very seriously and won’t mess around much. namjoon will do adulting and raising kids the focused way. now, girisha is about belief but it does not mean religion is a factor here. it is more of a conviction that we as humans are wanted and needed as we are, where we are. someone who doubts himself as much as joon is likely encountering that trust in himself once he becomes a father. this is good news! once he believes he can be a good dad, he _will_ be a good and wise dad. small detail i picked up to give a closing thought: girisha is a deity that meditates a tremendous lot, namjoon might pick this up to balance himself. he’ll be into spirituality and teach his kid about principles of the universe and how nature works. who knows, namjoon might be purchasing oracle cards as we speak.

  * jungkook: NARAYANA: “Your Potential”

(before we get started here: definitely scroll back to crossread taehyung’s interpretation, it’s the same deity, just in a different form.) i get a sense he will be a very imaginative and resourceful father but also someone who knows when to retreat and think things over. i’ll explain what i mean. on this card, our favorite good ole vishnu again appears in his version of a creator god: narayana. it’s a very dreamy kind of deity we’re seeing here. narayana loves to sleep coiled up inside the world snake ananta who allows him to come up with new ideas he can install in the world. jungkook will be in that kind of occasional limbo, too. he figures out many things to expand and improve in the home and his family. i’d compare his fatherhood to how he learns english, that’s pretty much the same principle. we also see a masculine angelic being kneeling before narayana in prayer, it could be jungkook’s son who really admires his father a lot and listens to advice without rebelling against it. maybe it’s because jungkook can get on eye level with his kid without much trouble. last but not least, the literal interpretation: jk will be a cute and sleepy dad. ♡😴

  * seokjin — GANGA: “Flexibility”

this card is just… super beautiful! as expected when it comes to kim seokjin, who are we kidding, there’s no other option. we see the lotus goddess ganga float on water pretty much completely unbothered. she’s got her best gown on, the sky is blue, everything is in bloom around her. i think this couldn’t be any more perfect to describe jin as a dad. he looks good (while jimin will be the hot dad in bts, jin will be the dazzling one), he does his thing, he goes with the flow. flexibility is a pretty accurate key word i’d apply to him. since ganga is responsible for the holy and peaceful river ganges, she is said to bring about softness, innocence, going past obstacles. jin is going to be veeery chill about his daily life, with no hurry or pressures whatsoever. that transfers to the kid and his partner so heavily, we’ll see a very wholesome and slow-paced family dynamic play out. it’s the sweetest thing. it really nurtures the child. out of all cards i pulled, he’s by far the most lighthearted dad. i was blown away, the card’s message is such a reassuring and promising one. you go jin!

  * yoongi — GANESHA/NRITYA-GANAPATI: “Vocation”

and here’s the odd one out to round this up in an interesting way. you won’t be surprised, i wasn’t surprised. you probably already suspect where this vocation thing is going. i see what the cards are trying to tell me over and over. yoongi is pretty preoccupied following his higher calling. not obsessively, but steady and stalwart enough. and since he doesn’t half-ass anything and tends to limit himself to one goal, i don’t think he’s gonna abandon his music and consider fatherhood his new vocation. if he does, mind you, he _will_ consider it like a kind of heart’s desire to work on. however, the god that rules this card pretty much gives away what yoongi will be doing in the near future 😅 nritya-ganapati is an embodiment of the most popular writer god: sweet and relaxed ganesha, i’m sure you’ve heard about him. ganesha is a very creative elephant deity who dances through all ill fate and grants healing. it’s obvious to me that yoongi is very much that. writing songs, sorting himself out (!), doing what he does best. vocation is his prized value, he needs something to put out to the world. becoming daddy woongles is probably something he reserved for later in life, job comes first. all slowly but surely, elephants move with deliberation.


	24. BTS' Personality Reading

_if we’re talking personality, it’s time for the big guns. i promised i’d use this deck to an anon, today we’re doing a shaman soul reading. _

  * **Jungkook: THE RAINBOW**

A sign that the end of the storm is near. This card is truly blessed and imbued with great innocence because that’s exactly what Jungkook is. It’s the “everything is alright” signal: The rainbow symbolizes completion of the soul in the Himalayan region where shamans consider rainbows a bridge to the afterlife. Believe it or not: What we see as JK is the last incarnation of his line. His journey is basically complete (!), it is whole. He’s found what we will all find and the end which is a state of profound happiness. There’s a reason why he brings so much ease, fun, and talent everywhere he goes. That sense of lightness and positivity is deeply embedded in him. Brightness, bubbliness, fleeting moods but always optimistic. His personality is all about joy and the feeling of soaring high. It’s not a farce we see on camera, _he really is like that._ What I noticed is. Since we see a colorful bird dashing forward on a ray of light, I believe JK is headed somewhere blissful, and he’s headed there fast. The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, pretty much. Not just the shamans in Nepal consider the rainbow as an arch, Norse ones do, too. The Bifröst bridge connects Midgard to the Æsir. Jungkook has a sort of divine connection going on. That’s why his personality is dignified. Bifröst is translated to ‘shimmering path’, that he got famous was destined from the beginning.

  * **Hoseok: THE SWEAT LODGE**

Hey, Mama. I am not surprised that this card is all about a connection to mother earth and all things maternal. The hut — and the ritual that is behind it — is essentially an image for the womb. Hoseok is looking for that warm and cozy feeling in his life. That tells you a whole lot about the personality we rarely see on stage, it’s a much calmer state. The act of sweating disperses old habits and bad thoughts, this is precisely what he seeks. That blissful, protected place/state of being attracts him, or rather, draws him back into his past. His character is so youthful and cheery because he longs for a space like the sweat lodge that leaves you relaxed, drained from the weight of the world, and without sorrows. What he longs for is purity. He’s let go of demons and phases in his life he’s grown out of. His goal is to feel renewed and being without baggage. Note also that the sweat lodge is a community place. He _is_ deeply social, it’s not an act. Hoseok aspires to be a nurturing figure in the future, and peace is very important to him.

  * **Jin: TAMING THE WIND**

Think about it: Something as dynamic as air representing Jin makes a lot of sense. He might be a fire sign, but air is nonetheless strong in him. He is a person who is self-directed and cannot be grasped at any time. Air does what it wants, and few other forces can stop it. On top of that, wind is malleable. It can be completely still, gently blowing, come on strong, or be a flat out hurricane. The different levels of intensity are all present in Jin’s character. As in, he can be the introvert of all introverts only to turn into extroversion embodied. The card tells us about just how versatile he can be. That he will achieve more consistency in the future is represented by the act of taming: Yes, he will settle. Visually, the feather is the most important part of this card. It symbolizes a holy dedication to life and distributes smoke during shaman rituals. It can also be interpreted as a pointer when you’re in alignment. So, I’d describe Jin’s character as something that dispels the old to bring about harmony. Thus, he is wild and tame alike. Very interesting duality.

  * **Namjoon: THUNDER**

Next to Jimin’s card, this is the most powerful one I pulled. If you’re familiar with _The Tower_ in tarot, THUNDER is similar. Especially in its spiritual weight. Thunder always hails of new things coming. Namjoon is that kind of vanguard. Even his voice booms like thunder man, that’s no coincidence. That he’s the leader of one of the most famous boy groups on this planet means something dramatic and big coming our way. At his core, he is revolutionary. Namjoon is Namjoon because of his message that’s loud, terrifying to great many a hater, and a call to awakening. I am certain he is on his way to enlightenment, I’m not kidding. Because think about, thunder comes first, then: lightning. It describes his personality progression well: Namjoon did a full 180° in the last years. He did all of his shadow work. This card always says a person is about to fulfill their purpose, so he’s currently at the very brink. He is scared to the core but knows that he’s destined for great things. Like buffalos storming ahead, he is unstoppable just like that. It’s because of him that the game changes 😊

  * **Yoongi: THE PRESENT**

Beside the literal interpretation of Yoongi being a present to this world which truly is the case, this card also means unconditional offering in a general sense. You’d think it’s his wonderful music that he has gifted us. The meaning of the card says otherwise, things go deeper, it’s about something that is not material in nature. Only true love and true feelings can fully belong to a person and they can give them as a present. I think this is what Yoongi’s personality at its deepest level is about. _He is a generous man._ Who is more giving than someone so dedicated and full of tender emotions. The card is also a signifier of gratitude, and I think Yoongi truly is thankful. The winged woman shown on the card lifts up the sun, which tells me Yoongi wants to uphold joy and that he was sent to us as an angelic, radiant being. Lil’ cherub he is. The card is colored in such a bright yellow and orange way, I think he could be a kind of light worker, even, if you’re familiar with this concept. What Yoongi’s aim is at its most basic level is to gain access to the happiness of life. And he wishes so dearly we experience it, too. I need a moment.

  * **Jimin: THE INCA CROSS**

Ooof. Oh shit. This card is a massive fucking deal. I’m stunned every time I see it. It has a huge wtf factor. A simple but overarching symbol. To shamans, the Inca Cross symbolizes all directions and dimensions coming together. It even connects the Underworld with the Gods themselves. It also has a hole in the middle, allowing us to travel to a different perspective. It tells me Jimin is the one holding everything around him together with his personality. He is that cross, a compass basically. He has access to greater wisdom. The Inca Cross is a big leap, this is what Jimin essentially is. What he exudes propels us forward and unites us. He can make people change their mind and direction in life. He is only halfway aware of that skill. I wouldn’t mess with him either way, he is the true axis of Bangtan. The _crucial_ (=cross-like!) one, even Namjoon said that. Now what’s also important is not just the cross itself but also the color. It is made of solid gold, a very warm tone. His charm and soothing character is innate to Jimin, and that is a regal feat. It’s very important that he knows his worth, that is the crux —cross— of the matter. Now this is where it gets really metaphysical: That the Inca Cross bridges the lower, middle (Human), and upper realm to shamans in Peru is no coincidence. It tells us Jimin was sent from a place that is _not_ this, aka the middle world. I think even people who are not into spirituality can feel that. He is either a saved soul from the Underworld so this is his first incarnation after a long time or he was sent from the Gods. Because the cross connects all worlds, it could even be both at the same time. And since the Inca Cross allows dimension and time travel (!)… maybe he can do even that. This card is telling me the wildest shit.

  * **Taehyung: HEART OF SKY**

During the last tarot readings I drew The Empress for him several times, the energy is no different here. This card has Queen of the Night type of imagery. It’s a very dreamy, whimsical woman immersed in melancholy, dressed in lavish garments. It’s not hard to see the parallel to Taehyung’s character. He is just as nostalgic and concerned with all things that bring more beauty to this planet. That is his purpose. I repeat: Taehyung is here to spread the fine things in life to bring us sophistication and wholesomeness. The Heart of Sky is quite possibly the card most connected to creativity and love. It encourages the one receiving it to paint. We know he’s already an artist at heart, the shaman cards know it, too. Heart of Sky means to pour out your emotions. And to show all your talents in a gorgeous way. The card is just… spot on. Nighttime plays an important role in this illustration, Tae is more Moon than Sun in personality. He’s in tune not just with his divine masculine, but also feminine. Perfect balance. The Heart of Sky carries with it a strong ethical component also, that means Taehyung is figuring out his intent very often. He’s a benevolent person, a creator. A good person, a benevolent heart. He wants the best for everyone, you and me, anybody.

  * **Bangtan: THE SUN **

I also pulled a card for the personality of the group as a sum. THE SUN is pretty straightforward: BTS are luminaries, a figurative giant. A super-star. Shamans connect the sun to male energy so the allegory fits, there’s a bright and positive masculine quality in their work. BTS are a hot topic and the energy is high. Sometimes even overpowered because their solar pizzazz is so ardent — burning out _is_ the #1 danger here. That’s why the members connected to the moon and night (Joon, Tae, Yoongi, to some extent Jimin) are so important to balance everything. Passion, humor, creativity, playfulness are always around when BTS is near. The sun is at the center or the universe and widely seen, the group indeed takes that center spot right now. Many other life forms depend on the sun, revolve around it, BTS and their light are needed. If they fall, a system collapses. The card tells us they are currently at their zenith, truly radiant now, soaring like the winged spirit on the card. Also, to state the obvious: Come on, who’s the sun of BTS? Hobi’s personality sticks out the most, reflects back to the group dynamic. This is his card and time to shine. He makes or breaks the deal and the cards know it. He sets the tone.

  * **bighit: THE JAGUAR**

I wanted to see what the personality of bighit as a whole is, too. Unsurprisingly — what came out is an animal who’s a roaring force to be reckoned with. The energy is a lot more competitive and serious compared to The Sun. I find it convincing and see why these cards came out: Lighthearted group, big business company. Now, the Jaguar has a dark side as well as extreme advantages. He sure doesn’t look like _the_ scariest animal ever, but being on top of the food chain allows him to do whatever he pleases: He’ll never be prey. On the other hand, he is protected because he’s so strong. Bighit does have that quality of being untouchable. Much like the jaguar, it’s an undertaking that operated in the shadows for long. We know that Bang PD claims to have the secret success formula and isn’t as public as say Lee Soo Man and JYP. There is a component of mystery, and the other companies are careful because of it. On the light side, BTS certainly have powerful and rational guidance. To give an analogy from the jungle book: Bighit is like Bagheera, the voice of reason, infusing BTS with strength and knowledge.


	25. How Would BTS Be Like As Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platonic makes the world go round 🎶 question by anon was: "I wanna know what bts are like as best friends 😭😭 like they’re so funny as a group but I wonder what they’re like without the cameras and with people they choose to spend time with outside of work"

  * **jimin**: 10 OF PENTACLES — somebody ask him to write a book on friendship 101, please. with jimin, it’s a walk in the park (pun sorta intended). quality friend, reliable. great listener. since the 10 of coins is about old age: he’ll have long-term friendships for the majority of his life. oh, the most giving guy. he knows how it’s done. 
  * **yoongi**: 9 OF CUPS — there’s a lot of value in platonic relaxation time to him. it’s something satisfying to the heart. he’s got a certain pride in being friends with somebody, too. as in, _yeah, this is an alliance! _😤 which probably sounds funny but is a likely group dynamic he enjoys. however, he also keeps in mind not to let his work off the hook.
  * **joon**: 3 OF PENTACLES (rev) — chill. always finds a minute to exchange. though, and this is where it can get either entertaining or a bit frustrating: organizing ways to meet or coming up with things to do together is not his forte; he doesn’t like the spending money aspect of that. clumsy joon rather hands that part to his friend and adapts. 
  * **taehyung**: 5 OF CUPS — out of all members, maybe next to jin, he’s the friend that isn’t just wearing rose-colored glasses all the time. he’ll be open with his sadder feelings and needs a bit of a supporting shoulder to cry on every now and then. he’s careful with friends, he might have been through bad experiences with former bffs in the past.
  * **jin**: THE TOWER — not the type of friend who will always be down for sweet talk, jin doesn’t mince words in all matters of opinion. not compatible with people who are subdued and smooth issues over a lot, he definitely wants to shake things up a lot and get down to the core of things. the best friend to have when shit hits the fan 💪
  * **hobi**: 2 OF PENTACLES (rev) — not a fan of being consistent, and he actually isn’t very able to keep things regular: he will contact his friend(s) sporadically how it fits into his schedule. has a difficult time making decisions like jk and can overextend himself with social life because he sees so much to do, so much to say, so much to try.
  * **jk**: 2 OF SWORDS — genuinely shy. not because he’s crushing or something, he’s just jungshook. jk as a friend has a slight tendency to be indecisive when it comes to going somewhere because he puts his friend’s decision first. as in, the type of polite guy who rather tags along instead of calling the shots. similar to namjoon’s card.


	26. How BTS and Lil Nas X feel about each other

i pulled the 4 OF SWORDS for lil nas x. bts see him as a kind of chill mentor who’s quite self-aware and always takes out the stress from all affairs. the card also carries a religious undertone with it. so bangtan thinks he really believes in what he does. he’s got a bit of a ‘holy’, elevated feeling to his oevre as in, his celebrity status, not his actual confession. on the other hand, they don’t think he’s overbearing or arrogant, but very grounded within himself.

then the FOUR OF WANDS came out for bts. so, lil nas x quintessentially views them as a group headed for success. the atmosphere of the card is very light, you observe a couple departing from a celebration in town. lil nas x admires bts and seriously thinks they’re a fun combo to hang out with. maybe he even spots their greater potential. that’s why they collabed on stage. he wishes them the very best and wants to witness how they develop themselves. he’s also aware how strong their bond is.


	27. Why Is Hobi So Freaky/Kinky?

the reasons why someone has a kink is always quite profound i think. few people wonder about it; takes a lot of honesty.

now. the tarot explains it like this. i had the FIVE OF WANDS coming out for the question:

the card stands for all things conflict, quest of territory, aggression, defending one’s interest. not with super lethal weapons — see card, they use wooden sticks in combat — but you’re still fighting and struggling to prove your strength. hoseok has these qualities and wants them to go somewhere. but he can’t just spread discord and strife all over his social environment and antagonize people, can he. there has got to be structure and someone actually willing to have hobi’s temper inflicted upon them (that sounds so scary to me this guy is dynamite 😅). in a positive way, on top of that. so where can you release energy and aggressive tension the best? unless you sign up for boxing classes, that’s kinky sex. although, boxing — that aggression goes two ways, it’s a switch culture thing, isn’t it. classic BDSM can have more distinct roles between Dom and sub which is why Hoseok is attracted to it. essentially, why Hobi has such a freaky side to him is because he’s looking for an outlet. it promises adrenaline and competition in a kind of sexy way. since the FIVE OF WANDS is also about athleticism: he could consider kinky things an actual sport. pushing himself and getting drenched in sweat has a certain appeal to him, much like his strong libido finding relief. because it is so strong, one partner won’t do, i believe that’s why a lot of signs for poly sex are recurring in my and other people’s readings.


	28. How BTS Would Take Care of A Sick GF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yoongi was covered separately in a previous chapter)

**joon**: KNIGHT OF WANDS — First and foremost, he is a gentleman. Trying to cheer her up as good as he can, running errands, even playing the hero a little bit because knight cards are a bit on the flamboyant, bolder side. He’ll likely stir up the entirety of BTS because it’s a big deal for him to help.

**seokjin**: PAGE OF SWORDS — Another court card like Joon’s so a very chivalrous approach, however, more planned out and even more energetic. Jin will research and rush around to get medication and medical input on her condition. I think he’ll browse the web a lot to get advice.

**taehyung**: 5 OF WANDS — Interesting one. He’s either not the most serious person about it or makes it a competition, who takes care of whom, when, and how much, especially when he gets ill as well which will likely happen. Love makes things mutual, doesn’t it. Tae will also be a big tease, mind you.

**jimin**: 5 OF SWORDS — Recurring card over here. Jimbles will probably end up a little stressed and anxious because he soaks it up like a sponge when someone he loves feels down and defeated. I can see him falling sick along with her right away because of empathy and overextending himself. 

**hobi**: 9 OF WANDS — This is a card that talks a lot about keeping one’s guard up. I think Hobi rather goes the way of letting the body do the work instead of interfering a lot. Because just as in Jimin’s case, he will exhaust himself taking care of her fast, the 9 OF WANDS shows incoming fatigue 😢

**jk**: THE MOON (reverse) — Big revelation. The Moon upright means not knowing what to do. Upside down it’s more like: Now I have an idea how to proceed. JK might not be confident at first but really warms up to the idea of taking care of her. He develops a routine, devotes his time, makes tea.


	29. Valentine's Day Reading: BTS as Boyfriends

_time for a valentine’s reading _💖

  * **🌹 jimin**: KNIGHT OF PENTACLES
    * Sweet, this card carries some major elegant themes with it. There’s a sense of great responsibility here. Jimin has had tough and nasty cards in so many other readings, this is a complete relief to see. The KNIGHT OF PENTACLES is a very cool and patient guy who is able to make his and someone else’s dreams come true with steady movement and planning. I’ve imagined Jimin enjoying a knight-like role already, this card is not surprising in terms of its topics. So, the knight right here is not just confirmation of chivalry on his side, but also, and this is nothing new in my readings either, significant affluence. Jimin will work hard for this relationship that he treasures a lot. Not just as in, working on the partnership itself, but also work hard to have the right bank account for all planned ventures. He will take his S/O on travels and retreats, and wants to live life very lavish because his ambition compels him. The KNIGHT OF PENTACLES is also a very persistent figure, so Jimin will be very loyal. Contrary to what everyone will expect, you won’t see him flirt left and right anymore, nope. Jimin will have his feelings and need for approval under control.
  * 🌹**jungkook**: THE STAR
    * Same thing here. Another familiar motive. It’s a trend in his readings, Jungkook’s cards are always full of innocence and gentleness. He’d be no different as a boyfriend. THE STAR is an inspired and hopeful card that hardly strikes a gloomy note. I don’t think it has to be interpreted as ‘JK, the superstar boyfriend!’ in this context, I rather associate THE CHARIOT card with that. It’s a softer, more down-to-earth dynamic, very wholesome and on eye level. In that regard, Jungkook is the entire opposite of Yoongi who is made to dissolve burdens and times of hardship. Jungkook wouldn’t thrive with that, and keeps the relationship drama-free for that matter. He’s a soothing place to always return to. Jungkook is a great healer even if he doesn’t know it. I think he will be the boyfriend to someone who recovers from pain, like an angel he’s watching over their betterment. He’ll create a positive atmosphere and dedicate himself fully. This man knows no guile.
  * **🌹hoseok**: SIX OF CUPS (REV)
    * Upright, this card symbolizes a child-like, rose-colored view of the world. Very past-focused, life like a fairytale, things are always alright and perfect. On the downside, that means living the illusion and not facing harsh truths. Romanticizing what is not real and long gone, so to speak. A sort of catching up process where you relive things you falsely hold onto. Just kids being kids as the imagery suggests, a young boy and girl playing without a care in the world. Now in reverse, this means maturity. A lot more realism. Hoseok will be a sober boyfriend without a lot of nostalgia going on. A man child he won’t be. This guy will not get on your nerves and know nothing on how to handle this. Hoseok has left behind the people-pleasing and smiling through the pain, this is major growth. He won’t pretend anything with his partner, this will be real talk, the true Jung Hoseok. That is so, so valuable.
  * 🌹**tae**: FOUR OF WANDS
    * Sound the fanfares and bring out the flowers, everybody. What do we have on our hands, who would have thought? The classic marriage card. Big surprise, totally caught us off guard. The FOUR OF WANDS is all about departing to a new, glorious life, together forever, Rick Astley, you name it, rom-com in all its splendor. What can I say. We’ve discussed this back and forth for months and arrived at the same conclusion all over. Here is someone who is certainly not meant to be a boyfriend. But someone who upgrades to husband material very fast. Catch my drift? Dating, you can skip that step, honestly, just wed already. This card longs for stability. Now, another aspect of that card is having a celebration in the general sense, too. He’s very much into anniversaries, birthdays, holidays, meeting friends. Always down for an upbeat time, especially downtown where it’s bustling and you can feel the pulse of the new century. You’ll go out a lot, it’ll be continuous fun.
  * 🌹**joon**: KING OF SWORDS
    * I’m laughing. Oh goddamnit. I dunno, can this reading really offer anything new to you, I’m not sure 😂 It’s always either the Queen or the King of Swords coming out for Namjoon. At this point, I think he is emblematic of the swords court, the royal couple in particular. And it makes sense, the KING OF SWORDS is an experienced and intelligent man. He approaches everything with discernment and compelling logic. Loving from the heart is secondary, his mind is where his partner is enclosed and thought about. Mind you, he _is_ gregarious with affections, but even more with giving with advice. He likes to protect and analyse, he is reliable. He takes relationships very seriously and won’t fool around there. Silly klutz Joon who can’t even cut an onion? Not on his watch, goodbye to that, he has business to take care of, and a brain to exercise, conversations to make, organising to oversee. 
  * 🌹**jin**: JUDGMENT
    * Another recurring major arcana card, that’s interesting. In the BTS’ core values reading, we had this come out for Jin representing his need for honesty, a blank slate, open discussions with all cards on the table. I think he really does wear his heart on the sleeve and doesn’t play. Jin prefers to verbalize anything that’s like the elephant in the room, so his partner has got to be a frank soul, likewise. Maybe also, someone very loud, JUDGEMENT is not a very silent Tarot card, that’s for sure. He’s also unafraid of arguments instead of pretending issues don’t exist. One thing this card makes me sure of, he won’t bottle up anything. And, he won’t shift the blame or create it just to be mad. That is a great and underestimated skill nobody wants to talk about because relationships are expected to be 100% positive. Jin knows of the reality check and untangles that; the pitfalls, how lies and resentment can destroy it all. That’s why he’s a good boyfriend. He doesn’t just enjoy the good days, the bad days he can tackle, too.
  * 🌹**yoongi**: STRENGTH
    * More major arcana input right here. That means big topics, big revelations, big steps in life. This card rocks. To express it literally: He is your rock, everything that is like a pick-me-up. Yoongi is not the kind of boyfriend that someone with a walk in the park life needs. He’s entirely unequipped for that, in fact. The best boyfriend he can be if someone needs his help and his shoulder. Now, you believe that Yoongi is a very fierce boyfriend, the card is about power, right? Not so fast. STRENGTH is also about taming and caring. Not brutality and hate. There’s something very comforting in how he behaves around his S/O. He’s learned to deal with his emotions and how to pass them on in the right way. The card suggests great esteem and lack of self-doubt, so expect Yoongi’s confidence to skyrocket with his partner. He’s really proud of them. He won’t be anxious around them which is about the best sign you can have how trusting he is and how open his heart has become.


	30. Agust D2 Prediction

_I asked the Tarot cards how AGUST D2 will be like. More of an open question, and I know my deck does what it wants anyway _😄

So we get the TWO OF PENTACLES. Funny it’s the ‘two’ representing the _second_ mixtape, this is no coincidence. What I was picking up there is Yoongi juggling two ‘images’ or two material realities there. You see that the card is all about a balance act quite blatantly with the guy swinging the coins back and forth infintely. So this is a concept that will show us Yoongi’s duality, but not in a combative manner. It won’t be like the first mixtape’s MVs that are very linear, one certain type of styling. Now this won’t be Jekyll and Hyde or something, pentacles are all about what is tangible, connected to the earth. 

So Yoongi will show us the downsides of fame on a material level, but also show off his riches. And maybe meet halfway there at the conclusion that either extreme won’t make you happy. Maybe inspired by Parasite right there, this is about finding a peace of mind with one’s current available means rather than class struggle. AGUST D2 will have a lot of talk about what he owns and what it means to him. It won’t be as emotional or aggressive as the first mixtape, otherwise we’d have swords, wands, or cups. Pentacles are a settled, grounded feeling, the rap will be less witty but more, say, practical if that makes sense. 

Everything will feel calmer and more settled. It’s a chill tracklist. For visuals, we’ll see him dressed up with a hat and flashy colors, even jester-like, not green-toned as last time (except the shoes, those might be green). Maybe circus aesthetics is the theme? Water will also play an important role in the MV, you can see the sea in the background of the card. The mixtape is going to be well-rounded with a good balance of songs, exploring more than one genre. The ‘two’ being so present in this card also tells me we get a truckload of collabs. Or two versions of the mixtape on top of that. As I said, the whole project is about a very tangible dual-sidedness. 


	31. BTS' Sexual Style + What Turns Them On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: "Hi Caro! Can you please do a tarot reading about what make BTS members sexually aroused?"

as i’ve DIY-ed my own 18+ tarot/oracle cards recently — nothing spectacular just colored sheets w/ keywords on it — i see it’s time to use ‘em 🤓

🍒 jimin

  * SEXUAL STYLE: “**docile**”
    * _this card is, captain obvious, all about submission. totally surprising i know. jimin likes to adapt and devote himself, prefers guidance and won’t shy away from fulfilling naughty orders._
  * WHAT AROUSES HIM: “**marks**”
    * _jimin could not be a greater enthusiast of bruises, scratches, and hickeys. i mean, he’s got a long neck, lots of space available. rumor has it he has a nice back, too._

🍒 jungkook

  * SEXUAL STYLE: “**stamina**”
    * _it’s your sign that jk is indeed the most enduring and knows how to hold himself back consistently. he’s the youngest — but controls his orgasm the best. jk did not sign up to disappoint._
  * WHAT AROUSES HIM: “**ownership**”
    * _so any possessive behavior does it for him, huh. ‘mine’ and ‘belong’ are the words that keep jk up at night. collars and pet names are right up jungkook’s alley, too._

🍒 joon

  * SEXUAL STYLE: “**vanilla**”
    * _both of his cards are all gentle which seems to be quite some confirmation that namjoon is tame in bed. sex is chill and kinks are not on his radar very much. he’s very loving._
  * WHAT AROUSES HIM: “**playful**”
    * _the leader loves all cute and adorable things and doesn’t mind super soft sex that doesn’t really get down to business. you and me baby making love like gorillas? not in this household._

🍒 jin

  * SEXUAL STYLE: “**deep**”
    * _so much about shallow penetration. this card is also about oh well, making use of every orifice and love juice available _😇 _and generally, prolonged sex, no quickies in sight._
  * WHAT AROUSES HIM: “**poly**”
    * _looks like jinnie sees a lot of thrill in threesomes and gangbangs. or shall i say the usual catchphrase that seems to get everyone going… rOmaN oRgIEs_

🍒 yoongi

  * SEXUAL STYLE: “**fast**”
    * _here goes an unexpected twist — quite opposite to jin, yoongi has some serious need for speed and won’t hesitate to have a quickie when the moment and location is right._
  * WHAT AROUSES HIM: “**kissing**”
    * _who knew that yoongi gets off on anything oral? french is the way to go, and there’s not just one set of lips he’s eager to kiss and penetrate with his tongue. do i have to say more?_

🍒 hoseok

  * SEXUAL STYLE: “**positions**” 
    * _there goes the contortionist in him. hobi will not constrict himself to the standard set of positions at all, it’s all about dancing in the sheets. oh, how he can bend those legs…_
  * WHAT AROUSES HIM: “**biting**”
    * _now he’s similar to jimin in that regard, hoseok is getting the hots when it comes to leaving marks. teeth are totally unappreciated all over the place but not in hope world._

🍒 tae

  * SEXUAL STYLE: “**graceful**”
    * _oh la la, this is the true parisian style! good for him, taehyung knows he’s got a great body and knows how to use it. this card is all about 0% awkwardness.11/10 would recommend._
  * WHAT AROUSES HIM: “**tension**”
    * _striptease, dirty talk, delaying an orgasm, all kinds of buzzing sex toys everywhere: looks like some suspense, teasing, and bickering is taehyung’s cup of tea. _


	32. What It Takes To Be With Jungkook

the tarot card i drew was: holy smokes, THE EMPRESS. 

  


the bar is rightfully very high. jungkook looks for someone who has their shit together. earning their own money, taking care of their body, being settled in life. this person is mature, well-dressed, and charismatic. it could also be a matter of status, you need the respective social standing to handle dating a celebrity like him. their partner has all the means and not a worry in the world, very low anxiety here. they’re not easily disturbed, but easily amused on the other hand. jk has a strong desire for the good life and will try to find someone who exudes something that’s like ‘yes, we can have it all’. a high level of sovereignty and sex appeal combine in this person, it’s not someone who leaves it all to him and waits. however, this partner is not bossy or strict like say the QUEEN OF SWORDS would be. THE EMPRESS is more about gentle guidance and still quite a dose of soft femininity. jungkook doesn’t want fights or drama, so he looks for someone peaceful just like him. this archetype indicates comfort zones and domestic spheres, that’s what he looks for.


	33. Your First Time With Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as in readings before, i'm using my self-made oracle cards here.

_let me tell you. whew, the super freaky cards came out. _

jungkook: “**STRIPTEASE**” — The part that will be the most memorable to both of you is this: Taking off each other’s clothes very deliberately. Not even the main act (!) will leave such an intense impression, so you know Jungkook is pretty damn good at undressing himself and you alike. He sees it as a great turn-on and service, and you know how polite he is. It’d be a pet peeve if it would go down hasty. He knows that there’s both vulnerability, tension, and eroticism involved. Nor does he want to scare or rush you. Add soft and rhythmic music for sure, no stripping without a good tune. He might be penetrating you and still have his tank top on, which he will delight in gradually removing because he knows how much it arouses you. 

jimin: “**BITING**” — This card is a much wilder one. Things are not slow at all like in Jungkook’s or Namjoon’s case. Jimin loves to get it on a little faster, a little rawer, a little cheekier. As with all things carnal: Lots of unhinged oral fixation involved here. With some people, that makes them sloppy or fearful, especially as a first time. With Jimin, on the other hand, it’s like the nervousness is blown away because he knows what he’s doing, and you’re too distracted because you’re tasting each other. Which will be a cause for laughter and overwhelming both of you with heat. You’ll have your faces buried in each other’s necks by the time you’re winding in the sheets. Jimin loves to see you mark him, he wants to awaken your temper and appetite. 

yoongi: “**FAST**” — Yoongi has no time to dabble in fears, he wants to #JustDoIt so you can take things further, bond more. Where does that impatience come from? Yes, your body does mess with his brain. You make him utterly weak. But also, he wants to have _a lot_ of quality sex with you. He needs the angsty start off the list. He doesn’t like the virginity kink hype or blue-eyed expectations. A realist, Yoongi has no use in you being inexperienced. Because: _He knows you need practice and calmness to feel all the pleasure he wants to give you_. Also, he doesn’t want to put any pressure on you, so he’ll act indifferent. It’s how he eases other people. Yoongi’s a keeper, he thinks about your future sex life and avoids stressing you out like the plague.

taehyung: “**MOUTH GAGS**” — Kink alert. Good lord. It caught me off guard, this is a card that usually comes out when the question revolves around an experienced Dom/sub practitioner, not a first time type of scenario where it’s all still baby steps and figuring stuff out. Which perhaps tells us… Taehyung already knows what he’s doing. There will be a gap of knowledge between the two of you, he has to take you to his level first, but it’s not a big deal to Taehyung who takes it easy and won’t judge. He likely does that by introducing you to his toy collection where you can take a pick. Someone’s gonna end up with their mouth restrained. Maybe because they’re moaning a lot, ya see. I’m leaving it up to your imagination who will be gagged.

namjoon: “**LUBE**” — Another card that tells me Nams came to this party very much prepared. What else did we expect, he’s too intelligent to wing it. And too rich not to shop online (which we all know he really loves) for a couple things to make you feel good anyway. Even if he knows how to get you wet, why not make it even wetter and introduce some juicy lubricant and plenty of saliva. Foreplay au masse, he’ll eat more pussy than JK can eat ramen. One thing’s for sure, it’s not gonna hurt. Joon has imagined every miserable tale of wreaking havoc with his length, so this is the result, he bought everything that will make the romp easier. Smart people know lube is the holy grail. Closely followed by a magic wand. Which RM will bring along, too.

jin: “**CREAMPIE**” — Someone’s been responsible and got an extra check-up. Because that first time will not be protected. Jin won’t let you wait to enjoy the pleasures of getting a nice filling at Eat Jin’s. There’s no thought he loves more than knowing you get all mixed up with him. And, that he’s deep inside of you, you’ll really have to wait until his semen drips out. Maybe he’s also a bit possessive like yup, Worldwide Handsome was in here, first place as always! You have to reign his enthusiasm in a little there, otherwise he’ll lose control and brag about you on weverse at 3:15 AM. Jokes aside, you can tell that you are a big deal to him. Proud boyfriend alert. And talk about eat, this card also tells me he might eat you out after cumming inside. 

hoseok: “**STAMINA**” — Another card that just keeps on recurring, particularly among members that are very much known for their high athleticism. Hoseok is no different, surprise surprise. A first time that doesn’t even last the blink of an eye? Embarrassing, this has to be a whole experience to you, a night to remember. Showman mode: on! Dim the lights! He knows he sets the bar, possibly for your entire life, and is not down to make it a mediocre memory just so it’s over. Like JK, his first and foremost focus is on creating something that you can think back to and smile how gently and sexily it was done. He’ll think a lot about different positions in advance and up his masturbation rate so he won’t enter this desperate.


	34. Yoongi's Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy bday to the sweetest honey boyy!!! my bias :3 loml.

**↳ NOTE** in both senses of the word. what does yoongi dream of day and night? i keep this deliberately broad and see where the cards take me. enjoy!

**⇢ disclaimer ♡ ** _tarot is subjective interpretation; there’s no guarantee for precision and things aren’t definite. believing in the cards is a choice. the reading is for entertainment purposes only, all portrayals are fictive/speculative._

**warnings** **⚠️** none

  


**a) ACE OF CUPS** starting out strong: yes. a relationship. he dreams about starting one. the ace in tarot always talks about a beginning, while cups indicate romance, health, and awe. he’s been daydreaming about dating a lot as of recently. there’s beauty and kindness in that card. yoongi is open to the sweet emotions in life and meeting new people. he dreams about being a happy boyfriend or even husband. he wears his heart on the sleeve in 2020, soft yoongi is out there in his full splendor 😄

**b) THE HANGED MAN** obstacles and crisis are a two-fold sword for yoongi. he loves it, he hates it. he sees how far he and BTS came. bring the pain on is a good motto for this card, the HANGED MAN is all about going for the sacrifice. yoongi knows that he gives it all for bangtan. what the card also stands for is prophecy. yes, yoongi might have psychic dreams. we all think he’s so good at predictions, i think his dreams give him those insights.

**c) 7 OF WANDS** there’s some anxiety in this card, i gotta point this out. the 7 OF WANDS is rather defensive in nature. yoongi feels a bit constricted to his imagination when it comes to his dreams. he has a hard time implementing his projects as of recently. which doesn’t mean that will stay that way, however. yoongi pictures himself as courageous and strong when pitted against competition. he might have a little hero or challenger fantasy of himself. he dreams about emerging victorious when faced with road blocks.

**d) 6 OF PENTACLES** the endless give and take of the world... this card is, unsurprisingly, all about philantropic endeavors. yoongi has been thinking about doing more donations like the one he did for daegu/corona virus. he enjoys being generous, it doesn’t detract from him. he feels confident in a spot where he knows he can distribute his wealth. he dreams about being just and right, a good person who moved on from greed and insecurity.

**e) KNIGHT OF PENTACLES** he found a new way of creating income. faster than usual where he has to wait for a paycheck. the knight in tarot has more speed and aptitude. however, yoongi takes the patient approach first. he dreams about new economic breakthroughs and making honest, ample money, all while expanding his skills. he feels great about himself these days, learns new things and gets curious about the world outside of kpop where other ways of income await him. he wants to be of service to bts and dreams of being seen as chivalrous and reliable by ARMY.


	35. BTS and PDA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon Q: "can you do a tarot reading about how they feel about PDA , what kind of PDA they like etc"

_i’m using angel cards for this, they have pretty touchy romance imagery so it’s easier to get clues._

  * _jimin_ — TRUE LOVE
    * **how he feels about it: **very comfortable. he allows himself to be close and trusting constantly. doesn’t really have doubt or negative feelings around it.
    * **what kind of PDA he likes:** back hugs, holding hands and wrists. resting the head on your partner’s shoulder. also: leaning in and whispering to each other.
  * _jungkook_ — VERY SOON
    * **how he feels about it: **needs it to be in a more secluded or shaded place in public, but very much likes to indulge once he knows you’re alone.
    * **what kind of PDA he likes:** softly kissing the partner’s hands and fingers especially, caressing the lower arms, standing close, cheek kisses.
  * _namjoon_ — UNREQUITED LOVE
    * **how he feels about it:** it is a bit remote to him, and he clearly idealizes it. joon’s not sure whether what he initiates will be returned. he’s insecure and careful.
    * **what kind of PDA he likes**: hand kisses, ‘bowing’ to his partner/lowering his height deliberately, fiddling with each other’s clothes.
  * _yoongi_ — HEART TO HEART
    * **how he feels about it: **yoongi doesn’t like it in any urban settings, it’s gotta be in nature. he often can’t fully say what he wants to do, he broods.
    * **what kind of PDA he likes:** pinning against trees, enclosing the partner’s hand with two palms, kisses on the nose or closed eye lids. 
  * _seokjin_ — DECEPTION
    * **how he feels about it:** maybe even a bit stealthy or showy, the card shows people with masks on it. he might like to exaggerate to cause some effect, he’s aware of onlookers.
    * **what kind of PDA he likes:** caressing mostly the shoulder or upper arm, playing with the other’s hair, holding the other’s thigh, sitting on each other’s laps.
  * _taehyung_ — FREE YOURSELF
    * **how he feels about it: **the card doesn’t have any couple on it unlike the others, and instead, a unicorn. so he might be the odd one out who doesn’t like it.
    * **what kind of PDA he likes: **\- 
  * _hoseok_ — THE CHEMISTRY IS RIGHT
    * **how he feels about it:** there is an ease to how he approaches it. on the other hand, just like jungkook and yoongi, a more remote spot or bench works better, best surrounded by trees.
    * **what kind of PDA he likes: **putting his arm around the other person to rest it on their shoulder. likes to lean in up close. offers the hand when the partner steps out of a car or takes stairs.


	36. Platonic Ideal Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what types of friends are bts looking for?

taehyung: FIVE OF WANDS  
recurring card, he seems to like that energy. playful, challenging, always there for the memes and banter. if someone is unruly and chaotic, taehyung is interested in what they do lol. he’s also unafraid to profoundly disagree. dumpling incident style, huh. the 5 of wands is all about bickering.

jimin: ACE OF WANDS  
fiery, hands-on, highly creative type of person who can fuck some shit up. wands are very energetic symbols in tarot, he might want to befriend an athlete, wants to work out (!) with them. now this is about friends but… the ace of wands is a pretty horny card. friends with benefits? you name it.

yoongi: QUEEN OF SWORDS (reverse)  
wow, okay. this card can actually stand for someone cutthroat, bossy, and even rude if it’s in reverse. yoongi might not have a problem with someone very straightforward at all. i mean, regina george? it’s someone he can gossip with lmao! and curse. yup. yoongi envisions a friend with a dark wit.

hoseok: THE HANGED MAN  
someone who might be a bit more esoteric and removed from normalcy. an idiosyncratic type that others see as the underdog. yielding personality, not particularly rambunctious or initiating. more of the innocent kind. hobi might have a bit of a savior complex when it comes to friends.

seokjin: SEVEN OF CUPS  
a dreamy person, 100%. head in the clouds is just his type. also, someone unafraid to show their admiration for him. jin won’t naively pretend his life can be seen as normal. he knows that his position can only attract envy, even from people in good spirits toward him. being an idol, he’s realistic.

jungkook: NINE OF CUPS  
it’s gotta be a particularly cheerful person. cue pharrell williams — happy. someone who knows how to live the good life. very popular on social media kind of individual, renowned and well-dressed, steadfast drinker, plenty of esteem and money. looks like kook likes people who can flex.

namjoon: FOUR OF CUPS (reverse)  
this card is coming out so often for namjoon, i don’t even know anymore! so, the upright four of cups is a pretty uninvolved and dismissing person. but in reverse, that means: lust for life incarnate. self-aware, tolerant, open-minded, forthcoming. namjoon values friends who spread positivity.


	37. how to make your own tarot/oracle cards

# making your own tarot/oracle cards: ideas & tips 🃏

  1. i made the mistake of settling with all bendy paper only once. this sounds like a total no-brainer, but never underestimate how durable the material has to be. especially since properly and thinly laminating is usually not something you can do by yourself. so, pick rather stable cardboard and your sharpest scissors.
  2. there’s one exception: use regular paper if you want foldable little pieces to ‘draw lots’. e.g., you can write features on them and divinate your future partner’s appearance. you write all sorts of possible hair and eye colors, heights, ethnicities, clothing styles, prominent facial characteristics etc down. be as specific as you like. then draw from an improvised urn (i use a metal tea box) and you get a physical profile already. e.g. wavy hair - blonde - 5′11.
  3. the same works with personality characteristics. drawing lots is a versatile and faster way of making up your own oracle. don’t be afraid to create a bunch, 50 and upward. you’ll need 30% more than you planned once you start coming up with things to write on them.
  4. for more sturdy cards: since you want to have an easy time shuffling and have all of them in equal size, pick a card template. from another deck, if you have. or [print one out](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.ya-webdesign.com%2Fimages%2Fblank-playing-cards-png-2.png&t=NjE5NDBiNWI0NDkzMjA1OWQ0NTdmMjY4MWQ0NGM2YjZlYTJlM2ViOCxjMzMzODBhN2U1ZGM2OTQ2NmFlNjgzMGRkOGM5NjRhNzZhMjRjNjRh). or sketch one with a ruler. important: plain rectangles will be a pain in the ass to shuffle, make sure to cut out cards with rounded edges, always.
  5. go creative with other shapes, just make sure they won’t get jammed or creased when you shuffle. e.g., a heart or sun shape might be very weird to handle. i found that making round cards is great. oval, i don’t know, didn’t try it out yet. triangles: maybe, but again with soft edges.
  6. using stickers and gold/silver/bronze colored-pens works well and looks cool. just be careful to let any gel pen ink dry before assembling the cards. silver on black cardboard is particularly nice.
  7. if you fancy making a larger deck — which you will end up wanting as it has more variety — consider saving time while cutting cards out. stack or fold the cardboard double or triple instead of just one sheet at a time. especially if you make like 80 lots, this will be the #1 hack.
  8. how to come up with things you can write onto your cards? i tend to get the best deck when i don’t think ahead. unless you have a 100% knack for planning it out, improvise all the way, automatic writing. you’ll get all sorts of keywords in your mind once you start out. double-check for repetitions regularly.
  9. sometimes, you might also feel like writing quotes or longer (maybe channeled) messages on them, no limits to experimenting.
  10. take it slow when writing onto the cards. nothing have i regretted more than jotting things down quickly. if you don’t mind sloppy go ahead, just know using a nice handwriting and taking your time respects the cards. especially if you might use them for others, you never know, keep the letters clean and decently large.
  11. mind you, you might omit writing altogether and sketch symbols or imagery. animals, plants, antiques, planets, zodiac signs. it can be rudimentary or absolutely artful, anything is possible. and again, stickers can come in handy here. you often get pretty and plenty ones in home decor/DIY/gardening/lifestyle magazines that have them included on an extra page. just make sure they are rather thin so you can shuffle the cards well. and that’s it, you’re good to go!


	38. looks and kinks of bts' future partners

_alright, something for fun. i talked about [how to **divinate your future partner’s looks**](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/614328391290781697/making-your-own-tarotoracle-cards-ideas-tips)**.** so, i did that for bts. take it with a grain of salt and consider that circumstances can change, but also remember there is a little truth in every card. since you never know, female and male version. plus: oracle cards for their sexual quirks to make this a bit risqué. _

**↳ **DISCLAIMER: if there are **contradictions**, the oracle picks up on more than 1 potential partner down the line, or there are several ways things can play out but the situation is still forming. now let’s get into it 😄

**❤️ seokjin**

  * _female_: likes to wear hats, blue-green eyes, cool blonde, long limbs, delicate look, medium thick brows, light tan, puffy face, likes high heels, geeky shirts, casual style 
  * _kinks_: **handcuffs, dacryphilia**
  * _male_: petite, accent/dialect, red hair, narrow eyes, straight hair, prefers covering up, medium lips, buzzcut, visible illness, medium dark skin, fire sign, unconventionally attractive
  * _kinks:_ **suspensions, licking**

**❤️ yoongi**

  * _female_: dark brunette or cool blonde, full lips, punk style, muscular, light brows, small or medium nose, cat eyes, dark skin, nail polish/manicure, glasses
  * _kinks: _**fingering, virginity**
  * _male: _thin lips, north american or oceanian descent, prominent collarbones, platinum bleached hair, prefers revealing clothes, oily skin, abs, skin blemishes, wavy or coily hair, brown eyes
  * _kinks: _**cock warming, food play**

**❤️ hoseok**

  * _female_: long or very long hair, either 5′0-5′5 or 5′10-6′, south/middle american european or south east asian, has a disability, water sign, earth moon, prominent baby hair, medium brows
  * _kinks: _**biting, swearing**
  * _male: _curly hair, glasses, sporty, ambidextrous, unconventionally attractive, edgy style, 30+, narrow eyes, medium or prominent nose, accent, brown eyes
  * _kinks: _**dildos, poly sex**

**❤️ namjoon**

  * _female_: 26-30 years old, alternative style, skinny, delicate, round face, likes high heels, African descent, focused look, earch sign, sporty, lower weight than average, dark skin
  * _kinks: _**satin, mouth gags**
  * _male:_ shoulder length hair, fire sign, cool skintone, blue-green eyes, long lashes, well-endowed (aye), glasses, rugged style, red hair, baby face, clear skin, prominent body hair
  * _kinks: _**clothed sex, graceful postures (?)**

**❤️ jungkook**

  * _female_: prominent nose, either wavy or afro hair, long limbs, blue-green/blue or dark brown eyes, air moon sign, glasses, round face, very pale, freckles
  * _kinks: _**cunnilingus, sweating**
  * _male: _undercut, bony frame, big feet, baritenor voice, muscular, islander, prominent jawline, amazing scent, lanky, medium size, green eyes, small nose
  * _kinks: _**kneeling, receiving end**

**❤️ jimin**

  * _female_: straight hair, no makeup or just red lipstick, black hair, light brown eyes, 21-25, glasses, weight above average, likes to wear hats, baby hair, water or fire sign, muscular, s-american or european
  * _kinks: _**drooling, praise**
  * _male: _looks older than they are, androgynous, dark skin, greek statue-like, bass voice, bald, very groomed, ethereal, european, 30+, necklaces, preppy style
  * _kinks: _**vanilla, contortionism**

**❤️ taehyung**

  * _female_: blush, thick hair, either higher or lower weight than average, light brown or blue eyes, golden brunette, cat eyes, central asia, golden or light tan, wavy hair, wears caps
  * _kinks:_**loves to please, eyes rolling back**
  * _male: _big hands, natural blush, sexy, 20-25, standard dialect of his area of birth, dark brunette, visible illness, bracelets, African descent, toned, bright smile, colored hair
  * _kinks: _**ice, messy sex**


	39. rising signs of their future partners

  * tae: JUDGEMENT — scorpio rising
  * jin: THE HERMIT — virgo rising
  * joon: KNIGHT OF WANDS – sagittarius rising
  * yoon: KNIGHT OF PENTACLES — capricorn rising
  * jimin: THE LOVERS — gemini rising
  * hobi: FIVE OF WANDS — leo rising
  * jjk: SEVEN OF WANDS — leo rising

lotta wands in there. we’ll see fire risings take the cake 😄


	40. why is namjoon underappreciated/why does he feel neglected?

i drew a card and it explains his situation well. it’s THE FOOL, _but in reverse._

  


**-interpretation-**

namjoon’s circumstances are the following: he is the kind of guy who already feels like he reached the end of the journey. he’s advanced. while k-pop is more about a youthful spirit, everything bright and new. in tarot, THE FOOL is a fun and original person who’s a beginner in life, just starting out and fascinating others with that. brimming with ideas and curiosity, like a baby learning to crawl. it’s the first archetype in the tarot deck, after all. every debut group carries that kind of innovative feeling, and that’s why it appeals to fans. think about TXT and NCT Dream stepping on the scene. that caused a huge stir. meanwhile, namjoon is someone who feels like he’s seen and done it all. he had his piece of the cake, he’s completed his youthful dancing and prancing — or, at least, that’s what people see on the surface. namjoon’s playful, very idol-esque side is very much thrown under the bus in favor of emphasizing his responsible and mature qualities. he is totally goofy, but it’s not acknowledged all too often as his public image. his appearance contributes to that, he does not look like a haechan or hyungwon or baekhyun or jimin. his build is non-standard and not what this industry expects to sell, even if he does have many desirable qualities that many people clearly see.

look at the sun on the card, but flip its symbolism upside down: his mood isn’t perfectly bright all the time, he’s not an extrovert, his energy is not endless, he is unafraid to show the unhappy sides of things (see MONO). all that does not perfectly resonate with a lot of people. namjoon is too many steps ahead and nonconforming by default. he doesn’t deliberately act like the literal fool in the circus to get his fans going. he doesn’t want to be that kind of puppet, pretending and joking around. which means he caters to a smaller demographic and he knows it. he wishes he was more recognized for that authenticity, but he knows that the audience looks toward more fun idols to get what they want. and, that he can’t be entitled to get appreciation for being the odd one out. still, he feels left behind but also too high up, too far. namjoon is out of reach and way, _way_ too experienced to play the game of his peers by now. he’s annoyed by naivety, irrationality, carelessness, nuisance, lack of focus, stupidity. he can’t entertain it, he can’t help it. 

what aggravates that is his position in the group. the philosopher-leader and chronically overworked writer. since years. people look up to that, but there is less of an incentive to fawn unless his sexy frame and voice is concerned. namjoon does not incite as much of a childish (FOOL-ish), squeaking response like other artists do. his role is not spontaneous enough. how reflected he is takes the wind out of those sails. he gets very different clout from very selective people, even if his appeal has been getting broader. bts is a seasoned group and namjoon as its central mind embodies that tenfold. even his idealism is laced with a kind of serenity. his prudent ways are extreme. that has people who are in it for the fun like woah, this guy is deep, he makes me think a bit too much there. there is no glaring appeal of innocence to fans in namjoon, that’s what the card communicates. he is underappreciated because he is not carefree and reckless, doesn’t deliberately spark excitement the way you would expect an idol to do it. RM stepping out is like oh shit, here is the intellectual authority. he induces a different awe. not many people are ready to really respect an idol. namjoon commands it effortlessly, when he is present you have to pay heed to it. so, many fans choose to ignore him because they would be forced to recognize an idol’s humanity — the person behind THE FOOL — for once.

in terms of dress, THE FOOL is a gaudy, sexy prankster showing up in a hundred colors at once. but in reverse, that showy quality disappears. namjoon is not an instagram guy. he keeps it simple and practical in his free time. his body is what’s sexy, not the clothes that people want to ogle. he’s the real deal, but others want the mannequin, so he falls short. on stage, the same often happens, his frame can’t get dressed the jimin way, after all. and that is chosen, but it brings with it only the people who see his essence behind the surface. quality stans who want to hear what he says, but fewer. while the rest runs after the more flashy, quirky, sparkly idols. that fans are easily blinded and literally FOOL-ed leaves smart and thoughtful namjoon overlooked. he can stand out with his english and brilliant mind, but it is taken for granted all too often even if a whole group functions on that very base. it’s the person shouldering the most that gets underappreciated until they don’t contribute anymore and people are like ‘oh…’. it all boils down to namjoon’s less easily relatable leading edge mindset and complex intelligence that is hard to digest, few can keep up with that. he’s just not a fool. in short, namjoon is cursed by greatness.


	41. How Will They Meet Their Future Partner? (including where)

**↳ Caro’s Note ›**i thought this was a really good question requested by anon, to know the circumstances of their first encounter.

**⇢ disclaimer** ♡ _this is subjective interpretation; there’s no guarantee for precision. things aren’t definite. believing in tarot is a choice. this is for entertainment purposes only, all portrayals are speculative._

  


## ↪ kim taehyung

**⌈ PAGE OF WANDS: **The place will be next to an ancient sightseeing point. There might be a guide involved that shows people around, and Tae is part of that tourist group. They meet strolling around that area. Walking sticks will be seen in that place if there is hiking involved. It’ll be far out, not close to civilization. I do think it’ll be in warmer climate, there’s a desert on the card.

**⌈ THE LOVERS (reverse): **This is definitely not explosive love at first sight. Taehyung will let down his guard much later than this particular occasion. No sparks, no instant chemistry, everything has to develop bit by bit here. There isn’t a lot of erotic tension involved, it will come up further down the line instead. He’ll be indecisive about it. It’s friendship first, not intoxication.

## ↪ park jimin

**⌈ KNIGHT OF PENTACLES: **Jimin will meet his partner while he is riding a car or some other vehicle. Perhaps on actual public transport. He might be out getting groceries, in the parking lot, busy picking up his bags or wallet when lightning strikes and cupid enters the scene. He will be extremely busy and almost miss the opportunity. The realization will be slow, but profound.

**⌈ NINE OF WANDS: **There will be some distance felt prior to dating. Jimin has no idea whether he can trust that person and even hides. His usual self throws itself at someone he likes easily, but not in this case. Maybe that’s the sign how this is the real deal. He takes a step back and gauges the odds. He won’t incite a move until later after making up his mind and mustering the courage.

## ↪ kim namjoon

**⌈ FIVE OF SWORDS (reverse): **RM will likely meet his partner online. He could be busy gaming and gets to know them in a chatroom. That kind of feeling. I know he doesn’t game a lot, but this might happen when he is currently pausing whatever demon he is busy slaying and typing away in the gamer convo. What I’m sure about is that the context involves a friendly competition.

**⌈ THE EMPEROR: **He will get the chance to impress his future partner at first sight. This is a good card for a guy to get, particularly if he’s the leader of something. Joon won’t present himself in a bad or awkward light at all even if he tried. His love interest will be awed by his masculine energy, high status, and wise ways. They’ll think of him as a husband right away, not a boyfriend.

## ↪ jung hoseok

**⌈ NINE OF PENTACLES: **Very interesting card to define the meeting place. It’s gonna be a garden! Or some kind of cozy park, a vineyard, that kind of setting. So, the odds are that it’ll be a 100% outdoors encounter. An important detail is the presence of a bird. On top of that, one person will wear a very flamboyant outfit and a red hat. This could be our fashionista Hobi himself for sure.

**⌈ THE DEVIL (reverse): **A very tame start. No instant ‘addiction’. Hobi won’t obsess over them right away, this is gradual. Similar to Taehyung’s scenario there. How they meet will be innocent and chill instead of hyper-sexual. Hoseok will take this slow and doesn’t feel painfully bound to them to the point of self-destruction. A healthy beginning with lots of personality work backing it up.

## ↪ jeon jungkook

**⌈ PAGE OF WANDS: **Now, this is _really_ notable. It’s the same card as Taehyung’s. The places where they meet their partners could be very similar. Or basically the exact same and they end up with a double date. Once again, this is what the PAGE OF WANDS is about in terms of location: some instance of sport or travel is going on, it’s a warm climate, there’s a sightseeing tour. 

**⌈TEN OF SWORDS (reverse): **I felt a big relief when that card came out of my deck, and I think that’s the kind of sentiment that Jungkook will experience himself. He will instinctively know that this is his partner and the weight of searching and desperation is off his back and shoulders. He’ll no longer feel pinned down by life when he sees them. This will be a huge step for him.

## ↪ min yoongi

**⌈ THREE OF CUPS: **It’s gonna be a party slash club where they meet. Or a festival. This card is the classic archetype of getting drunk and dancing toward each other. Yoongi’s tipsiness might be wine-induced, there are grapes pictured on the THREE OF CUPS. Whatever he celebrates, that’s where his future partner shows up. Interestingly, there might be two people wooing him. 

**⌈ QUEEN OF PENTACLES: **It all starts out with someone paying for the other’s bill. Or, getting them something to eat, drink, or helping them strike a deal of some kind. Finances and talk of home life are what will bring Yoongi and his spouse together. The card prominently features an ornate chair, this might be an essential detail of their date. Maybe it’s his genius lab chair they make out on.

## ↪ kim seokjin

**⌈ THE HERMIT: **So, this is the most mysterious and eerie meeting spot out of all members. Jin could meet his partner while going on a spooky walk at night. Literally someplace in the outback, who knows where. He’ll think he’s all by himself but suddenly he meets someone. Knowing him, he can strike up a conversation anywhere with anyone, though. Classic Jin move, gotta be extra.

**⌈TEMPERANCE (reverse): **Very much in line with his designated meeting spot. Jin won’t take a measured approach, these two will definitely not take it slow at all. He is the member with the most likely love at first sight instance while all the others really take ages. There will be a rapid and erratic back and forth, an intense first exchange, and boom — they are a wholly starstruck couple.

  


**× end note ** _Mind that this is all written in future tense, but the encounter could have taken place already._


	42. Jin's Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon ask: "Can you ask your cards why seokjin feels insecure about his talents and looks as well? I think his situation is different than feeling underappreciated, he seems like he truly thinks that he doesn't deserve to be where he is🙁 he looks down on himself a lot"

the SEVEN OF WANDS in reverse came out:

  


**\- interpretation -**

this card’s central topic is fierce self-protection. 

you can see how assertively the guy fends off the attacking wands in the imagery. but since it’s in reverse, that force is led into nowhere. jin has given up in some kind of way when it comes to fighting for himself. we see the confident man, but in actuality, he has compromised far too many things and is very much cornered and unusually timid. when jin looks at what he competes against, he feels like he’s got his back against the wall because of too many opposing forces. he’s tremendously overwhelmed. paralysis is the theme i’m picking up. when he looks at the situation, he already falls short in his mind, his esteem drops, he doesn’t bother standing up for himself anymore. jin doesn’t see the point. that means he’s gained a more peaceful and allowing attitude on the one hand, but also lost a lot of belief in his own worthiness to be protected on the other. 

to feel like he deserves to be where he is, he thinks he has to defend himself for it, which he ran out of wits of from doing it constantly. he plays down his talent because he doesn’t want to be confrontational anymore, as in, needing to prove himself. that makes him able to present himself more naturally, but also, he feels vulnerable. i think that his upcoming enlistment also bothers him a lot and he’s not down to get into that fight mode that the upright SEVEN OF WANDS is all about. the reason why he looks down on himself is because he fails to meet his own expectation of mustering the usual courage. he feels drawn to shining bright again and embracing his power, but he knows he has to overcome his ‘my defense is weak’ thinking first.


	43. 7 deadly sins concept/BTS' bad habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon ask: "Could you tell us what are the possible bad habits of BTS members based on the tarot?"

that someone would ask the deck to roast bts i didn’t see coming 😅 

  1. yoongi — THREE OF WANDS: constant hustle to the point of burning out, never in the moment - always in the future, overplanning, never detaching from outcomes sufficiently
  2. tae — KNIGHT OF PENTACLES (rev): not getting one’s projects to a conclusion, pessimism, emphasizing style over substance, lack of responsibility esp financially
  3. jimin — ACE OF SWORDS: being too forward with others, overthinking constantly, too many ideas, quickly jumping to conclusions, oversharing, being too direct in conversation
  4. namjoon — THE DEVIL (rev): compulsively trying to release and heal old patterns to the point of creating even more frustration and blockages. endless self-help addiction, vicious cycle
  5. jin — THE EMPEROR: becoming overbearing with one’s masculinity, bossing others around needlessly, power trip, glorifying age-old hierarchy, patriarch mindset
  6. hobi — THE LOVERS (rev): feeling a disconnect in social settings or especially one-on-one situations, ignoring romantic feelings or not being able to make a choice, life in imbalance
  7. jungkook — ACE OF CUPS (rev): wanting to approach someone in desperation, stifled initiative and feelings when meeting somebody he likes, failure or obsession to start relationships


	44. bts' (future) partners — ages

method explained below.

  * tae: 22
  * namjoon: 25
  * jimin: 18
  * jin: 28
  * yoongi: 15 years age difference
  * hoseok: 9 years age difference
  * jk: 15 years age difference

i used the [lenormand cards](https://www.cafelenormand.com/lenormand-card-meanings/) and not the tarot. they are numbered from 1-36. if a card from 18-36 appears, that is **the partner’s current age.** so they could be older when they meet if they haven’t already. if a card from 1-17 comes out, that’s their age difference which could go either way. with jk and yoongi it could be their partner that’s older, they talked about being the younger one in the relationship. with hobi, it’s 50-50 imo.


	45. BTS' messages to us during covid-19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr anon ask: "hey!! can you please do a reading regarding what bts members want to tell army right now. thank you!"

_i love doing message readings _😊_ today i use my crystal deck. i felt like all the cards were ‘promises’ to us._

  * **💎 joon**: ROSE QUARTZ —_ Love Life_. I promise that a new or renewed romantic love is waiting for you. 
  * **💎 jungkook**: TOURMALINE: _Stress reduction._ I promise that you can free your spirit, body and daily routine from stress to recharge, to gather your power and recover.
  * **💎 yoongi**: TOPAZ — _Forgiving heals_. I promise that you can let go of your supressed anger that drags down your health and prosperity in life.
  * **💎 seokjin**: RUBY — Blessings to you. I promise that you can take the emotional and spiritual help offered to you to heal your heart. 
  * **💎 taehyung**: RUBELLITE —_ Passion and purpose._ I promise that your enthusiasm can give you the needed energy and motivation to work on an important project that’s dear to you.
  * **💎 jimin**: EMERALD — _Ceremonies and festivals_. I promise that important events will come up in your life: Marriages, birthdays, graduations and anniversaries.
  * **💎 hoseok**: APATITE — _Progress, not perfection!_ I promise that you don’t have to compare yourself to others. You don’t have to be your own judge. Concentrate on what you achieved and learned. 


	46. Yoongi - IU Collab Reading

**a/n:** _a lot of anons requested i look into them via the tarot, here it goes. i drew two cards to each symbolize their role in this._

  * **yoongi**: TWO OF PENTACLES

  


When the card came out I realized it makes a lot of sense: He is currently juggling two important projects at once, IU being part of that. The second project is BTS’ comeback. Potentially, the mixtape is also part of this equation. Now, you see this guy in red swirling his two coins back and forth on the card. Yoongi has reached an artistic and material equilibrium due to quarantine, while on the other hand, he has to keep his cashflow running, and he wants to be able to travel again soon (see the ships in the background) so the guy is arguably busy as fuck. Like the man on the card, he has a lot of money on his hands, and there is no space for anything else because of that. So, he expands to something that he knows will be a hit. Going by the dual nature of the card, he keeps in mind that this has to be something of reciprocity, tit for tat, a sound deal. The TWO OF PENTACLES is all about profit and loss, getting your bank account going. Yoongi has thought carefully about collaborating, and IU was the most promising pick. Why? They both have valuable resources to exchange and move around. He aims high not to emerge from this crisis with an imbalance in his life, his sense of security is the motivation. 

Yoongi feels a certain risk but also playfulness that he can work with. So, this is the move of a businessman we’re seeing, the collab is all about him exercising his professional flexibility and making financial decisions with a certain level of caution, weighing the pros and cons. It’s something he did and does entirely on his own terms, there is no social element to this card. Meaning, this is a classic solo passion project just like the collabs he did before. You can see a ship in the background, I think he very well knows he’ll be shipped with IU. Then again, the ship is far away, the man in red is too wrapped up in his bookkeeping and turns his back to it. Feelings are less important here, work matters more to Yoongi. Whatever others project onto his affections, he lets it happen without caring. Because he doesn’t think of IU as a partner in love matters, but a partner in his profession. The ocean is featured prominently on the card so maybe we get a performance overseas someday, or in a setting where a harbor is important. Made me think of Incheon, I don’t know why. In any case, there is travel involved, or the song will be related to a topic surrounding water or going abroad, I can imagine that the visuals could be related to something fluid, blue-colored.

  * **iu:** SIX OF PENTACLES

  


The idea is very much the same here, the card is strikingly similar. Look closely and you also see a scales situation going on here. Both cards are about resources in balance. Just like Yoongi, she is in it for business reasons. There’s nothing romantic going on, zero. This is a mutually agreed-upon monetary coup, two pentacle cards in on spread is a surefire sign that the enterprise spirit is running high. However, as you can see by the wealthy man distributing coins on the card, there is also an element of power involved. IU takes the upper hand in this. She has a lot of domestic status and affluence that she can freely give without depletion. As a k-pop veteran, she holds a dignified, well-known and abundant position that is able to help someone out — in this case, Yoongi who seeks to seeks to juggle, expand, change and secure his finances properly. Come to think of it, her net worth is his, doubled. Now, this is something based on benevolence and not doing things out of pity, however. While Yoongi thinks about his own work-life balance, IU seeks to be generous and fair because she has plenty to give. She does not cunningly abuse her authority and fame nor does she feel partial toward him. IU feels as if this is her duty in rough times like these, and her fans and ARMY will appreciate it dearly. 

So, she has thought this through and concluded that it’s very much her task to put something out there. Going by just how easy-going the rich man on the card distributes his coins, IU is very much used to doing all of that, it’s not a big feat for her to pull. She’s done collabs of a big calibre, GD x IU in ‘Palette’ was a fruitful clash of the giants that came out well. And she is still willing to keep this spirit going, so Yoongi with his productive ways is the right kind of match to spend her time and effort on. IU herself is keen to keep it all smooth and levelled, so the collab is not going to be something that completely deprives her and Yoongi’s energy. The song will carry that balanced feeling too, this isn’t a wild kind of genre we can anticipate, otherwise I’d see wands and swords in the spread. Pentacles symbolize earth so, the song will be down to earth and soothing, and a gift to us. This is in line with Yoongi’s typical solo producer style. All in all, IU is very willing to support Yoongi. “Sharing is caring” is the overarching motto here. A huge topic of this card is also making a crucial donation to people in need so that could be an important aspect of this collab.


	47. intimate activities/non-sexual affection

anon: "Hi Caro.. Can I ask reading for the bts boys. What kind of intimate activities non sexual way they would like to do together with their partner? Like maybe holding hands while having dinner together, or talking each other problems? 🍷"

sweet question! i used my little ‘_types of affection_’ deck, the results made me smile 😄

  * jimin — PRESENTS (giving)
  * hoseok — TEXTING
  * yoongi — PLAYFUL TEASING (giving)
  * rm — FOREHEAD KISSES (receiving)
  * jin — READING TOGETHER
  * taehyung — GOING SHOPPING
  * jk — HUGS

_^now this method is usually meant for yes/no questions, but i also cast a shell to figure out whether it’s giving or receiving in the ambiguous cases._


	48. how does jealous yoongi act?

  * **ACE OF CUPS + THE EMPEROR (rev)**

Two ways he’ll go about it. The first scenario is about an accidental jealousy with no solid base. A misunderstanding. In that case, Yoongi will move heaven and earth to deepen his relationship even if he does dwell in negative feelings for some time. Because he notices that if things are still on fragile grounds, it’s easy to get jealous, it’s easy to see things where there are none. Unintentionally, he knows that. Being aware of his own skewed perception is his strength. So he puts a lot of effort into introducing new things to the partnership to create a sense of safety. That’s the ACE OF CUPS, this is a very refreshing and adoring energy that brings sweet impulses. He will make it lovey dovey and really compensates for his own false accuses that he made towards his lover in his head. He knows about his mistakes and says to himself, okay, you can always try again. Restart this whole thing, make sure he is close enough to his partner and they are unshakably close to him. Yoongi will resent what he assumed and thinks himself a stupid man, but manages to get back on track by actively fortifying trust.

And then... there’s the scenario when someone makes Yoongi jealous intentionally. Meaning, with a certain amount of slyness and manipulation. Controlling his reaction and heart. And I can tell you. That is the guy’s pet peeve. He doesn’t care about excuses from them that go like_, I wasn’t brave enough to make it work, so I tried to make you care about me by flirting with someone else without really meaning it _😭 No, no. With the reversed EMPEROR here, Yoongi won’t let that slide gregariously. His partner being so careless and dragging a third parties’ feelings into this is giving him paranoia. It’s nothing short of a blow to his masculinity. With the ACE OF CUPS coming in again, I think he will ditch the whole thing soon and search for someone else. Being tested and played with hurts his pride and affection. His partner’s deliberation in toying with someone else to make him mad and possessive — even controlling — is giving him the creeps. He wants untainted happiness without games. Yoongi will consider being in a better place than that fast.

** _ [tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-masterpost) _ **


	49. what kind of sexual humor does bts have?

_i’ll be using an oracle deck for that one. _

  * **yoongi**: “CALMING” — Along with the right kind of soothing voice for it, Yoongi won’t cause much upheaval. If his well-disguised innuendoes are noticed in the first place. There is nothing about it that will rub you the wrong way. He talks and thinks about relaxing sensual things, and most of it is only borderline erotic instead of in-your-face. That card definitely makes sense, he keeps it extra subtle.
  * **taehyung**: “SUGGESTIVE” — And there we go. Here’s your sex jokes candidate with a very, _very_ hot and bothered comedian behind them. Wave your white flag because Taehyung’s sizzling mind is disarming. He doesn’t even have to be direct and talk about cum or condoms. He masterfully alludes. Packaging every detail in metaphors and puns. Tae the language genius returns.
  * **jimin**: “WARM” — As in, warm-hearted and charming as ever. This card screams compliments as jokes. Jimin’s raunchy humor is actually... the sweetest. It’s true. But also, promising of bodily warmth, because his jokes come with him throwing himself at you for cuddles. It’s less about the wit, the body talks enough. Dance king he is, Jimin won’t bother with linguistic quips.
  * **hobi**: “DEEP” — Now that can be interpreted in two ways. This could be emotionally deep humor or talking about actual physical penetration of any orifice. Yep, it’ll be juicy. And, option three! A deep-voiced delivery. In either case, the answer to your question is, Hobi’s wit and fantasy isn’t particularly superficial when it comes to sex, it won’t be lighthearted. He wants it to hit home.
  * **namjoon**: “ROUGH” — Someone’s flexing his dominant side and lewd imagination. Complicated Namjoonian poetry is out the window. Brusque remarks and risky provocation leaves Joon behind and introduces RM right on the beat. He can be _very_ upfront and peppers all the punchlines with cussing and explicit details. He could be a tarot reader, Joon likes his cards on the table. 
  * **seokjin**: “ROMANTIC” — I thought well, Jin is a knee-slapper legend in terms of sex, he must be. None of that is the case: There comes a different side of him, entering the game with suave praise. Even the pickup lines are nuanced, and Jin’s red-ears-shyness emerges when he talks about getting it on. In fact, he might eschew that topic completely. He’s less of a dirty mind than we think.
  * **jungkook**: “SLOW” — He could hint at liking languid, lazy morning sex. The cozy JK way as we know him. On the other hand, he might be hesitant and take a while to understand or generate dirty jokes himself because he’s too damn pure, so. Expect him to be as indirect as Yoongi in that regard, he won’t spit rapid-fire 18+ crack. Jungkook’s dirty mind is of the soft kind, too.

** [tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-masterpost) **


	50. bts' current energy

_i’ll introduce you to new types of traditional cards with this. today i read from the **lenormand** deck (pretty much the old french tarot). _

  * ****tae**: **THE FISH — He is having a good time right now. Everything lavish. All finances are in balance, that’s freedom to him. He might do a lot of online shopping and explore new hobbies.
  * **jimin**: THE BIRDS — This energy is kind of neutral, anticipatory, but at times, very nervous. Bordering discomfort. There’s got to be something coming up that’s a big deal for Jimin. 
  * **hoseok**: THE SCYTHE — His energy is one thing, angry. Hobi experiences a frustration that he wishes he could get rid off constantly. He’s going through a lot of moods and tempers. 
  * **joon**: THE LETTER — Namjoon is creative, very busy writing and texting back and forth. The mood is great, he’s received a very positive and praising message or gift from a collaborator or executive.
  * **yoongi**: THE PATH — He’s deliberating. Yoongi is in a heavy phase of planning. This is mental energy, neither upbeat nor sad, he’s in a logical mindset and weighs pros and cons.
  * **jin**: THE TOWER — He protects himself well during quarantine. And he is the member that isolates the most right now. This is very introverted and restrained kind of energy. He feels lonely.
  * **jungkook**: THE MOUNTAIN — JK has a hard time. There are too many new obstacles for him, he feels stubborn. It could be the comeback, he is burdened with being the center and routines. 

_**[tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-masterpost)** | **[learn more about lenormand](https://www.cafelenormand.com/learn-lenormand/) | [card meanings list](https://www.lenormand1.com/Lenormand-Cards-Meanings.php)**_


	51. bts' future residences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon's Q: "which BTS member will live outside of Korea based on the tarot?"

_the tarot has plenty of landscapes: some clearly foreign, but most of them vague. readers interpret the four suits (swords etc.) as quadrants of the globe, but it’s only a theory. what i discerned: the **surroundings and climate of their domicile**. that’s how you can approximate it._

##  **BTS’ Future Places of Residence**

**yoongi***: TWO OF SWORDS — by the sea, maybe a canal, strait. looking at an island/coast that’s flat and beige. the nights are free of clouds. it’s a very somber and remote atmosphere. there’s concrete, so at least some civilization is present. a stone bench is next to his house.

**joon**: PAGE OF COINS — rural. a summery meadow, nearby a small forest. from his house he’s looking at a faraway singular mountain and field. cloudless skies, but not tremendous heat. his area of residence is the most in bloom with the most sunshine hours, still.

**seokjin***: FIVE OF COINS — in a vastly cold region where christianity is wide-spread. super snowy. definitely urban, a large church is close to his house. i’m figuring very norse, it’s dark on the card, it’s close to the north pole. a city where the poverty rate is high. 

**jimin***: QUEEN OF SWORDS — cloudy horizon, hills, singular fir trees/redwoods (?) and a river. butterflies, migrating birds. a red sand riverbank and a yellow-ish mountain or sand dune in the background, but it’s not desert climate. there’s a throned statue.

**tae**: ACE OF CUPS — water everywhere. an island or next to a sea rose pond. france? monet! there is a large fountain in his garden or close by (place de la concorde?). falling leaves or petals, so beautiful. clear sky, green hills. doves/pigeons. yep, it could be paris.

**hobi**: FIVE OF SWORDS — very, very similar region as where yoongi lives. the sea, islands nearby. asphalt. the most prominent aspect of that place is excessively stormy weather. not too warm, a bit colder. rather mountainous, but the sea is more pronounced.

**jk**: PAGE OF SWORDS — vivid, multicolored territory. layers of the earth. man-made? surface mining. or steep (rice) fields. agriculture all around. perfect mix of joon/jimin’s area, if not the same. stormy, cloudy, a mountain massif. neither arid nor cold. also, migrating birds.

_*these cards came out in reverse. whether it means that it flips the meaning of the landscape upside down is unclear. _


	52. What Kind Of Aftercare Do They Like?

##  **BTS’ Spread:**

  


  


**jungkook**: 9 OF WANDS (reverse) — So, this is quite beautiful. This card screams one thing: A huge relief and letting go. Upright, the 9 OF WANDS speaks of someone on the defense, but reverse, you see that pattern dissolve into becoming open, unguarded, and playful. On the other hand, I also see him succumb to strong fatigue so he misses the whole thing. Which makes sense, JK gives it his all. 

**hoseok**: KING OF CUPS — Nice. Truly a majestic card, but interestingly in terms of emotions rather than hands-on power. Aftercare for Hoseok means: Letting out the really big feelings and a lot of pillow talk. Taking a bath together for sure. Grabbing a drink, too, gotta hydrate. Given it’s a tarot royal, Hoseok is the undisputed teary King of Aftercare. He loves it the most, and it’s the most fun with him. 

**yoongi**: 3 OF COINS (reverse) — I sort of had my worries with this one. Having that kind of reverse points at lack of motivation/ability to fix mistakes or an attitude of not wanting to collaborate. It could be that Yoongi prefers a lot of time for himself which would be perfectly in character, though. He might actually reject his dominant’s efforts because he goes about his own business. He’s private about aftercare.

**jin**: 8 OF COINS — A strangely crafty and business-related card for a sexual reading, I can always hardly draw a connection. Maybe it indicates how Jin wants to be preoccupied and productive by the time sex is done already. He wants to sit down and do something. So much energy! This whole BTS spread had a lot of cards that echo not really wanting to immerse oneself in indulgent aftercare too much. 

**namjoon**: HERMIT — Like Yoongi, he needs time to reflect. The nighttime is important on that card, I see Namjoon preferring sexy time mostly after dusk for that reason. Maybe aftercare is best done taking a ruminating walk with him, as funny as it sounds. He needs that kind of metaphorical orientation. Also, the lantern on the card appears important to me, he might enjoy soft lighting as a soothing atmosphere. 

**jimin**: KNIGHT OF SWORDS — A card always indicates high speed and sealing the deal without much detail. Jimin wants his dom/me to do their cleaning up business and it’s time to sleep already. This is surprising given that Jimin needs a lot of affirmation and feedback, but I’m thinking sex is already what provides that for him and he gets tired quickly so aftercare ends up rushed instead of drawn-out.

**taehyung**: 4 OF WANDS — Typical card for him, this relates to married affairs and a happy ever after kind of embarking. Taehyung wants the romance and sweet sunshine of aftercare, the rose-colored glasses and little presents for him. Flowers, first and foremost. Aftercare, and that is the essence of the card, is celebrated to no end. It’s his favorite thing, the most important part of sex even.


	53. jk flirting style

  * **SEVEN OF SWORDS (reverse):**

where you would anticipate bickering or a playful approach, jungkook actually fancies something lighter. a tit for tat emotionally, and verbally in particular. to flirt with jk, you need the kind of conversation that neither becomes a monologue format nor the chaos of ping pong. natural talk is all he wants. the SEVEN OF SWORDS upright is a card of deceiving, lies, cheating, stealth and scheming. being in reverse here, this is all jk wants to avoid at all cost. in a sense, the card also reveals his greatest flirting pet peeves and fears. to be taken advantage of is something he is guarding himself against. he wants intentions to be pure and clearly felt instead of unspoken. so, this is a tarot hint towards his more serious side that looks for trust and authenticity. 

you can’t approach him because you lost a bet or try to test his feelings toward you. you can’t steal his time. there has to be a solid motivation and a keeper entering the equation for him. literally, he will do the rest at that point. if you have a cold heart strategy in mind, this won’t work either precisely because jk values his partner having an innocent heart. conquest is not his style. salient chemistry, impromptu sparks of conversation, conscientiousness is. that’s a very interesting flirting style because it’s not very ‘the game’, he doesn’t want it to be a reckless dare for his partner nor himself. his overall preference is clear, this is moral over thrill, honesty over playing. if someone wears their heart on the sleeve, he will be greatly touched and certainly interested.


	54. BTS mtl to eat you out

anon: "Have you ever done a BTS most to least likely to eat a girl out? I didn't see it in the tarot section, but I just imagined Jin and Suga both ranking high (or competing to see who could get a girl to orgasm more with their tongue). If it's RM, Suga, and Jin at the top I'm going to say it's a Mars in Cancer thing lol"

the tarot says you’re correct 😄 sorting by card values as always, we have a tie for least likely:

  * jin: KING OF CUPS (14) — most likely
  * myg: QUEEN OF SWORDS (13)
  * joon: NINE OF WANDS 
  * tae: FOUR OF CUPS
  * hobi: THE EMPRESS (3) — least likely
  * jk: THREE OF COINS — least likely
  * jimin: THREE OF SWORDS — least likely


	55. Daechwita MV — Tarot Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi As The King Of Swords — A Tarot Take on Agust D2.

Yoongi is playing with a lot of roles using Agust D. E.g., a delinquent alter ego. Now, that the central kingly character he portrays is also found in tarot is quite interesting. I wanna show you how he elegantly contrasts the negative and positive expression of this archetype in the Daechwita MV.

So you got the wands, cups, pentacles, and swords in a deck, right. The KING OF SWORDS is the last card in the sword suits and part of the court. Like all Kings in Tarot, he stands for experience in a certain area of life. When the King card appears, you know the person is seasoned. He has seen it all, even to the point of being sick of it so he has to take control of his destiny through what he knows. Yoongi has reached that level of maturity, he stated it in the TIME magazine interview verbatim. Now, in the old tarot, swords symbolize violence, schemes, military, supremacy, cruelty, enemies, resistance, triumph, coarseness, lack of empathy, and bad intent. This is exactly what the King in Yoongi’s MV perpetuates: Arrogantly, he wields his sword to cut off all that turns against him. Swords always separate in Tarot, for better or worse.

He is self-content on his throne and possesses the ultimate hegemony — traditionally, “_Daechwita_” is Korean military marching music after all and connects to Imperial rule. With BTS’ enlistment and the end of the MV in mind, it’s a daring title to pick and precisely in the sense of the card. You can see how all of its topics play out. What the King’s entire existence constitutes itself on? Offense and dependency on being criticized so he can exercise punishment. Yoongi toys with how he’s not an authority who rules to make things work in the country, but defends himself simply to increase his power and immunity. As a **shadow **(MV reference intended) side of this tarot card, we see Agust D transform to name-and-shame a dictator figure, putting his thumb down like a Roman Emperor just to see heads roll. We witness the KING OF SWORDS at his most belligerent, criminal, and sadistic. The sternness of the card imagery comes to a smirking extreme. 

Curiously, the modern tarot interpretation of swords is centered all about the mind. Yoongi’s verbal prowess is all we see in his mixtape. He reflects his worldview to degrees that is not visible in his daily life, he brings into words very deep concerns. But also see how the sword = mind analogy relates to the head. That’s what is getting chopped off left and right in the video. Not only the kneeling populace of the King, but also pig heads on the market that Yoongi strolls on. It’s not all about killing the competition, it goes further: Decapitating is what the KING OF SWORDS does as a gesture of eradicating ill thought. That’s the rap game and haters we see portrayed. And that eradicating eventually even turns against Yoongi himself given that the King wants to shut up his weak second self from the street. 

That he doesn’t succeed in destroying the original Yoongi’s thinking (= his head) is a testimony of Yoongi still being the same guy and much smarter than his posing celebrity persona. In tarot, that’s the positive side of the card coming in to play. Intelligence, just strength, morality and logic is the KING OF SWORDS at his best. Namjoon is a walking manifestation of this card. Normal Yoongi is scarred by a blade already, he has hurt himself by letting his alter ego climb the throne. But eventually, he knows himself well enough to defeat that overbearing part of him with the latter’s own methods (!) for the sake of himself and others. I remember that quote of him where he says if his happiness is the misfortune of others he can’t stand for that. That’s the internal conflict of the KING OF SWORDS and at the core of the mixtape. 

**related**: _[shadow mv explained with tarot](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/190179082565/can-you-do-a-tarot-reading-on-shadow-and-yoongis) _

**[tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-masterpost) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/tigercaro)**


	56. BTS During Arguments

_let’s see, i take this in a broad sense, not just relationships but other contexts as well. usual disclaimers apply._

**jimin**: THE DEVIL (reverse) — he will definitely be able to settle things properly. fights with jimin tend to revolve around bad habits, grudges and fixations and tend to find a conclusion fast instead of the problem intensifying. he’s not afraid of quarrels and clashing opinions, and desires to target what doesn’t work to decide how to fix it. next to hobi and tae, he has the healthiest approach.

**yoongi**: FIVE OF CUPS — grief. yoongi experiences grief. he dislikes fighting and carries the scars with him for a long time. he is sensitive and serious about things. he’s not equipped for disputes, yoongi has a hard time taking it. he feels shock. confrontation harms him, it’d be difficult to bring up tough topics in an emotionally charged way. the heart way is blocked, you’d have to make it rational.

**seokjin**: TEN OF COINS (reverse) — he would get into an argument because of finances the most. that’s the single biggest reason with that card. relationship issues, power trips, trivial things, not so much. possessions is where it’s at, and he fiercely clings to preserve the money in his life. jin is the type to fight tooth and nail when it comes to belongings and loss connected to them. 

**namjoon**: THE EMPRESS (reverse) — his confidence takes a severe blow, he’s not comfortable with things all out in the open. he solves problems in the indirect way. emerging disharmony is triggering to namjoon, and he struggles re-installing it after fights also. this card in reverse always shows that the person feels insecure. namjoon could avoid fights to protect his esteem and peace of mind.

**jungkook**: TEN OF WANDS — when i see this card, i get a sense of a heavy cross for someone to carry. jk gets a lot out of working on issues with others, while also feeling the burden and massive energy drain that is a threat to his positive energy and bodily power. he often resists fighting and has guilt surrounding responsibility. 

**hoseok**: QUEEN OF COINS — he is very no-nonsense and quickly settles into things running as usual. if there is someone who gives in and is lenient with someone else, it’s our hobi. he won’t destroy relationships over disagreements, even larger ones. this card applauds him, he finds kind solutions and doesn’t dwell. 

**tae**: THREE OF PENTACLES — when it really comes down to it, like jimin and especially hoseok, taehyung is able to take a diplomatic approach. this is a card that indicates willing cooperation. we’ve seen tae very sensitive in arguments but this actually says otherwise. i think he’s able to work it out very well with the help of a third party.

[ ** _tarot masterpost_ ** ](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-masterpost)


	57. understanding the death card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short intermezzo for some tarot ed content. today i'm giving a take on the death card.

  * **the great juxtaposition.** we start with a detail and my favorite card reference. so, you’ve seen the skeleton, the horse, the people... i ask you to center in on the imagery again though, to extract whether DEATH really wants to convey all but despair and the inevitable. if you look twice, you see the message. plain image analysis: it's a sunrise scene. THE SUN in tarot is _**the**_ absolute best arcanum you can get. happiness, freedom and enlightenment in its pure form. look at it, that’s paradise. it could even be the formerly kneeling baby that is now riding DEATH’s horse! DEATH can be read as the key to to all your wishes fulfilled, and you being spared from doom. that’s what it boils down to. so whatever you worry about has a good end. if you know that THE SUN is the level up-result of DEATH, you will view it differently.
  * **relating the card.** see how it intertwines with other cards. your spread will tell you what kind of sunrise it means. if it relates to a wonky card, rejoice because this issue will be resolved _big time._ if it comes with a wholesome card, even better, double the sunshine, a grand new reveal, the old is gone. the skeletal rider brings the tidal wave to usher in the bright atmosphere. humans cannot understand the concept of happiness without knowing DEATH equally. no DEATH, no sunshine.
  * **DEATH’s power. **if i had to associate an animal with the card, it’s the snake. shedding its skin and presenting the new shining self, pretty much. and it’s still the same snake, but with less baggage and old outer woundings and personas. so, if DEATH shows up in your reading, that skin shedding effect is already taking place and it’s a good thing. 
  * **no hazards.** there is few sense of immanent danger or doom in that card. at least, less than it seems. the skeleton on the horse treads very slowly. it’s not the KNIGHT OF SWORDS rushing in and mowing you down. also, unlike the sword suits that are all cloudy and gloomy, DEATH has the sun on it! 
  * **predicting real death?** it’s hard to know if the card means literal passing or not unless you create context in the spread. to be sure about that is crucial given the severity of the topic. of course, if you explicitly ask if there will be somebody dying and you draw that very card, the answer is unequivocal and you can take it at face value. but when DEATH pops up seemingly at random, check whether it is paired with the 5 OF CUPS (=grief), swords (=conflict, cutting away), and compelling reversals of beneficial cards to see whether an actual fatal event is involved, which, given the probabilities, is rare. 
  * **metaphors**. in most other cases, DEATH is best read as metaphorical, much like the fertility theme of the EMPRESS doesn’t mean you get pregnant 100% and extends to creative projects coming to fruition instead. so, read DEATH as a revolution in an area of life, e.g. with the 2 OF SWORDS you can interpret that you finalize a decision between two options. 
  * **but who, and when? **even if you do spot the 5 OF CUPS nearby, you gotta find out what person is involved in this. look for court cards or a signature arcanum that you associate with someone. e.g., the page that always jumps out when you do a reading on relative XYZ. this is where directions come in handy. _**IMPORTANT:**_ where is the horse on the card headed? if it faces to the right, see what it points at. or, which card on the left it has embarked from. that way you can see what happened (lean back in that case) or what is still to happen (be curious what gift death brings in that case). 
  * **DEATH and serfdom.** if there is one historical theme that is always squarely ignored it’s that DEATH is about to trample over a highly decorated 1) rich 2) white 3) old 4) catholic 5) man. quintuple feudal threat combo. yes, the scene does depict a tragedy, especially as there are kids kneeling before DEATH to appease his horse. but the nr. 1 focal point is DEATH marching towards the guy who made a fortune via taxes and people’s fears of death and now ironically gets targeted himself. even if he is supposed to be the most blessed and protected of all as a cleric, and looks like a walking deity in his shining gown. interesting, isn’t it. so: ouch. the DEATH card is one huge medieval roast. 
  * **the crown takes a tumble. **it gets even wilder. check out the background. you see that there’s a king without his crown (!) lying on the ground as DEATH’s first casualty. this card is nothing but a savage blow to the feudal system. DEATH killed the head of state and now he’ll take down the top of the hierarchy, the clergy, too. the entire machinery is defeated. like why would you not want this card in all of your spreads, DEATH is _the_ greatest symbol of nation-wide liberation you could possibly think of.
  * **the warning that’s not for you.** you gotta understand this. the card’s scenery is a rather deliberate potitical statement and probably doesn’t concern you unless you’re the 1%. DEATH, in essence, is a ‘_lol, even you won’t last_’ and a warning for larger-than-life elites. or, not even a warning, but a plain fact. the funny thing is, DEATH doesn’t do this on purpose, but naturally without giving a damn on his funky horse. as a tarot reader, if anything, you can interpret this card as the laws of nature working against privileges and buddha’s teaching of how everything passes. karma is a relief. 
  * **DEATH and authority.** the card is the better version of JUSTICE. there’s no court ruling that someone gets a fine and the case is closed. there’s no idle debate. no exceptions and cop-outs. death has not discriminated _once_. the bad guy gets what he deserves. DEATH is anti-hierarchy in nature. he tears down rigged systems, and whatever theme your spread has, this card hails of oppression coming to an end. the HIEROPHANT is quaking. the EMPEROR, too. the entire court cards, also. DEATH made the entire conceited and power-hungry population of the tarot his bitch. 
  * **a lesser evil?** i know that shifting your worry doesn’t help, but how dangerous the DEATH card really _**isn’t**_ while other cards are much more alarming reflects the truth of the deck which is the ultimate goal to grasp as an advanced reader. if you draw THE TOWER, THE DEVIL, 3/5/9/10 OF SWORDS, 5 OF PENCACLES, and the 5 OF CUPS, possibly all at once, aspecting other positive cards in your reading, _then_ you gotta watch out. DEATH is nowhere near as crazy. look at the coloring and weather deptictions of the imageries and the difference is very visible. weather in tarot reflects the entire meaning and mood of the card. DEATH has clear, neutral skies and big fat shunshine emerging. meanwhile, it’s going bonkers right here: 

  


  * **the skeleton = you!** i’m not kidding. it’s crazy. DEATH is the best self-insert as it’s a skeleton. it could be anybody. now think of what a good position you’re in. you got this badass horse, you got the flag with the rose of life cycles on it, you command the sea to rise and fall, you got an armor to protect yourself. you’ve likely been a knight. you’re about to make a clean sweep with this annoying bishop who thinks he’s god. because you literally rule life. pretty good position you’re finding yourself in. the DEATH card ascribes superpowers to the one receiving it, as exaggerated as that sounds. if you realize that DEATH is you, that’s a whole new dimension of interpreting.


	58. Get A Romantic Message From BTS/ Your Bias

❦ _ before you head to the members’ sections, chose a** number from 1 to 11**.  _

↳ _This is similar to Tarot readings. You receive a quote from a deck with possible things they could say. Your intuitive pick is precisely what’s meant for you. Have fun_💕

**park jimin 👼**

  1. “I love the way you laugh so much.”
  2. “I long for you softly touching me.”
  3. “I wish I could text you cute things and pictures.”
  4. “What your haters say about you isn’t true.”
  5. “We have similar interests!”
  6. “You are times stronger than you think. I support you.”
  7. “You help me get through the day.”
  8. “You surprise me every day.”
  9. “I love how animated and bright you are.”
  10. “Your mannerisms are so cool.”
  11. “I wish you could be mine.”

**jeon jungkook 🐚**

  1. “You can explain things so well.”
  2. “I want to have a future with you.”
  3. “You’re really funny.”
  4. “Your taste in music is great.”
  5. “You inspire me.”
  6. “I think of you really often.”
  7. “You’re so intimidating and it’s so hot to me.”
  8. “The thought of you makes me blush.”
  9. “I will be your source of hope.”
  10. “I respect all of your choices.”
  11. “I miss you.”

** kim namjoon 🌙**

  1. “I want to be very gentle with you, always.”
  2. “I want to impress you.”
  3. “Don’t worry about how you look.”
  4. “I want to travel the world with you.”
  5. “You make delicious food.”
  6. “Our bickering would be fun and cute.”
  7. “I want to help you out.”
  8. “I dream of you caressing me.”
  9. “I would fight for our love.”
  10. “Your humor is always on point.”
  11. “There will be no sad days anymore.”

**min yoongi ☕️**

  1. “We’d be a very touchy couple.”
  2. “Your voice is seriously great.”
  3. “What you are insecure about doesn’t bother me.”
  4. “What would I do without you?”
  5. “I want to make you feel safe.”
  6. “You make my mind hazy”
  7. “You understand me.”
  8. “I wish we could love each other all night.”
  9. “You’re talented at what you do.”
  10. “You make me feel better.”
  11. “You’re special to me.”

**kim seokjin 💋**

  1. “I wish we could watch the stars together tonight.”
  2. “You’re drop-dead sexy.”
  3. “I’d love spending time with you.”
  4. “You’re effortlessly hilarious.”
  5. “You brighten up my day!”
  6. “I want to learn everything about you.”
  7. “Not being able to see you makes me go crazy.”
  8. “I’d get so shy around you.”
  9. “I want to be yours.”
  10. “We’d go together so well.”
  11. “I trust you.”

**jung hoseok ☀️**

  1. “The way you move is fascinating to me.”
  2. “Eye contact with you would melt me.”
  3. “You’re really creative and smart.”
  4. “You’re too pretty for me.”
  5. “I speak your love language(s).”
  6. “Let me fulfill all of your wishes.”
  7. “You’re everything I’ve been dreaming of.”
  8. “I want to cuddle with you.”
  9. “You’re seriously good-looking!”
  10. “You were treated unfairly. I want to mend that.”
  11. “I hate to see you sad. I’ll cheer you up.”

**kim taehyung 🍓**

  1. “Thank you... for pretty much everything.”
  2. “You have great hair.”
  3. “Your body is absolutely stunning!”
  4. “I’m impressed by how many languages you speak.”
  5. “I admire your amount of life experience.”
  6. “I find myself wanting your attention.”
  7. “You deserve an untroubled life. You do!”
  8. “I want to make you happy.”
  9. “You make me feel protected.”
  10. “We’d never run out of conversation topics.”
  11. “I will help you solve your current frustrations.”


	59. Who Is The King Of Foreplay?

_we’re about to find out!_

⚠️ 18+ only.

  * 🍒 hoseok: NINE OF WANDS (rev) + “INTENSE”

these two cards squarely contradict each other and that’s what you can expect. hard and soft at the same time. on the other hand, i think that’s the typical hoseok manner actually. you get a lot of eye contact here. believe it or not, keen hobi will exhaust himself during foreplay already (!) so he needs a partner to cut things short. given how athletic he is, that says a lot. he really puts a lot of effort into it.

**foreplay king potential:** 8/10

  * 🍒 yoongi: SEVEN OF CUPS + “MASSAGING”

very sweet combination. yoongi is a very dreamy guy in bed, during foreplay in particular. maybe a bit clueless, but surprisingly emotional. i love seeing cups in sexual readings because it speaks of softness. tender massaging — what a perfect way to start things out. whoever gets to relish the joys of foreplay with yoongi is very lucky. the SEVEN OF CUPS speaks of many options and sexual styles, he got it all down.

**foreplay king potential:** 9/10

  * 🍒 jimin: ACE OF COINS (rev) + “TASTY”

i am sure we got some oral action going on. since the upright ACE OF COINS is offering, the reverse i interpret as receiving, so that’s jimin very much down to getting all the brains. the ACE OF PENTACLES in reverse also tells me he will save up a lot of energy for the main act so you know what’s coming. he’s the opposite of hoseok, he will first postpone his laser focus kicking in.

**foreplay king potential:** 4/10

  * 🍒 tae: PAGE OF WANDS (rev) + “EMBRACING”

so, things are going slow there are they. taehyung will take more than a minute to do some excessive spooning. even to the point of things stopping to develop from there because it’s so cozy. he’ll not even notice that his boner is calming all the way down. foreplay turns into a hugging session and soon drifts off into soft dozing 😄 you might not end up with sex, but a cuddlier type of bonding time.

**foreplay king potential:** 3/10

  * 🍒 joon: PAGE OF COINS (rev) + “WARM”

similar scenario as in hoseok’s reading. two opposite approaches at work because the cards are so different. namjoon has a soothing voice and soothing hands to arouse his partner with a method behind the madness, but also forgets everything he has ever learned and just wings it. things will be hot, but chaotic at the same time. with the WARM card, i’m thinking it goes down under a blanket.

**foreplay king potential:** 6/10

  * 🍒 jk: SEVEN OF SWORDS (rev) + “CONFIDENT”

you can tell by the second card he knows what he is doing, confidence wins. this guy knows how to move. with the SEVEN OF SWORDS, it won’t be very wild and sly though. he takes this seriously the way we know him. ironically, he might even get impostor syndrome and feel like he has to level up even if he’s doing just fine. he might confess that he feels insecure while at the same time outdoing himself.

**foreplay king potential:** 7/10

  * 🍒 jin: SEVEN OF WANDS (rev) + “GIRTHY”

say no more, that means one thing. handjobs. ye know, wands are also called rods after all, the most sexual suit in tarot. and, to a lesser extent, i think that toys are getting involved. the bigger guns for that matter. no shyness here. jin and a vibrator, that’s double trouble and a power couple to watch out for. i spy with my femdom eye, we might also have some pegging prep action going on.

**foreplay king potential:** 8/10


	60. How BTS Would Treat Their S/O

**🌹 jimin** — 8 OF WANDS (rev)

The message of the card centers around not rushing things. Jimin has immense patience: To wait for his future partner, to see their personal development through stages of life, to let the bond grow. He won’t overwhelm them with passion and control his desires instead. Someone has his hormones reined in. You’ll be surprised, Jimin fears and eschews the heat of the moment. Which will delay things and stifles his energy, but will save the relationship from haste because he knows he is prone to jump right in. He’s a keeper.

**🌹 jungkook** — THE MAGICIAN (rev)

I don’t like this kind of reversal, it shows that there is either trickery or some sort of manipulation slash power game going on. JK might have issues being direct with what he wants and ends up dropping hints, hoping his partner will read between the lines. He is insecure and afraid to start things out and doesn’t think he really has what it takes. JK has troubles engaging in head-on convos. On the flip side, there couldn’t be a more humble lover. He feels no need to be demonstrative or flashy in any regard; won’t do silly things to impress someone.

**🌹 seokjin** — 7 OF CUPS

An ambiguous arcanum, always speaking of many a glamorous and promising possibility. Jin will offer many lifestyles to his significant other. He will selflessly adapt to them, he’s had and has it all until now and feels boredom incoming. So, he will dish it on for them to see what life is the choice of their liking. Level of renown, wealth, the kind of residence, identity: It is all theirs to decide. Jin treats his partner as someone who can pick a dream or ideal that he promises to turn into a reality. Key phrase: “Surprise me, pick whatever you want!”

**🌹 namjoon** — KNIGHT OF WANDS (rev)

Compare this to Jimin’s card, you will see a parallel. Reverse wands take out everything spicy and replace it a feeling of slowing down. Namjoon could feel inhibited, timid, or lethargic to rush to his partner or into the relationship to begin with. He will treat them softly rather than with direct words. No machismo detected. Joon will keep his fiery rap persona in the box in favor of a more yielding approach that is less adventurous and gazing so fiercely. His S/O will also never see him abuse an upcoming temper to get what he wants.

**🌹 yoongi** — THE HIGH PRIESTESS

Understanding meets loving: Yoongi will treat his partner with biblical devotion. They are the most important riddle of his life, he wants to crack the code to find out what makes them fulfilled. He might even put his S/O on a pedestal since he has idealized this romantic situation finally occurring for so long, so now he becomes a worshipper full of relief. No matter who they are, Yoongi acts like they’re out of his league. They are his moon. It could even start out as him being their secret admirer. He is a creative, mysterious, all-in, and sensual lover.

**🌹 hoseok** — 5 OF COINS (rev)

What Hoseok can offer to his loved one is a soothing sense of protection and comfort. Freely given, no questions asked. It happens naturally. I think he is the member most likely to see a relationship as ‘i care about you, you care about me’ dynamic. Which quite notably includes financial support and offering his ample, warm living space. Indulging someone with luxury is his specialty. An S/O coming from a background of scarcity will no longer lack in any regard, it goes without saying to Hobi. He will treat his honey love gregariously, always.

**🌹 taehyung** — 10 OF CUPS

This has been extremely consistent throughout his readings. Taehyung has a very happy relationship waiting for him in a marital context. All of his purity of character and polite efforts will pay off. Whatever compels him to become the best husband in the world for his darling will make it happen. He will pull the stars from the sky for them. And actually, the sky will say thank you and not feel depleted because Taehyung brings out so much light in his partner and forms a constellation on earth with them. Lucky is the spouse of Kim Taehyung.

_**⇢ disclaimer** ♡ this is subjective interpretation; there’s no guarantee for precision and things aren’t definite. divination relies on perspective, believing in tarot is a choice. the reading is for entertainment purposes only_

** _☞ [tarot m.list](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-masterpost) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/tigercaro)_ **


	61. How Does Namjoon's Dream Life Look Like?

**the spread**

  


  * ⎡**ACE OF SWORDS**⎦ Quite possibly the most intellectual card next to the sword court (king, queen etc.), I can see Namjoon wanting to pursue an exhaustive academic career. He’s definitely including lots of study and writing in his plan of a dream life. Never stop learning is the motto here. He is convinced he still hasn’t uncovered the full truth of life and it will continue to compel him. This card is your surefire way to know one of his core values is clarity and justice, on top of always staying mentally stimulated. Namjoon will stay an avid reader throughout his whole life. If he gets his own intellectual show like Problematic Men again, I would not be surprised.
  * ⎡**QUEEN OF CUPS**⎦ If there’s one thing that tells me Namjoon wants a wife... This court card bring in an element of grand emotions and really making a relationship work. This is no child’s play for him, adulting is Namjoon’s thing. Even if his thoughts are unconventional, he will adhere to tradition quite naturally, he decided that this lifestyle suits him. Given that the QUEEN OF CUPS stands for older women, he might not aspire to marry someone his junior. His dream involves someone very feminine, motherly and loyal. The card also indicates a counselling figure, he either wants to become one or plans to continue seeing a therapist to talk things through.
  * ⎡**THE SUN**⎦Pretty much the opposite of his moon-inspired personality theme that he has going on, I found that notable. Unsurprisingly, having a kid is a pillar of Namjoon’s dream life. He’s talked about wanting a baby very often. Given that THE SUN card represents bright and happy times, a lot of Namjoon’s enthusiasm is tied to realizing this passion project. He is quite optimistic that it’s going to happen. That he will be a joyful and open-minded father goes without saying, kids really endear him. I won’t tell you anything new, the tarot confirms what he’s telling us. Namjoon’s dream life, next to academia, revolves around being a classic family man.

  


[Originally posted by namjoon-fangirl1994](http://tmblr.co/Z_Aw5b2ZzJE4i)


	62. How Will The Public See BTS' Future Relationships?

_anon asked me: "_in your opinion (or you can Tarot read this too), what would the public eye see when looking to BTS & their s/o? for ex. The outsider's eyes would see in Jin & his s/o a more playful couple who show their love for each other openly... yoongi & his s/o would be a more quiet couple who show their love in small gestures... Taehyung & his s/o would straight out be a married couple on the public eye (by the cards you pull out for him I can see this lol)."

_ok i got you so, the public’s perception of their possible future relationships should they be out in the open._

##  **❦ _the spread _**

  


  


  * **jimin — **10 OF WANDS: Hard work. People will see that Jimin puts all he got into this. Time, energy, money, his whole heart and body. He might receive criticism since it becomes his single-minded focus and he takes it too seriously for people’s tastes, or it appears too one-sided even if that is untrue. In any case, it’ll be plain to see how dedicated he is.
  * **jk** — DEATH: It’ll be ‘Jungkook’s one and only’. This is an all or nothing relationship that will consume both to high passionate degrees. The public thinks they are so intense, they’ll self-destruct from so much love. JK emerges as an entirely new man. Everyone will go absolutely bonkers when this goes down, the fandom will never be the same.
  * **yoongi** — 10 OF COINS: A financially successful and settled union. The public will recognize that they have it all, Yoongi will be seen as a wholesome boyfriend who brings calmness to his partner who will be seen as more talkative. The media paints them as an LTR couple. Pictures of the pair with two pets will circulate on social media. They’ll be filmed conversing on the street.
  * **hoseok** — KING OF COINS (reverse): We’ve seen in the prior _[reading](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/619674189324025856/tarot-reading-about-how-they-would-treat-their)_ how Hoseok will like to treat his partner to all kinds of things. A lot of people will think he overdoes it and handles it as a business, tries to buy love by doing that. His integrity could be questioned and fans fear he develops money problems. Twt will be jealous of the presents he makes for his S/O.
  * **seokjin** — JUSTICE (reverse): Potentially a societal outcry. There will be envy among fans who feel a sense of unfairness and call it a scandal. Jin will have to fight for that love, maybe even in legal matters. A lot of people will contest this relationship because it doesn’t meet their expectations. Very much in line with the _[reading](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189491503885/hav-u-done-predictive-readings-for-who-the-boys)_ that said he’ll date a fan. 
  * **taehyung** — KNIGHT OF SWORDS: Outsiders will take note of Tae’s fervor and spiking energy as soon as his partner is around. Online, people will comment just how fast things have happened. It’s a relationship that seems to pop up out of literal nowhere. The media will create a story that it was him who did the pursuing, and assign him a very traditionally masculine role.
  * **namjoon** — 6 OF WANDS: An all-round worldwide success. They will be admired and earn a lot of praise. Namjoon’s sex appeal is amped up tenfold just through that boost of support alone. This relationship definitely takes the laurels. He will have the best reputation for it. Lots of positivity in news articles. We’ll see a lot of upbeat couple interactions with the other members.


	63. Who Will Settle? Who Stays In The Industry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- another predictive reading -

##  ** _here are the members that settle:_ **

  


  * **jimin**: ACE OF CUPS — he’ll restructure his social life based on a relationship that sweeps him off his feet. however, given the harmonious nature of the card, there’s no drama of cutting ties. it’s just that such a new element is introduced to his routine that he naturally and slightly distances himself from the public to take care of love and daily life. we’ll still hear about him and his S/O plenty (note the overspilling cup) regardless. it’ll be a happy end, no grief, no remorse on either side.
  * **taehyung**: QUEEN OF COINS — nobody’s surprised at that one 😄 this queen, the archetype of motherhood and domestic life, tells us that tae will retreat to home life big time. also, given the blooming nature and absence of swords on the card, he will not use technology as much anymore. we won’t see as many updates unless he exhibits art or photography. he has tons of things to organise and his wife is the utmost priority. he could even be a full-time househusband.
  * **namjoon**: 6 OF WANDS — this is the member i am surest about in terms of concluding stardom. this reversal is a pretty classic sign, there will be a point where he will renounce the limelight for good. he doesn’t want to be widely seen, heard, and applauded and instead opts for letting go of the satisfaction of renown; he’s satiated and content. we will witness a humble descent into privacy from him. and he will keep it secret, the card reveals no hints about relationships.
  * **seokjin**: 7 OF SWORDS — at first, people will hardly notice, this card is about sneaking away in silence. a guy carries five swords away from a battlefield on the imagery. five could be the # of members he keeps in touch with, which worries me since it’s one missing. the card also relates to exiting military, he could retreat after his service. jin might return though, tarot readers say about the card that the sly sword guy soon gets caught 😂

##  ** _and here are the ones that don’t:_ **

  


  * **jk**: PAGE OF COINS (reverse) — this page is all about laying foundations and taking opportunities. in reverse, you rather see the person sticking to their guns and old plans. jk is still avid to be the born singer to us ♥︎ he won’t pursue a different education to start in an unknown field. so, he would rather continue performing instead of the usual idol career after disbanding. he won’t look for a different income source or career. he already told us, he never believed there was an alternative.
  * **yoongi**: PAGE OF WANDS (reverse) — he’ll take a long time to abandon and shift his lifestyle. yoongi is not motivated to embark on another great adventure, nor does he have lofty goals for private undertakings. charging into dating and travel right away? not him. he stays in his comfort zone. it’s as he said, he won’t get active outside the industry anytime soon. he will keep the wheel going, agust d stays a staple in the landscape. pd yoongles remains a constant to us.
  * **hoseok**: 8 OF COINS — he is keeping up the good work. on the card, you see a guy pictured immersed in chiseling. hobi thinks of many a project, he will be quite active in k-pop with up to 8 pieces of major chart-topping music coming out. if not, he will be pretty busy working in a related field (likely dance). we’ll _definitely_ see his productivity, his energy won’t run out. he’s the member we will get the most consistent updates on. he’s a long-term superstar 😊

**_↳ NOTE_**:_ curiously, **no major arcana (!) **appearedin this reading. so it doesn’t predict the state of things over several decades. think 5-7 years instead. the minor arcana (=suits) are short-term trends._


	64. jk reading: giving and receiving pleasure

i hear you like the sexy questions 👀 we’ll ask how he likes to give and receive pleasure in general.

**🌹 receiving:**

  * ⌈ FOUR OF WANDS (reverse): _jk won’t make a big deal of it and neither opens a bottle of champagne after he gets particularly lucky. this card talks about community spirit so as a reverse, you see the person not doing any kiss-and-tell. doesn’t matter if he receives three soul-altering blowjobs a day, jungkook keeps this a secret as if his life depends on it. nobody will know or suspect anything. he might also feel insecure with so much attention on him._
  * ⌈ KNIGHT OF SWORDS:_ he wants his partner to do things fast. they shouldn’t waste any time nor go easy on him. jungkook has nothing against an aggressive approach if it hits the spot, his partner should blow off steam. he likes hearing his s/o talk all dirty. abrasive words can turn him on more than we think, oh my. someone sporty going down on him, or riding him like mad? he’s into that. also: punishments. he can take** a lot.**_
  * ⌈ THE SUN (reverse): _this is the ultimate tarot card of bliss and happiness. now, another reverse going on means this, jk might not delight in receiving a lot of pleasure at once. a little won’t hurt, but too much might overwhelm him. he feels a little incomplete and obligated to reciprocate in all cases. otherwise, his mood is killed. i think he could feel guilty and robbed off his innocence (yeah, damn) even if his partner likes to give a lot naturally. _
  * ⌈ TWO OF CUPS: _the mutuality theme continues. you see a couple raising their chalices to another at the same time on the card, that says it all. it’s similar to THE LOVERS. a clearcut sign that jk doesn’t feel too well ending up as an overly receiving party. he strives for compatibility on equal terms. even if yes, being the passive party during rough and sloppy sex is on his list, he believes in soulmates making something harmonious happen in bed._

**🌹 giving**:

  * ⌈ PAGE OF PENTACLES: _a card i see in jungkook’s readings very often and it’s straightforward why. pages are beginners and experimenters in tarot. they are students. an eager one is what kookie is, keen all day, hungry to see his partner cum buckets. jk is still starting out to learn ways to please. he gladly does it, the page offers his coin very proudly on the card. being good with his hands is what you can expect. fingering legend in the making._
  * ⌈ SEVEN OF PENTACLES (reverse): _he can’t wait to stimulate his partner. getting down to business: his strong suit. this is in line with the KNIGHT OF SWORDS above, speed is welcome. he won’t use a vibrator on a low setting. what i’m also getting is that he prefers his s/o shaved. makes sense, he’s a razor guy himself. it’s for practical reasons rather than aesthetics, jk wants to dig in and get all slippery. he wants the lube to reach every spot._
  * ⌈ THREE OF WANDS: _the back of the person on the card stands out. jk might be a skilled massage enthusiast _😊_ releasing tension one knead at a time. the idea of the card has to do with travel, i think he finds a lot of freedom on the giving end because it’s easy to explore his kinks that way. he’s growing very confident in that regard. another aspect of the card, the gown is important. he might stay dressed while caressing his partner’s every naked inch._
  * ⌈ THE WORLD: _continuation of the previous card pretty much, you got an all stripped down woman in the imagery. jungkook can bring his focus to pleasing (massaging + stroking as the entire spread suggests) by keeping his clothes on. interesting detail: there are two candle-like sticks that the woman holds. vibrator reference number two. also, jk is known to create a nice atmosphere in his room with scented candles. he’s great at seduction and decorating ♥︎_


	65. yoongi reading: giving and receiving pleasure

##  **+18 Tarot Reading **➝ Yoongi’s Giving & Receiving Style

↳** CARO’S NOTE:** after an anon requested [jk for this type of reading](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/620385360293330944/18-tarot-reading-jungkooks-giving-receiving), i decided to do the same post for yoongles 🐱

  


[Originally posted by awoongi](http://tmblr.co/ZTA3Ry2d1V63x)

_ ⇢ **disclaimer** ♡ this is subjective interpretation; there’s no guarantee for precision and things aren’t definite. believing in tarot is a choice. the reading is for entertainment purposes only, all portrayals are fictive/speculative.  _

**WARNINGS** ⚠️ smut ahead, not suited for minors.

* * *

  


🌹 **receiving pleasure**:

  


  * ⌈ **PAGE OF SWORDS **⇁ _yoongi won’t speak before the thinks when it comes to dirty talk and telling his partner which things please him. in fact, he might be pondering what to say during sex during countless other occasions. he’s more alert and in the present moment than we think he will be in bed. i also get a sense of him enjoying to receive a couple sexts scattered across the day. he’s quite chatty when his partner launches a flirting advance on him._
  * ⌈ **THE MAGICIAN (reverse)** ⇁ _even if his s/o has a tendency to be more selfless and self-controlled in bed, yoongi won’t see one-sidedness as a power dynamic. he doesn’t expect a lover to have the most intricate sex skills either. you don’t have to be some prostate massage, artsy rigger expert. he gets what he gets, that’s the mentality right here. yoongi also doesn’t mind when things are all over the place, disorganized sex turns him on._
  * ⌈ **THREE OF SWORDS** ⇁ _as i frequently lament, not a favorite card. there’s some sort of traumatic event involved that leaves the person guarded. yoongi might feel discomfort when he receives affection and sexual gestures because he associates them with something that made him feel unsafe. as an idol, he’s exposed to creepy stuff more frequently so that intensifies. the THREE OF SWORDS is also the card of depression or heartbreak holding someone back._
  * ⌈ **KNIGHT OF WANDS (reverse)** ⇁ _if his partner plans to indulge yoongi in foreplay, it’s a good idea to draw it out and stick to the basics, no kinky stuff yet. yoongi is getting hard slower and is unlikely to want a steamy partner that just rips off his clothes. way too fast for our honey boy. we’re going for stamina and cooling off from a hard day. yoongi is also not the type for donning an arrogant character while he gets head. _

🌹 **giving pleasure**:

  


  * ⌈ **KING OF WANDS (reverse)** ⇁_ this is a tame sexual card._ _he’s not going to seize the reins and just jump right in. big and bold grabbing or groping or scratching you won’t see. yoongi doesn’t know where to start and how to portion his energy. giving pleasure he’s not afraid of, this is more a question of him not wanting to come across as rude and too forceful. he has to be lead by his partner. If they can give him the right push, that’d be ideal. he also doesn’t act possessively._
  * ⌈ **NINE OF PENTACLES** ⇁ _goes along with the entire spread. this is mature sex, not teens going at it like rabbits to forget the world. he’s not in it to shake up his partner. yoongi pleases to indulge, it’s carpe diem, not for ridding himself off hormones. and one thing’s for sure. expect a money shower when buying toys and aphrodisiac foods he’ll use on his s/o. yes, he cooks delicious things for them. also, the guy’s stocked up on lube and condoms constantly. _
  * ⌈ **EMPRESS (reverse) **⇁ _as the card centers around pregnancy and this is a reversal, i can’t see him being into impregnation kink type of play, or creampies for that matter. yoongi keeps it wrapped and won’t give it to his partner with all safety lists checked off. research is all he does. if he does cunnilingus, yoongi is going to whip out the dental dam. this guy’s a protection freak, you’ll never catch him slip. chance of a shotgun wedding: 1%._
  * ⌈ **KNIGHT OF CUPS** ⇁ _when a cups or coins knight shows up in a guy’s sexual reading, i know he’s a gentleman. yoongi is not averse to smoothness and giving **a lot** lot. i can also see him wanting to provide his S/O with drinks of their choice after sex, we see the knight carrying a chalice from point A to B on the card. he is forward with passionate talk that sounds more romantic rather than degrading. date (k)night is his favorite word._

\-----

**[END NOTE]** currently debating on whether i’m doing this reading for a third member or not 🤔


	66. team tall dommes/small dommes/same height

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what height do they prefer in a female dominant partner?

TEAM SMALL DOMMES

  * **jimin**: DEATH (reversed) — Bingo! The card shows someone on a literal high horse, in reverse that pretty much means the opposite. So yeah, he’s not gonna change his mind, we’ve heard about this. It’s been a constant wish that he wants to date someone shorter, especially girls. He’s not up to a great revelation to fancy the stereotypical tower domme all of a sudden. So, great chances here. Super petite feisty girls are his favorite. How much he lets her dominate him strictly is another topic, things won’t get too crazy here but it’s possible. 
  * **seokjin**: 2 OF CUPS — One of the more obvious cards, you have a pair facing each other on it. The difference is not stark, but the guy is a bit taller. And he really resembles Jin so that’s adorable and a confirmation. So, medium and small height dommes are very cherished here. The card also gives us an idea of how laxly Jin treats the entire topic. You won’t catch him insecure or overly concerned with height in the first place. He’ll likely end up with a more traditional-looking couple aesthetic even if she’s in charge. I don’t see their power exchange as too extreme.

TEAM TALL DOMMES

  * **yoongi**: 10 OF SWORDS (reversed) — So, this is really sweet and good news generally. This card shows how Yoongi overcame A LOT of confidence issues. He won’t feel insecure with a tall girl anymore like say in AHL where he got all nervous in front of girls in heels. He knows he’s Min Yoongi. So, he would actually like someone to show off like a model. It’s a new sense of freedom to him and he’s chill about it. He doesn’t beat himself up about his smolness with her around. Her height will raise him up, too. When he cooks, she picks up things from his kitchen’s top shelves.
  * **namjoon**: 10 OF WANDS — There are two ways to interpret this, but both cases have the same result. If you discern the image, the buff guy holding up/embracing a giant stack of wands on the card could represent Namjoon in his full himbo form. And his partner, the wands themselves. So, he wants a fellow tall hon he can embrace and cling to. Yes, Joon will be clingy. The other interpretation is that the wand-carrying person represents the domme who’s a really ripped girl able to lift firewood like wow, this is Wonder Woman. He might date a 6′2 bodybuilder. 
  * **taehyung**: THE HERMIT — Boom, he got us once more! Did you seriously believe the master of thinking outside the box would not strike again? Seriously. This card is a hilarious image to occur in a sexual reading. THE HERMIT is lanky as hell and possibly one of the most basketball-sized people in tarot. It goes along with what Tae often writes in fansigns, and this card says he does this unironically. 6 feet and above? A force of nature? Instantly signed up. No fucks given. The more height and weight the better for Taehyung. It’s a spectacle to him!

TEAM SAME HEIGHT 

  * **hoseok**: TEMPERANCE — I kind of expected this because he never fancied extremes. A classic tarot archetype of creating perfect balance. You can see how the angel on the card uses measuring cups. The person on the card is actually somewhat tall, but I don’t think it is supposed to show his ideal domme unless I’m mistaken. What indicates more to us is that the TEMPERANCE card looks for an approach of measure and equality so Hobi would like his tough girl on eye level. It’s just easier to kiss that way. And maybe not even a tough girl, but a soft domme.
  * **jungkook**: 2 OF PENTACLES — Same thing here. Just like on Hobi’s card, you see a person juggling two things back and forth to keep the balance. Jungkook with a Brienne of Tarth or an Arya Stark, this card says it’s hard to imagine either. He thinks practically and enjoys a harmonious visual theme as a couple, whether he’s chosen it deliberately or not. As in, whether it’s a deal-breaker to him. He already naturally gravitates toward similar medium heights for sure. He doesn’t have to be actually tiny next to her to be the little one. Their difference wouldn’t be staggering.


	67. bts as cuddlers

_my god why didn’t i do a reading like this yet. this is a staple_ 😭

  * jimin

**⌈ EIGHT OF COINS ⇁ **Cuddling in seated positions might be his thing. Being affectionate outside, no problem, he’s not afraid of doing it publically. He puts a lot of deliberate effort into it, too. It’s not like it comes spontaneously, as funny as it sounds. Jimin is a cuddle planner. Like alright, this guy has a strategy. 

  * taehyung

**⌈ THE FOOL (reverse) ⇁ **Tae might not be as enthusiastic and chaotic about snuggling as he used to be, and certainly more selective. He doesn’t prefer it on the go but when he’s settled indoors for a silent minute. He takes his time. Also, Yeontan likes to disturb intimate moments so he has to stay in another room lmao!

  * yoongi

**⌈ SEVEN OF SWORDS ⇁** Well, well. Slytherin alert. So this guy is sneaky and wants to get away with all kinds of mischievous little acts of teasing. Yeah, a tease, that’s what it boils down to. We’ve seen him carry other member’s pets away for fun, he might want to pick up his S/O like that and steal them from social situations.

  * namjoon

**⌈KING OF COINS (reverse) ⇁ **Not the local cuddling king, but he’s working on it. I think that one-on-one talks cater to Namjoon’s thoughtful nature a lot more. Cuddles are more scarce. He likes to be doting with head pats though. Cuddles while standing could be his thing, back hugs, forehead to forehead type of stuff.

  * hoseok

**⌈THE HIEROPHANT (reverse) ⇁ **Interesting one. I’m getting a lot of role reversal here because the HIEROPHANT stands for tradition and being conservative, but the reversal makes it so that Hobi might really want to try gentle femdom. He likes getting babied 100%. Hoseok also enjoys a lot of comfort generally.

  * jungkook

**⌈SIX OF COINS ⇁ **A continuous back and forth, we have a slight emphasis on him being the giving party but it’s done so that nobody is left desperate. True to him, he also wants to cuddle while snacking. A movie night with popcorn on the sofa is the perfect invitation. I think the partner’s hands are his favorite spot to massage.

  * seokjin

**⌈ FOUR OF SWORDS (reverse) ⇁ **So, this is competitive cuddling. It’s very Seokjin. Playfights are all the rage for him, nobody gets a chance to lie down here. Always gotta be on the watchout for aggressive tickles. Jin likes being wrestled and pinned down. Messing with each other while the other person is napping happens pretty often.

— **_related bts readings_**: [favorite non-sexual affections](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/617130799488188416/hi-caro-can-i-ask-reading-for-the-bts-boys-what) | [favorite pda](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/613747221911977984/can-you-do-a-tarot-reading-about-how-they-feel)


	68. their talents and hobbies

  * **jimin** ➝ FOUR OF CUPS: Pure relaxation right here. This is a card that speaks of an introverted streak. Jimin tends to block off the world to finally get a chance to breathe. He might meditate, sit under a tree or on a balcony with a snack, sleep a lot, clean his room. He keeps it very simple.
  * 🏆 TALENT: yoga
  * **jungkook** ➝ THE SUN (rev): Most of his interests are indoors-related. If it rains and pours, Jungkook feels the most at home. He organizes his closet a lot. Also, he likes everything that is low-intensity and actually _doesn’t_ make him sweat unlike his normal superhuman workout routine. 
  * 🏆 TALENT: skiing, snowboarding
  * **yoongi** ➝ KING OF SWORDS (rev): Whatever can switch his thoughts off is a welcome distraction for Yoongi, you won’t find him doing crosswords. Rational thought needs to be out the window for once if he really wants to relax. Listens to hip hop MVs on youtube. He might vent online a lot.
  * 🏆 TALENT: <strike>keyboard warrior</strike> martial arts
  * **taehyung** ➝ QUEEN OF WANDS: This is a pretty vivid card. Taehyung’s range of interest is the broadest and most active in Bangtan. He likes to be outdoors all day and hike, play with animals, pick sunflowers. The more sunshine, the better, he likes to tan and play tennis. Also: cat videos.
  * 🏆 TALENT: pole vault... or pole dance 😏
  * **namjoon** ➝ ACE OF WANDS (rev): Downtime from writing, performing, rehearsing and speaking involves Namjoon falling into a deep philosophical daydream. He also reads more than humanly possible and overthinks. Smartypants Joonie learns a metric ton of languages all at once like whew. 
  * 🏆 TALENT: making memes online
  * **seokjin** ➝ DEATH: Pretty intense card for a hobby, damn Jin. He might enjoy watching thrillers, horror, crime/detective shows, vintage cowboy movies or medieval documentaries, or play games with a decent amount of action and horseriding involved. There’s definitely something R-Rated going on.
  * 🏆 TALENT: swimming and surfing
  * **hoseok** ➝ THE FOOL (rev): Wild stuff. Partying and eating and dancing until the world ends is exactly Hobi’s taste. Pets are a constant in his life, he really loves dogs in particular. Hobi might also get caught shopping, shopping, and shopping again. Clothes especially.
  * 🏆 TALENT: track racing


	69. what 'gold standard' they need for intimacy/sex

_ok so i’m asking the tarot for their ‘gold standard’ element needed for physical intimacy._

  * 🌹 jungkook

**⌈ ACE OF COINS ⇁ **Security. Not just safe-sane-consensual is the big deal here: It takes a financially stable and loyal relationship for him. Flings that are impossible to gauge where things are going and one-night-stands are Kookie’s #1 pet peeve. It makes him anxious, he’s dealing with too many unknown factors here. Routine and predictability rule. His sex partner has to be a decided constant in his life.

  * 🌹 jimin

**⌈ THE DEVIL (reverse) ⇁ **Healthy sexuality. Without shame. This card like nothing else speaks of an emphasis towards sexual healing and creating balance in one’s habitual intimate life. Jimin wants it intense but not obsessive. Hot but not craving or destructive, hurtful, abusive, short-sighted. A detail that pretty much sums up the idea of the card: He wants to be freely moving, bondage is not his thing.

  * 🌹 taehyung

**⌈ FOUR OF CUPS ⇁ **Living out fantasies. The card tells us how Tae is a huge nostalgic and dreamer and will likely incorporate that in his sex life, in whatever shape or form. Roleplay comes to mind. Let me tell you, he has the largest amount of fantasies in the whole group. Getting so caught up in sex dreams, he might forget asking his partner to play it out with him. Like Joon, he also needs a lot of alone time after sex.

  * 🌹 yoongi

**⌈ KING OF SWORDS (reverse) ⇁ **Power exchange. And here we have the BDSM enthusiast. Yoongi is curious about the kinkiest stuff, from needles to knives to sounding (swords card = sharp objects). He needs a certain amount of raw sex with degradation involved. So, his partner is free to swear and get rude on him. Aggression and going all out is a much needed feat in bed. In short: Yoongi wants to get messy. 

  * 🌹 namjoon

**⌈THE HERMIT ⇁ **Boundaries**. **Negotiation is key. His alone time afterwards and enough personal space for masturbating is paramount. Namjoon also thinks that sex and personal beliefs are intertwined. He doesn’t see it separate from his spiritual habits and his partner will notice that in the way he talks. Namjoon ruminates about the meaning of sex often. Pleasure without purpose: Big no-go for him.

  * 🌹 hoseok

**⌈ ACE OF CUPS ⇁ **Passionate novelty. This is a great card to get. Hoseok enjoys emotions to flow freely and both partners not holding back or feeling ashamed. An open exchange is what I think he values the most. That way, his sexuality never stagnates and he will always be on the same page with his partner which is so, so important to his well-being. He wants the kind of sex where you cry of happiness. 

  * 🌹 seokjin

**⌈ FIVE OF WANDS ⇁ **Roughhousing. Jin needs the vigor of life and the fire of two bodies fighting for their spot. Many position changes here, lot of noise, lot of angry fucking. Not as in, emotionally loaded make-up sex, it’s more about the impromptu emotions. And the athleticism, Jin is strong and looks for his equal to challenge. To him, sex has to be a brawl, otherwise it feels boring. Like whew, Jin.

##  _[tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-readings-masterpost) | [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/tigercaro)_


	70. what type of humor do they prefer + crackhead or chill gf?

_let’s make a 2-in-1 reading for this._🤓

jimin

  * **⌈ ⇁ TEN OF WANDS (reverse): **Practical jokes, running gags, tough humor, funny rants and venting, finally getting things off your chest in an entertaining way
  * **⌈ ⇁ ACE OF WANDS (reverse):** chill girlfriend

jungkook

  * **⌈ ⇁ SEVEN OF CUPS: **Fantastical analogies and metaphors, painting impossible pictures, all sorts of dank memes and vine/tiktok references
  * **⌈ ⇁ WHEEL OF FORTUNE (reverse): **chill girlfriend

taehyung

  * **⌈ ⇁ SEVEN OF WANDS (reverse): **Impersonal jokes that talk about culture rather than targeting single persons, slight provocations, self-roasts
  * **⌈ ⇁ THE LOVERS (reverse): **chill girlfriend

yoongi

  * **⌈ ⇁ SEVEN OF WANDS (reverse): **Jokes about capitalism and work, poking fun at politics, agust d style braggadocio, fast-paced clapbacks
  * **⌈ ⇁ QUEEN OF CUPS: **crackhead girlfriend

namjoon

  * **⌈ ⇁ SIX OF SWORDS: **Humor with a sad undertone, more life advice than jokes, pouting, anecdotes infused with wisdom and a moral component
  * **⌈ ⇁ JUSTICE (reverse): **crackhead girlfriend

hoseok

  * **⌈ ⇁ TWO OF COINS: **Witty comebacks going back and forth. A good measure of seriousness/factual speaking in the mix, the topics center around money, the body, and belongings
  * **⌈ ⇁ THE SUN (reverse): **chill girlfriend

seokjin

  * **⌈ ⇁ EIGHT OF CUPS: **Gallow’s humor, sarcasm, anything that’s dark and speaks of experience in life, courageous statements, self-reflective comments turned absurd
  * **⌈ ⇁ FOUR OF CUPS (reverse): **crackhead girlfriend


	71. who's the most secretive bts members?

_very scorpio kind of topic, the cards gave us two camps:_

**most secretive**

  * jimin: KNIGHT OF SWORDS (r) — not hasty in speech
  * tae: SIX OF CUPS (r) — keeping the past secret
  * jin: TWO OF WANDS (r) — one’s plans stay vague

**least secretive**

  * hobi: KING OF COINS (r) — not pragmatic with secrets
  * joon: TEN OF SWORDS — venting one’s pain
  * jk: THE HIEROPHANT (r) — openly unconventional
  * yoon: FOUR OF SWORDS — transparency in thoughts

_interesting... _🤔❤️

  


[Originally posted by minbuwuty](http://tmblr.co/ZyLR-c2gEldUM)


	72. who's the clingiest bts member?

_there were quite a few surprising cards in there. _😮

## very clingy

**seokjin**: **⌈**JUDGEMENT (r) **⇁** True to the nature of its topic, I wasn’t quite sure what to make of this card myself. It’s about self-doubts and insecurity about decisions. Jin might need a lot of reassurance and help with setting the record straight so he’ll be rather clingy.

**jungkook: ⌈**THE DEVIL **⇁** And here is the absolute epitome. Jungkook is attached to an extreme, sometimes to the detriment of both partners even if they burn up with passion first. This card is obsessive to the very core, Jungkook wants to practically merge with his S/O.

## somewhat clingy

**namjoon**: **⌈**ACE OF WANDS (r) **⇁** It’s not because he doesn’t want to be close, it’s rather a matter of having the energy and the motivation. Namjoon remains independent but might cuddle to recharge. Aggressive clinginess and hands-on stuff are not to be expected, however.

**taehyung**: **⌈**TEN OF WANDS (r) **⇁** Odd given how touchy he is. Yes, a shared burden is a lighter burden: Tae will often resort to support from his partner, but not cling to their very hem. He’s not going to flock to his partner all the time but instead shoulder a lot of responsibility.

## not clingy

**jimin**: **⌈**KING OF SWORDS **⇁** I couldn’t quite believe it, but if the Tarot says he’s very much unlike we see him, then maybe he is indeed a lot more reserved with partners than we expect. The KING OF SWORDS is a more logical, experienced and distant archetype.

**yoongi**: **⌈**EIGHT OF CUPS **⇁** As expected, Yoongi tends to look for his own safe space and won’t be sitting on their lap 24/7. Even when sleeping in the same bed, it’s not gonna be spooning and spooning and more spooning. Yoongi is in his own bubble very often. 

**hoseok**: **⌈**KING OF COINS **⇁** This card pops up in his readings a suspicious lot. And, in this case, it indicates a high level of independence. He’s standing on his own two feet and won’t run into someone’s arms for shelter. Rather, he is the one someone clings to. 


	73. talking with jk

  * **what would interest him: **

FOUR OF WANDS — family-related topics, marriage/weddings, talk about his home town, reminiscing parties, bts as a group achieving things, army, returning home, graduations, reasons for public celebration, happiness, summer activities

  * **best circumstances to talk:**

KNIGHT OF PENTACLES (reverse) — not talking in a context of his work or while he is working, sitting down rather than travelling or currently going somewhere, leaving money out of the equation, talking about people rather than things and aquistitions

  * **what creates an awkward silence:**

PAGE OF SWORDS (reverse) — dark humor and striking harsher tones, being cold and dismissing, conversation lacking in new impulses, playing with the other person’s perception, going back and forth with opinions, aggressive and direct speech 


	74. their first date with their spouse

**⇁ NOTE: **Since a similar reading sparked a lot of confusion recently. This applies to a long-term partner should they choose to have one, not their actual very first date if it has taken place. As for timing, what I am sure about is that Jimin and Yoongi’s spouses didn’t step into their life yet and it’ll take some time. It could go either way for the remaining members but they might have met them already or will do so very soon.

**⇢ disclaimer** ♡ _this is subjective interpretation; there’s no guarantee for precision and things aren’t definite. the reading is for entertainment purposes only, all portrayals are speculative. _

**WARNINGS** ⚠️ break-up/angst mention

* * *

↳ request:

  


  * **jungkook**: PAGE OF COINS

Pentacles? So you can already tell he’s gonna splurge. It’s going to be in a nice hotel or restaurant where they can wine and dine properly. Or, and that’s what the card’s imagery shows and I find to be more likely: It could be a picnic in the countryside! With a nice swim together included. This is going to be a very comfortable, youthful atmosphere and they get along so easily. He’s really curious about his partner and treats them well. All of this will be very pure and without much stress at all. Wholesome is the word that describes this occasion the very best. That it will be in spring or late spring will add to that. If I were to pick any member to go on a first date with going by the cards? Jungkook would be the #1 choice. His relationship will be the smoothest from the get-go and love at first sight.

  * **hoseok**: KNIGHT OF SWORDS (r)

Hobi’s in a soft mood. This date, compared to say Yoongi’s, it not about material things and impressing. Hoseok will observe and think a lot rather than shoot his shot, in fact, he’s gonna be shy as hell. The usually very assertive and strict Jung Hoseok will revert to a much gentler tone with his sweetheart because it really melts him. Surprisingly, his energy will be much more subdued on that day, likely because he couldn’t sleep beforehand and feels on edge ever since they texted about where to meet. I can imagine him taking it very slow deliberately not to rush to his date all disheveled. Their first date might be via video call actually, Corona or long distance might get the best of them.

  * **yoongi**: THE CHARIOT

This is so funny. Woongles is getting out the big guns and it’s gonna be effective. Rich bitch Suga has arrived! He’s gonna be the Tony Stark of BTS for one night. Yoongi shows up in a sexy expensive car, in sexy expensive clothes, with a sexy expensive attitude, at an expensive restaurant. He knows how to impress with material things. “Damn Yoongi, you look good” — his spouses’ first sentence. But there’s a deeper take to this. Yoongi takes off the focus from them. His celebrity role is a protective magnet for sasaengs. Observers will envy Yoongi and think he’s narcissistic and vain, but his date sees past the antics and likes it. And yes, it’s gonna be a very public first date with paparazzi. He gives the people what they want. It might be close to a venue where car races take place. Is Yoongi a Formula 1 fan?

  * **namjoon**: TWO OF CUPS (r)

I’m not really liking this reversal, something’s going wrong during that date. Not a disaster, but there’s a lot of tension. Namjoon might only develop chemistry with his future spouse after a much later try. This is definitely love at second sight. Joon might run into nervousness during that date and they can’t get on one page in that atmosphere and end up butting heads even if they don’t mean to. I see parallels to Taehyung’s reading, they both can’t be themselves at first. There also might be a break-up from a previous relationship that prevents the mood from developing to its most positive between them, but it won’t be their fault but an ex making troubles. The place of the date might be somewhere pretty memory-laden or even at home without being out and about to have a drink. They both stay sober.

  * **jimin**: THE HANGED MAN (r)

A great card for someone who’s struggled with relationships before because we see a breaking-free kind of process. No more victim roles. Jimin approaches that first date with a new state of mind. It can take the longest in BTS, but it’ll be a great undoing. He’s hopeful and feels a sense of direction due to his love interest’s presence. A good sign. On the other hand, he might act more impulsively. The HANGED MAN in reverse can also speak of committing the same mistake again so Jimin will be the most careful member in the group. He’s watching for red flags a lot and stays on edge even if the person turns out to be the one much later. As for the place, maybe close to a church, the HANGED MAN is usually upside down but the reversal turns it so it looks like Jesus on the cross.

  * **seokjin**: THREE OF COINS (r)

This is definitely a date that nobody in his work environment knows about. Top secret. Jin is really taking every possible precaution. BTS don’t know a single detail about Jin’s crush and the dating spot slash time. No hard feelings, it’s for strict privacy reasons and an idol habit. Jin is really head over heels and wants to protect this precious chemistry from any outside influence, no matter what it is. A leak to the industry is the last thing he wants. They will meet in a safe haven at night, maybe even in a car. It’s the least publically rumored and reported relationship. Take it as the opposite of what Yoongi is going to do. Jin is not down to show off, especially his money. Also, Jin will date someone that is not approved of by his father’s company and its reputation. His date might not be employed at that time.

  * **taehyung**: PAGE OF CUPS (r)

Similar to Namjoon, Taehyung’s relationship is love at second sight. The spark isn’t in full effect during the first date. This partnership slowly ripens, there’s no instant hormone explosion and teenager-like confessions, or shenanigans for that matter. I think that Taehyung is hiding a lot of his interests out of fear, or he withholds his expressive personality to guard himself. On a second date, he might be a lot more talkative and open. But at first, he will be pretty serious and even a bit fearful. As far as the place is concerned, Taehyung wanted it to be close to somewhere creative like an exhibition or an art deco cafe, but the place ends up being closed so they have to meet up in a more regular spot.

**crossread:**

  * _[mtl have sex on the first date](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/190459894760/have-you-done-a-bts-mtl-to-fck-on-the-first) _
  * [_where/how they meet their future partner_](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/615399070336434176/tarot-reading-how-will-bts-meet-their-partners)


	75. who falls in love more easily

falls in love easily

  * jin — THE HIEROPHANT (r): just winging it

falls in love slowly/on-and-off

  * namjoon — TWO OF WANDS: deliberate planning
  * yoongi — SIX OF SWORDS (r): chaos of emotions/direction

falls in love less easily

  * jimin — TEN OF CUPS (r): delayed happy ever after
  * tae — FIVE OF COINS: strife comes before love 
  * hobi — THREE OF SWORDS: heartbroken
  * jk — KING OF CUPS (r): having one’s guard up 


	76. when they meet their spouse and whether they are celebs or not

_Q: _"Can you do a reading on when will bts meet their future spouse?? Can cards even tell this?? 🤔🤔(maybe time frame eg 3-5 years or 2-3 months or maybe they've met them??) maybe season of the year shows up too?? 🤔🤔🤔"

↳_ tarot is too vague for that, but **[lenormand cards](https://labyrinthos.co/blogs/learn-tarot-with-labyrinthos-academy/an-introduction-to-lenormand-cards-plus-lenormand-card-meaning-list)** (the french tarot) can since they’re all numbered. i also indicated if they are celebrities going by the meaning of the card, and what instance brings them together. _

  * ❤️ **_heart emoji:_** members that have a higher chance to have already met their s/o
  * 💞**_ 2x heart emoji_**: members that might (!) already be together w/ their sweetheart, in whichever way

**tae**: in 8 months or years (THE COFFIN) — non-celeb :: they meet after or during one of them was sick

**jk**: in 9 months or years (THE BOUQUET 💞 ) — celeb :: they meet because of a sweet present 

**jin**: in 19 months or years (THE TOWER) — non-celeb :: they meet because of sightseeing or quarantine

**yoongi**: in 20 months or years (THE GARDEN ❤️ ) — celeb :: they meet because of a public gathering

**hobi**: in 23 months or years (THE MICE) — non-celeb :: they meet during an incident of theft or loss

**namjoon**: in 27 months or years (THE LETTER 💞 ) — non-celeb :: they meet because of a contact online

**jm**: in 34 months or even years (THE FISH ❤️ ) — celeb :: they meet bc of a journey overseas or a gain of money

\-----

RELATED: [where they meet their future partners](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/615399070336434176/tarot-reading-how-will-bts-meet-their-partners)


	77. how they change in a major relationship

_i gotcha, their development in a major relationship:_

**jimin**

NINE OF WANDS (reverse) ⇁ He will be less shy and insecure about himself. Jimin grows more emotionally open. He allows vulnerability and won’t be defensive anymore.

**taehyung**

THE MOON ⇁ The night owl in him will develop. His progress fluctuates a lot, the MOON speaks of mystery and cycles. He might adopt a second dog, there are two on the card.

**namjoon**

SEVEN OF COINS (reverse) ⇁ He will be more liberal financially and postpone his retirement. Money is nothing he wants to wait for anymore. His career objective changes entirely.

**yoongi**

ACE OF COINS (reverse) ⇁ Like Namjoon, Yoongi’s work will be impacted the most. He might feel insecure or become stingy. Yoongi is always preoccupied by how stable his relationship is.

**jin**

TEN OF CUPS (reverse) ⇁ Marriage and kids move out of sight, this is not what he ends up with. Jin is more of a boyfriend than a husband, he doesn’t want a standard domestic life.

**hoseok**

FOUR OF COINS ⇁ Like Yoongi and Namjoon, finances and property impact him a lot. He saves more money than he did before and becomes more introverted with time. 

**jungkook**

SIX OF COINS ⇁ A sense of knowing what to share is what I’m getting here. Jungkook will be just and generous. He definitely matures. Charity will become his favorite project. 


	78. who has the strongest bond in bts?

to represent the two members, i drew the THREE OF WANDS and EIGHT OF COINS. the latter stands for joon because it appears in many of his readings. unless it’s different and the curly hair tells us it’s jk 😄🐰

who the wands card stands for i’m not sure. a member who likes to travel a lot, is adventurous. the THREE OF WANDS also stands for confidence, it’s a self-assured guy. so what we do know is that joon or jk has formed a strong bond with a member who believes in themselves. 

  



	79. how bts parents will feel about their relationship

_anon request: _"I was wondering if you could do a reading for how the boys parents will view their relationships? I know there’s ones for other people’s view on the relationship but I know how close the boys are to their parents so I’m kinda curious!"

_a new dimension to this alright, we split between mom and dad. _

jimin

  * **his mom:** PAGE OF SWORDS ➝ Thinks Jimin’s partner is very sharp and full of great energy. She think’s they’re still young but competent for their age. Texts them a lot. She also notices their good influence on Jimin’s esteem and conversation skills.
  * **his dad:** FOUR OF SWORDS ➝ Chill. Really chill. Nothing can shake him, he just sits down to meditate and he gets an epiphany that everything’s gonna be okay. Jimin’s dad is really centered within himself, Jimin’s spouse will always see him nap lol!

taehyung

  * **his mom: **ACE OF PENTACLES (rev) ➝ Skeptical of his initial enthusiasm. Does it last is her most pressing question. She worries about Tae’s wife running into pregnancy issues even if there’s no reason to. A bit sad to let Tae go 😢
  * **his dad:** FOUR OF WANDS ➝ Big fan. Most ardent supporter for his marriage and wedding, totally excited, preparing everything, the exact opposite of Tae’s mom in terms of mood. I swear Tae’s dad wants to shawty imma party til the sun down.

yoongi

  * **his mom:** THE STAR ➝ Feels extremely blissful and inspired by Yoongi’s sweetheart. She dreams of their happiness and can’t contain her joy of how all her motherly dreams came true. She thinks Yoongi’s S/O is a blessing and a superstar to her.
  * **his dad: **TWO OF CUPS ➝ Also feels like he’s sent to wonderland by how wholesome he thinks Yoongi and his loved one are. It makes him adore his own wife even more. Yoongi’s dad declares the two of them as ideal partners and pops a bottle.

namjoon

  * **his mom: **TEMPERANCE (rev) ➝ Thinks that Namjoon is overdoing it a little. She sees that his crush leaves his usual composure in shambles and the hormones are raging high. She wants him to slow down a bit and take care of other things in life 💀
  * **his dad:** THE HANGED MAN (rev) ➝ He observes a big change in the life of his son. He’s torn between seeing it as a new freedom and being caught up in the same old ideals. But Joon’s dad also thinks his partner helps him be less stuck in his mind.

seokjin

  * **his mom:** FOUR OF PENTACLES ➝ Will definitely hold her money together. She might be a bit reserved and waits to see how things develop. She wants Jin to support the company of his dad and not get too distracted.
  * **his dad:** WHEEL OF FORTUNE (rev) ➝ Is going to be a little locked out of heaven because things did not turn out the way he envisioned it. He will take some time to accept that new turn of fate, he won’t adapts to Jin’s S/O all too soon. 

hoseok

  * **his mom:** KNIGHT OF CUPS (rev) ➝ Hobi’s a bit of a Don Juan to her and she doesn’t like his charm/affection explosions. In his world that might be perfectly adequate and wanted by his partner, but from her view, he’s being cheesy and too emotional 😷
  * **his dad:** SIX OF CUPS ➝ Is going to feel blue for some time. That Hobi moves into a new phase of life has him moving on, too. I’m not sure if a divorce is meant, it could be more of a stepping stone into becoming in-laws that preoccupies him. 

jungkook

  * **his mom:** TEN OF PENTACLES ➝ Hallelujah, JK’s mom is in paradise. She thinks that he found his love for life and dumps all her cash on the couple. She’s excited to watch them grow old and be part of their household. Takes care of their pets.
  * **his dad: **ACE OF SWORDS ➝ Becomes a know-it-all in terms of relationship advice 😄 And actually gives JK and his counterpart great hacks. Totally in a philosophical mood when they’re around. Rejuvenated by 20 years.


	80. conversations with yoongi + how to approach him

_did this for kook recently, let’s try myg. _🐱

  


[Originally posted by mimibtsghost](http://tmblr.co/ZYRG4f2bj-7TX)

  * **what would interest him: **

THE DEVIL (reverse) — Psychology is a big one here. Yoongi wants to dig a little deeper. The DEVIL is less about Satan himself but the chained and burning couple on the card. It stands for addictions, abuse and depression, the reverse of the card being therapeutic in nature. I think you could very well talk with Yoongi about how to improve mental health at length, he’s as open about it the way we’ve seen in interviews.

  * **best circumstances to talk:**

PAGE OF WANDS — Short phone and video calls in the afternoon. Yoongi has no problems with the physical distance, in fact, it is comfortable to him. It’s gotta be a whole aesthetic, Yoonie in a phone call mood like the babe he is. Especially when he just hears the voice, it soothes him. Another way he likes convos is while being on the go, but not by car/train/bus, it’s gotta be while walking. During daytime, under the sun at best.

  * **what creates an awkward silence:**

SEVEN OF WANDS — An angry discussion of clashing beliefs. Someone taking things personally when they aren’t intended to is another pet peeve, Daechwita in a nutshell. The SEVEN OF WANDS is strong in defense and assertion alike, things get heated with this theme: meanwhile, Yoongi wants to keep it cool to actually solve the problem at hand. He becomes silent when confronted with belligerent emotion.

  * **how to approach him:**

KING OF CUPS (reverse) — Don’t bother being nice if you’re intimidated by him, and even when you feel at eye level: Formalities and jovial behavior don’t interest Yoongi. He knows what’s behind that, he wants actual substance. Straight facts over praise, truth over coddling. Empathy not needed, he wants to be approached raw and real. No masks. Hit him with your memes 😈


	81. the legacy of the members/the group

_something that got a lot of requests and we’ve been talking about:_

##  **Tarot Reading: BTS’ Legacy**

**jungkook**: FOUR OF CUPS (reverse) — For some reason, he’ll be remembered as less introverted than he actually is. Jungkook will be called one of the most open-minded members, and his athleticism won’t be forgotten either. He will be called the most physically active member. Even when he’s no longer in the public eye, people won’t ignore their memories about him.

**seokjin**: ACE OF COINS — His riches and luxurious lifestyle will be the talk of the town. Jin will be remembered as BTS’ most wealthy member with a lot of status and means. How the public perceives him is very positive, the ACE OF COINS shows a beautiful and vast garden landscape that conveys peace and beauty. His Worldwide Handsome moniker will stick around.

**yoongi**: THE HIEROPHANT — As an authority in his field, Yoongi’s legacy takes on almost religious dimensions. He will be called the pope of music production in k-pop. He lives on through people who learned the craft from him. The public will say he was preaching the gospel with his opinions which remain highly valued. He gains in respect.

**jimin**: THE FOOL — He will continue to be seen as young, princely and free-spirited. The public won’t take him as seriously and will focus more on remembering his character and dancing instead of his songs. Even when he’s no longer active, magazines will have a lot to say about him. He won’t get a bad reputation down the line. Others will be inspired by him to become idols.

**hoseok**: SEVEN OF CUPS — There will be a lot of myths and stories around, rumors left and right, positive as well as negative. Some call him the messiah, others a winner, others the #1 fire-spitting rap dragon, others a false snake, and others their safe haven. Hobi will polarize long after taking the last bow, and people come up with all sorts of things to explain his private character. 

**taehyung**: TWO OF SWORDS (reverse) — Unlike in Hobi’s case, the public opinion about him won’t split. He will be remembered as someone with integrity and decisiveness. People will be nowhere near as shady about him than they were in his active years. There’s a certain neutrality to how he’s remembered, but people think a lot about his all-in type of character.

**namjoon**: EIGHT OF CUPS — Namjoon will retain a great deal of mystery. His legacy is more emotional than cerebral, even though we see a lot of his intellectual influence on the fandom at this moment. People will think he’s gone into hibernation, he’s basically wandered off. A moonchild he will always be to the world, that left an impression.

**the group as a whole: **JUDGMENT + QUEEN OF COINS (reverse) + PAGE OF WANDS (reverse) — Their legacy is a lot more domestic than we assume. It’ll be remembered that they spread an important message to the whole world, but how active they were internationally and overseas is not as emphasized anymore. A lot of people will be sad that their source of comfort is gone forever. BTS will be dissected and glorified back and forth, and their albums remain classics that are gladly played on the radio. There will be resentment about how much time and money they cost individual fans, and the caring presence of the members will be missed on SNS. Some people call them the game changers, others think the opposite, but it will be agreed on that they set a stadard. The group’s legacy will be a mixed bag while the individual members are safe side. 


	82. shiest in bed

_Q: "Have you done who in bts is the shyest in bed? If you haven't, would you? If you have, just ignore this, I'll find it lol thanks a lot 💖"_

_i think the tarot knows the usual suspects:_

**very shy**

  * yoongi — TEN OF COINS (reverse)
  * jungkook — EIGHT OF CUPS (reverse)

**somewhat shy**

  * taehyung — TEN OF WANDS
  * jin — TEMPERANCE (reverse)

**least shy**

  * hoseok — THE DEVIL
  * jimin — QUEEN OF PENTACLES
  * namjoon — JUSTICE

_shy shy _😌

  


[Originally posted by aurjeon](http://tmblr.co/ZYAj7d2hVFBJG)


	83. their sensitive spots

_ask: _ **"Have you done a reading on which part of the boys body are the most sensitive, I’m low key curious....🤔🤔🤔"**

_i’ll draw directly from my DIY **oracle cards for body parts**. mind that this could be sensitive sexually or in general._

**hobi 🌹** FACE — Very well, that’s where the sun itself sits so that’s a holy spot amirite. His meticulous ASMR skin routine has a reason, he loves to massage and tap in nourishing creams so that tells us something. I’m thinking he’s your number one guy to pepper with kisses all over. Slowly though, he’s ticklish.

**seokjin 🌹** MOUTH — Straightforward one right here. It’s the luscious lips. Whoever equipped Jinnie with so much cushion, whether it be his parents or God I mean who knows what happened, knew it’d suit him. I don’t have to mention what you can do with lips to stimulate them. So. Give it up for Mr. Angelo Jolie. 

**tae 🌹** ELBOWS — Unusual card but I assume it refers to the whole area, Tae is known for doing his elephant mole trick on the upper arm. So, he likes pinches and touch there. And if his elbow is an erogenous zone, we gotta make this a thing. For [reference](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/1085080248297971712/xTBEOAkq_400x400.jpg), the man has very aesthetically pleasing elbows.

**joon 🌹** LEGS — They’re long, they’re toned, they’re Riri’s male counterpart and should be covered by a hefty insurance asap. If fitness guru JK himself fawns over them, they’re the real deal. I definitely invite you to come up with naughty ideas on how to caress him there. Say... tracing ice cubes all over them.

**yoongi 🌹** NOSE — Give me a second because: How adorable!! And I thought his hands would make the race. It makes sense though, Yoonie buries his nose in ginormous scarves all winter. Big incentive to keep it warm and snug, m-hm. It’s a treasure. I don’t have to tell you how booptastic it is.

**kook 🌹** TEETH — He’s probably not too keen on eating ice cream. Save this man, the summer’s gonna be scorching. But in all seriousness. Teeth are underestimated in terms of sex. That splits the masses, but: French kisses, aphrodisiacs, biting, the possibility list goes on. And he has cute bun teeth, so. 

**jimin 🌹** WAIST — Comes as no surprise, Mochi likes to be held. His waist is really perky, it’s miraculously tiny, hands can lay on it from both sides so perfectly. I’m soft. It’s not usually very emphasized when he wears his off-duty clothes, rather he lets the fabric play around it, so yes indeed it could be a sweet spot.

**crossread: ** _ [where to kiss them scenario](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/178348575290/bts-where-to-kiss-them-note-other-than-the) _

**[tarot masterpost](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-readings-masterpost) | [buy me a ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/tigercaro)**


	84. yoongi's dream life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another baby marshmallow reading

_q: "I loved the dream life reading for namjoon, I know this overlaps a bit with the life after fame reading, but can you do one (or something related) for yoongi as well? I've only seen money-focused readings on him so I wonder if he has any other future goals or will he just lock himself in his studio forever lol"_

_good question. so, what does yoongi’s dream life currently look like:_

**the spread**

  


* * *

  * ⎡**THE HIGH PRIESTESS**⎦Every Tarot reader wants this card as a description of themselves. Because it speaks of a lot of spiritual gifts and insights. In Yoongi’s case, we can interpret it in a similar way. His dream life is being a very elusive character. He enjoys having secret admirers. Nowhere near him, nobody gets into his business, but yes, he’s wanted dead or alive. Mostly alive, in his sexiest form. Being a creative genius, old soul, and master producer is very much on his list. That love at a distance is how he feels the most comfortable and safe. He wants his art and unattainable position to accompany him for a long time. As a second component to the card beside wanting others to yearn for the mysterious Min, Yoongi also seeks to find a higher power. Nothing more, nothing less. His goal is to uncover the secret to life, even if the answer is something very vague. Except maybe ideas of Judaism and Christianity — see the Tora and Cross on the card — he’s not going to pursue hardcore religion, otherwise we’d have the conformity-loving HIEROPHANT (aka the pope). This is about more metaphysical and philosophical questions rather than joining an organized collective. He wants to immerse himself in study and emerge deeply knowing. Only to disappear in the veil once again to learn about existence. Lots of questions on his mind, and he wants to know the right way to live. Priest Louis Williams Suga Adams the 3rd, you know the deal. 
  * ⎡**THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE (reverse)**⎦Yoongi wants to embrace disorder in his life. Schedules throw his inner clock off balance and feel like a hassle to him. Also, in his usual manner, he wants struggle and challenges to bring him off track so he has something to focus on. Yoongi without strife and unexpected hardships is like a sports car without gas. He’d be jobless! The everlasting motto for Yoongi will remain: No pain, no fucking gain. He doesn’t want things to go smoothly, it’d be an unrealistic and undemanding way to him. His mind is already set to it like a radar. He mistrusts good luck and wants more hustle and obstacles. Every normal human being would run for the hills, but he needs blockages to tear down. This is very much rapper mentality, you can tell why he’s in that profession. Yoongi needs adversity, otherwise his lyrics will read... nothing at all, blank slate. On the one hand, he will grow strong, wise, and prepared like that, on the other, he will exhaust himself. But that’s precisely what his idea of paradise will look like, and he needs a good reason to relax. In short: Yoongi wants lightning to strike his life in half every now and then, and play with Goddess Fortuna.
  * ⎡**THREE OF CUPS (reverse)**⎦First, he plans to give up his wine drinking habit. It’s his escape from stress and social anxiety, once the stress is no longer there, the alcohol, too, will fade. He knows he drinks out of negative reasons and not positive ones, he will ditch the bottle down the line responsibly toward his health. And then: Yes, Yoongi does not plan to widen his social circle. Family-wise, romance-wise, friend-wise, colleague-wise. Once he has the chance to build his own life, he won’t party, he won’t go out to bars, he won’t host something at his home. Sweet serenity and silence is what he is wired to. Yoongi isn’t forcing himself into being alone or does it to hurt others by withdrawing. It’s the way he naturally is and feels he benefits society the most. His Pisces needs are best met when he’s behind the curtain and outside of that dang 2020s chaos. And in this current time and with his level of fame, that’s only feasible to him by not inviting anybody at all, and not starting things that will only disappoint others. No weddings or reunions from back in the day, Yoongi looks for his own company and authenticity. He won’t coerce anything or deny when he grows apart form someone. Yoongi’s dolce vita is cancelling everything fake that’s thrown his way blissfully. Cue Ne-Yo: He’s got his own thing, that’s why I love him, Mister Independent. In short, yes, he wants to live like a cat. 

  


[Originally posted by itsbtsarmyuniverse](http://tmblr.co/Zz-K-UYHQIToOW00)


	85. who wants to pursue, be pursued?

_sorted by how direct/indirect the card imagery looks:_

**pursue**: Taehyung (FOUR OF CUPS rev.), Yoongi (PAGE OF COINS), Namjoon (ACE OF COINS)

**be pursued**: Jimin (QUEEN OF WANDS rev.), Jungkook (EIGHT OF CUPS rev.), Hobi (SEVEN OF COINS)

**mutual efforts: **Seokjin (TWO OF CUPS) 


	86. who's the caretaker of the home?

_let’s find the house husbands:_

**they are the caretaker:** hoseok (FIVE OF CUPS), jimin (THE WORLD reverse)

**their s/o is the caretaker:** namjoon (ACE OF CUPS reverse), jin (THE HANGED MAN reverse)

**equal efforts**: taehyung (THE DEVIL reverse), yoongi (FOUR OF WANDS), jungkook (TEN OF CUPS)

_so, this is what we have:_

  


  


  


  


  


  



	87. bts' confessions

## ♡ BTS’ Confessions

  


[Originally posted by myloveseokjin](http://tmblr.co/ZpiamuYNq0pBeW00)

**hoseok**: ACE OF COINS — Smooth. He combines his heartfelt reveal with a present for them. A delicious treat, exquisite voucher, or even a select luxury bag. The location has to be the right one, too. As idyllic as possible, with lots of flowers and the mountains visible in the distance. This is a typical spring time confession. 

**jimin**: FIVE OF CUPS — Jimin really doesn’t get the wholesome cards 💔 It’ll happen during a reunion. A brief split goes down first and the regret will both tell them what their real decision should be. So, a separation drives them together. The confession comes out of a period of sadness or happens during an incident of grief. 

**seokjin**: THE HIGH PRIESTESS — With this one... Good golly, I don’t think there will be a confession in the first place. They both just intuitively know. They probably even telepathically communicate to each other that it’s time to move in together. Jin and his soulmate darling have their memey brain cells wired together in sync. 

**jk**: FIVE OF COINS — He confesses while he’s sick or injured. In hospital and they come to visit him, or at home when he’s limping around and still not over the hump. The illness isn’t long-winded, but temporary pains have JK sort his priorities so it ends up having him tell the truth about his feelings since he’s grateful about their company. 

**yoongi**: THE EMPEROR reverse — Alright, intense. He is gonna start acting strange and his shining star catches up with what it means. When chill master Yoongi is shooting feline eye daggers at other suitors, you know he wants to seal the deal but can’t say it. When he’s confronted about his possessiveness, he ends up admitting his crush.

**namjoon**: SIX OF COINS — The confession is one-sided at first. So, Namjoons feelings end up not being reciprocated 🤕 He really tries hard to gauge what his crush is thinking and whether the timing is right, but the first try is missing the mark. His life is thrown out of balance as a result. It’s gonna be a two-time-attempt success with delay.

**tae**: QUEEN OF SWORDS — An intricate love letter! This is gonna be a whole damn novel. Tae wants to think things through and convey his feelings very accurately. He won’t use too flowery a language but mature expressions. The paper is beautifully chosen, watermarked with butterflies. He writes it on a windy autumn day. 


	88. their love languages

_i divide and interpret the tarot as follows: _

  * **swords: **acts of service
  * **coins**: giving/receiving gifts
  * **wands**: physical touch
  * **cups**: words of affirmation
  * **major arcana **(_non-suits cards_)**:**quality time

_so here are their primary + secondary languages:_

🌹 jimin 

  1. FIVE OF WANDS: physical touch
  2. SEVEN OF COINS: giving/receiving gifts

🌹 namjoon

  1. THE FOOL: quality time
  2. NINE OF CUPS: words of affirmation

🌹 hoseok 

  1. SEVEN OF SWORDS: acts of service
  2. TWO OF CUPS: words of affirmation

🌹 jin 

  1. PAGE OF CUPS: words of affirmation
  2. THREE OF WANDS: physical touch

🌹 yoongi 

  1. TEMPERANCE: quality time
  2. NINE OF SWORDS: acts of service

🌹 taehyung 

  1. QUEEN OF COINS: giving/receiving gifts
  2. QUEEN OF WANDS: physical touch 

🌹 jungkook 

  1. FOUR OF SWORDS: acts of service
  2. EIGHT OF COINS: giving/receiving gifts


	89. the first member with dating news?

_okay, with the lenormand cards. the order of announcement:_

  1. yoongi (THE CLOUDS — 6: times of trouble)
  2. hoseok (THE CHILD — 13: a pregnancy)
  3. jin (THE GARDEN — 20: a community event)
  4. taehyung (THE PATH — 22: a 180 turn of events)
  5. jungkook (THE HEART — 24: finding true love)
  6. namjoon (THE RING — 25: a marriage ahead)
  7. jimin (THE ANCHOR — 35: a loyal, settled pair)

  


  


these are pretty bold cards, let’s see how this turns out. if the # ends up being the months until the reveal, we get yoongi’s in 2020 already. 🐱


	90. Chapter 90

Anon Q: "Who's the one easily talking about sex and sexual activities in general between the group? And who's the one feeling awkward."

_almost the whole dang group_ ** ** _wow_

**uneasy**: 

yoongi (KING OF COINS reverse — becomes uncomfortable)

jin (STRENGTH reverse — doesn’t feel bold enough for it)

jimin (THREE OF WANDS reverse — too much self-doubt)

jungkook (KNIGHT OF CUPS reverse — thinks it’s impolite)

taehyung (THE HERMIT — rather ponders it by himself 😴)

**confident: **

hoseok (THE DEVIL — craves wild, kinky taboo topics)

joon (WHEEL OF FORTUNE — can talk about anything)

_except these two_ _daring hyungs._


	91. Chapter 91

Q: hi, will the bts boys share any physical and personality characteristics with their partners? thanks

_two cards came out for the physical features. some of those sound a little funny_ 😅

  * yoongi: **LIPS + HEART** x SEVEN OF COINS reverse (_relaxation, sleepiness_)
  * namjoon: **NOSE + LEGS** x SEVEN OF CUPS reverse (_logic, pragmatism_)
  * taehyung: **TONGUE + NECK** x QUEEN OF CUPS (_nostalgia, setimentality_)
  * jimin: **FINGERS + BROWS** x ACE OF WANDS reverse (_low esteem, hesitation_)
  * jungkook: **NAILS + WAIST **x KNIGHT OF COINS reverse (_impatience, recklessness_)
  * seokjin:** LIGAMENTS + BONES **x THREE OF WANDS (_adventurous, standing tall_)
  * hobi: **HAIR + FEET** x NINE OF COINS reverse (_being chaotic, living in the moment_)

_oh, to share the same heart with min yoongi._

  


[Originally posted by cyphergguk](http://tmblr.co/ZpCn9c2U_ddlp)


	92. what type of porn do they watch?

↳ NOTE_ \- due to several requests, a steamy and detailed one. _☕️_ we’re asking the cards about the erotica they fancy in a wider sense. _

**warning** ⚠️ 18+ // bdsm mentions, worship, kinks left and right. we’re going graphic in all types o’ ways, lads.

  * **♡ DISCLAIMER** // _tarot is speculative, there is no guarantee for accuracy. believing in the cards is a choice. all portrayals are fictive and for entertainment purposes only._

**SPREAD #1:**

  


  * yoongi

**⌈ THE WORLD ⇁** Jesus... Someone’s obsessed with female nudity. That card has a stark naked woman wrapped in very little satin on it so you know what our funky little guy is up to. Luscious aesthetic fotos might be just around his corner. Big duh, he’s a photography major. These folks are all about body appreciation. He’s also on a personal vendetta against lingerie 😂 Yoongi won’t get hard looking at even the most HD panty and bra ads. Only the skin in its full splendor will do, no editing. He loves pictures of nipples peaking through shirt fabric, it’s all over his phone. Yoongi likes his girls without underwear 24/7 just like he dislikes underwear himself. If we’re talking porn, the woman on the card is holding two very long rods so may I connect the dots: Threesomes, handjobs, blowbangs, spitroasting. Friction, friction, and more friction. To Yoongi’s brain, handjobs are a great version of holding hands. Sex standing up also, keeping it vertical. Yoongi doesn’t care about girth, inches count. Nice and elongated with a perfect plunge, something to hold onto. Yep, he’s pretty deliberate when searching that up. Yes, he loves the look of it. However, and you’ll be surprised: Even if he likes poly porn, it’s still nothing too extreme. This card is more about pleasure than pain. If a guy likes rough and degrading sex, you get swords and wands in his spread. THE WORLD is more about perfected skills and success. So, he likes the more accomplished porn stars. With a preference for curly blondes and redheads, that’s sort of the hair color on the card. Natural B or C cup. Medium height, not too curvy. Oversized booty not needed. In terms of nationality: We have three representative animals on the card. Eagle, lion and bull, plus a light blonde man’s head. So, anything that America/Germany/Albania/Mexico/Namibia (and so on, lot of countries with eagles as their national bird my dude), England, Spain and Scandinavia have to offer. Honey sugar is going international, baby.

  * hoseok

**⌈ QUEEN OF WANDS ⇁ **Did I just mention that guys who like rough sex in porn get wand cards in their readings in Yoongi’s segment? Well, there we have our candidate, with a very obvious card since it’s a court figure. Now, the thing is, this is not the guy being rough. The QUEEN OF WANDS is as notoriously femdom as can be. The very fiery and raw and fun version. So, with a degree of lightheartedness, but still being very fit — even buff — and hands-on with the sub. If you get the QUEEN OF SWORDS, that’s the more cool and calculated domme who signs you up for torture and humiliation, and she really looks like a domme. She’s all over the internet because she has the grit. Now wands combined with a tarot queen... it’s more about the stamina and she is approachable. Hobi does not like watching cruel girls, he likes challenging ones. Upbeat porn stars who can take a lot but most importantly dole it out assertively like pros are Hobi’s schtick. He’s unapologetic about that. With him it’s like, please not the local newcomers that turned legal a month ago. The queen cards are all about mature women. Mommy kink, hint hint. The kind of mommy who’s gonna whip out the spreader bar or cane (= wands again) and give a playful type of punishment. See how desert-like that imagery is, Hobi wants to sweat big time when he gets off to this. Now since wands also make for a damn good pole to dance on, go figure. This whole card has me wondering if, well alright, he is a Cardi B hard stan 😅 If Hobi blasts Money to get in the mood, I’d not be surprised. Anyway. Back to pole stuff: If you go through his youtube search history, you will find astounding things. I think he watches the more professional and athletic performers in competition though. High production value is key. Finally, an interesting card detail: There’s a sunflower on it. This is definitely his kind of tarot imagery.

  * jimin

**⌈ KING OF COINS ⇁ **This card always looks like a scene from a medieval movie so you might have an erotic film enthusiast here. The more chaste type of genre, pentacles are very grounded and not hypersexualized. The intimacy is slow and more about security and pleasure. It’s graphic and detailed, but gives you a sense of relaxation. With a bit of romance in the plot, that might absolutely be Jimin’s thing. Castles and wine and nobility. Interesting type of erotica. Historical and classy. As expected of a prince, mind you. He might enjoy books of that genre also. And we know Jimin is an avid reader, right up there with Namjoon. Now, even with more risque and contemporary stuff that he googles up, we have similar dynamics going down on screen. With Hobi we had femdom because it’s a queen card, now with Jimin we get the classic male dom type of porn because that’s how the King usually rolls, unless it’s the KING OF CUPS who’s touchy-feely and subby. Meanwhile, the KING OF COINS is your local sugar daddy. Leaning towards being a soft dom, he’s not aggressive. And Jimin surely has a little crush on that concept. Ye know, if all the other members have female cards and Jimin gets the sugar daddy, we might be dealing with mxm action. Because if this card was a porn star, he’d be a really, really rich producer and a bear who’s done this since the frickin’ 90s. He’s treating his subs very gently and lets them sit on their lap, the imagery is sort of like that because the King is balancing a pentacle on his left thigh. Sex and comfort all in one are life for Jimin. A sexy detail I only noticed at a second glance, the King also has a shortened golden staff with him, which has a rounded tip. If that’s not a butt plug… whenever I see props like that in tarot, I interpret it as a sex toy. So, good vibes in here. And a bunch of aphrodisiacs, the KING OF COINS is a foodie. Which you know, might just be a food porn type of reference. Jimin’s taste in sexy things is quite something else.

  * jungkook

**⌈ THE EMPRESS ⇁** If there’s one thing I like, it’s the Tarot giving me the important archetypes during readings of that kind. The Queens, the Kings, the Major arcana (see Yoongi’s and Jin’s segment). You can really draw a lot of hints out of it. Now with the EMPRESS you have a similar case to Hobi’s, just a lot more softcore. Jungkook has a refined and pretty vast taste in erotica, if not the most refined in Bangtan next to Jimin who likes that kind of dignified touch to it as well as we saw. Jungkook knows his stuff when it comes to searching things up, he is a first class netizen in that regard. In terms of genre: The EMPRESS is your highkey feminist and wholesomeness legend, so — you won’t find any super creepy things in some hidden file on his PC, and things by female producers instead. No slut-shaming or name-calling here, everyone gets their pleasure in their own right. Thanks to online sex ed, Jungkook has a map to the clit and he’s not afraid to use it. He’s the type to watch solo videos ad nauseam. He’s fascinated. Masturbation until it gets all messy with the juices flowing, and you bet he wants to see the girls buzzing themselves off lying on their back. Maybe even outdoors in a field. Cum play is a must, cunnilingus is a must, he loves unprotected sex and creampies, he loves breast massages. And yes. Anything that involves sex with pregnant and chubby women. Similar to Taehyung, it’s all about the focus on the girl, he doesn’t bother much with the guy performers. And given Yoongi’s reading on top of that, we have three members in BTS who are all about worshipping the female body right here, breasts over ass, and he likes blondes, too. The EMPRESS card is like… the entire porn industry who does the MILF and BBW genre is financed by Jeon Jungkook’s website subscriptions. Cue GOT7, with Jungkook it’s girls, girls, girls. The thirst is going strong, and he’s unashamed times ten, sex is sex. 

➝ _we also have members who don’t really bother with erotica or have a complicated relationship with it. _

**SPREAD #2**

  


  * taehyung

**⌈ ACE OF WANDS reversed ⇁ **He’s not about beating off until the world ends. Taehyung gets bored by porn or heated literature and doesn’t feel very motivated to search it up. He would rather come up with his own ideas to write but doesn’t have the energy. Sex drive: On hold, even if he tries to look something up it doesn’t feel very fulfilling to him. Most of it fails to turn him on, it’s not his kind of taste. He gets frustrated when he masturbates and would rather rest, dream, and doze. The only thing I can see him watch somewhat frequently — hold your horses — is lesbian porn. I’ll explain. The ACE OF WANDS is pretty much your most glaring handjob symbolism card. A hand gripping a stick. Yoongi’s THE WORLD card has very similar imagery, I mean even two wands and a girl, bisexual explosion much. He would be a big fan of the upright ACE OF WANDS card lmao! But the reversal is like, um no silly guys jerking off in here, pls. Keep your cum to yourself. That means: Zero dicks in Taehyung’s zone, girl-on-girl stuff is his very last resort for quality that he is desperate for but cannot find. And not the stuff where the producers just replace the guys with heavy arsenal sex toys, double-ended dildos, fucking machines, endless strap-on action without any clit stimulation on either side and whatnot. Taehyung is like ugh, cherie, why, give me the juicy stuff, give me the basics. What he wants is just pure scissoring, fingering, oral, little gentle bites, a lot of caresses and kisses. And slow, slow sex. Probably the amateur kind. He hates how brutal and exaggerated most things online are. Tae is looking for softness, a lot of lesbian action is what delivers in that regard so he takes all he gets. And it goes further than that, Taehyung knows the finest yuri recommendations, I’m telling you.

  * seokjin

**⌈ THE STAR reverse ⇁ **The opposite of Yoongi: not keeping it very naked in here. The upright card shows a nude woman pouring water from two cups. Hence a strong connection to the card of sexuality, TWO OF CUPS. Everything is very gentle and positive in that scenery. But then, the reversed card rather shows us that Jin doesn’t feel too thrilled watching other people film or write or photograph sex. Like in Tae’s case, he becomes bored, it’s all the same to him. Nothing’s ever new to him in porn. He feels negative and guilty rather than refreshed or entertained. He also doesn’t like a lot of kinks that very literally connect to, well, the pouring water. Squirting, cum play, watersports, sex in the pool or showers, lube overuse, creampies, bukkake, fake cum — Jin is rolling his eyes at that, he thinks it’s a circus. He’s surely given it a try, but ended up feeling worse and even more pent-up or dissatisfied. At best, you will find him on unknown websites looking for the most amateur videos there are. Because: THE STAR quite unequivocally hints at porn stars. If you reverse the card, it becomes someone not very well-known. He roots for the underdog. Accordingly, Jin’s reaction to mainstream videos goes this way: ‚Pipe down, you non-artists!’ 😆 Cause maybe, he does do it better aye, without the awkward angles anyway. He doesn’t want the body cult, like, put that airbrush and silicone out of my face bro. Not because he’s against surgery, but the idea behind sexual extremes and the shady high standards. It’s too polished for him to get turned on. And robotic/staged. Likely because he’s had an IRL sexual experience (gasp!) that set a different ideal to him, so the more glossy porn feels off. Home video has all he needs instead. I think it’s especially because you get so see more body hair there. The woman on the THE STAR card is all sleek, so the reversed card is the opposite, Jin wants that unshaved goodness.

  * namjoon

**⌈ EIGHT OF CUPS ⇁ **Now you’d think — and I thought, kinda — we’d get the master of erotica right here. And he’s had one hell of a reputation for that. Think of the ever-infamous Yaman TV interview where BTS were super upfront and revealing about their taste and what they watch privately. With especially Namjoon having the lion’s share. But this card says otherwise if his current state is concerned. The EIGHT OF CUPS shows a man wandering off into the night, leaving eight cups behind him. I think what that means is, he’s moved on. Namjoon’s cravings aren’t as strong as they used to be, nor does he have the time. He knows it won’t fix his loneliness or answer the questions of life. He might be on the search for different things to fulfill him, or ignore much of his hormones in favor for his career. Not that he didn’t dabble in it, he sure did, but that chapter is slowly closing and what’s next he doesn’t really know yet. He thinks about family and being a father, so the smaller and more risque pleasures become less significant. Desire, too. Ye olde soul syndrome is kicking in. The card is also centered around introspection, a quest for self, all these higher topics that aren’t the most grounded and don’t leave much space for being horny. Joon is simply to preoccupied and on the move. He sees porn as a distraction from his real self at this point, and he’s not the type to feel satiated after masturbating to something, similar to Jin and Taehyung. Instead, I think he carries that energy elsewhere, hence the wanderer going from A to B onto a mountain. In short, Namjoon naturally grew out of it by becoming more, well: Namjoon. He’s left a lot behind, he’s choosing self-development over temporary fun, and he will ponder a lot on the topic, the hows and whys and whats more often than not. So, he’s passed the baton to Yoongi and Jungkook if you will, and keeps a low profile as of now. 

##  _**[tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-readings-masterpost) **_| [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/tigercaro)

\----

**for anon:**

  



	93. professions that impress them

_anon q: What job/profession would they find the most attractive or impressive for their partner to have?_

_all of these are pretty interesting, none of them are top tier jobs. i think it’s in alignment with what yoongi said, you learn to appreciate the simple things._

hoseok: THREE OF COINS — Freelancer

namjoon: FOUR OF WANDS — Events Manager

yoongi: TEN OF WANDS reverse — Retired 😂

taehyung: NINE OF SWORDS — Therapist

jimin: THREE OF CUPS — Club Owner

seokjin: QUEEN OF COINS reverse — Scammer?! 😅

jungkook: THREE OF SWORDS — Unemployed


	94. their favorite massage spots

"Hi Caro, can you do a reading on what kind of massage / where BTS members would like to receive a massage on their body ? I'm not sure if someone had already requested this reading. Someone reposted on my TL Jin's enjoying massages and Jungkook doing quite a well job 😉 Love you ❤️"

_massages_ _make the world go round_ 😍 _let’s pull from the oracle deck again._

  * **hoseok**: SCALP massage — That spot is very Hobi if you ask me. And you gotta add a decent amount of head pats. It’s what he deserves 😤
  * **seokjin**: FOOT massage — Beautiful feet he has, and how ticklish he probably is, that will be a blast. The reaction faces will be the best thing. 
  * **jungkook**: FACIAL massage — Nice, ASMR style. Jungkook’s skin care routine can be easily incorporated that way, lotions and so on.
  * **yoongi**: LEG massage — Famously, he’s got legs like SNSD, so. That sounds like a fun massage. It’s like touching the holy grail ffs 😳
  * **jimin**: BELLY massage — Or rather, belly rubs that is. Whiny Jimin being like a puppy in need for caress is such a vivid picture, I need a moment.
  * **joon**: BACK massage — A classic, and with good reason, that’s where RM carries the whole industry. He definitely appreciates some relief.
  * **taehyung**: TOE massage — Same as Jin’s card, just more specific. We know he loves being barefoot so this comes as no surprise.


	95. going down on their s/o

anon:"18+ reading just because it's 2 am where I live😈😈😈😈😈 bts reading to go down on s/o 💦💦💦💦👀👇"

_welcome to oral fixation central, the weather forecast: sopping wet_ 🌧 

[Originally posted by ynki](https://tmblr.co/ZWntbi2gom1mL)

**WARNINGS** ⚠️ _graphic descriptions, gender-neutral_

yoongi: **EIGHT OF PENTACLES + “INTENSE” **➝ Let’s get to work! Yoongi is industrious once o-hours are open. He brings the heat and goes on and on, thrives on praise. Best tongue stamina. He likes to practice until perfection, but what else is new. That mf considers head a discipline. He’s confident and pays attention to every detail. Wild, wild orgasms. Uses fingers plus tongue.

namjoon: **THE HERMIT reversed + “FUN”**➝ If you get what I mean; Namjoon will exit his head zone to get in the head zone. The usually brooding leader will loosen up and indulge his lover with his skills. Sometimes, a little recklessly even. It’s quite a transformation. He tends to be talkative in between and likes to go at it during the day. Joon is sure to get loud so brace yourself.

seokjin: **ACE OF SWORDS reversed + “LOVING”** ➝ Number one Jinnie motto: Spontaneity. Big one. Jin won’t think too much or bother to look up techniques online. Hands-on experience is more important, and he wants his s/o to tell him what to do instead of trying his own ideas. He’s gentle and doesn’t get too chaotic. He does it to show his devotion, it’ll be romantic 💕

jimin: **NINE OF PENTACLES reversed + “SOFT”** ➝ Two contradictory cards. One is impatient and in love with messy oral, the other is sweet and slow. As always, Jimin unites opposites and will surprise with a thrilling duality. Shallow dips and drawn-out licking will alternate and drive his s/o up the wall with suspense. Like Jin, he is a romantic, the giving end makes him blossom.

jungkook: **THE TOWER + “HEALING”** ➝ This is going to make him really shaky. Because he’s afraid, Jungkook needs a lot of concrete guidance and strong encouragement. He has a testing approach and needs to find his comfort zone first. Talking, talking talking. Working through that brings him to a better place so it’s worth it. Cuz he can make his s/o shake, too.

taehyung: **FOUR OF PENTACLES reversed** \+ “SMELLS GOOD”➝ Taehyung is extremely generous with going down on his s/o, he won’t hold back either. A little oral quickie here, another quickie there… a bottomless pit. He’s enamoured with the scent of his s/o and put on his favorite expensive perfume, too, to have the scents mix. Yep. That’s definitely a huge olfactory kink right here.

hoseok: **STRENGTH reversed + “CREATIVE” **➝ He’ll hesitate because he gets a lot of freaky ideas and doesn’t know how that will pan out. Like in Jungkook’s case, he requires guidance and dirty talk to kickstart him. His partner helps him manage his energy. Hobi is sensitive when it comes to his hair, he doesn’t want it grabbed. Likes it short and sweet, experiments with angles.


	96. how many kids they'll have + when and how the birth goes

_i shuffled to see how many cards drop out per member:_

  * jimin — 1
  * yoongi — 1
  * jungkook — 1
  * hoseok — 1
  * jin — 1
  * taehyung — 3
  * namjoon — 4 (wow)

hot damn, that disparity! either way, tae and joon are the likeliest fathers, they will bother a lot with that. the numbers are oddly distributed but the tarot at least knows and confirms who wants to be a dad the most and is very likely to have at least two kids.

  


[Originally posted by vmonhub](http://tmblr.co/ZvoFWa2nCG1LY)

_in terms of **when and how**, i used the lenormand cards again that each also gave a little ominous prophecy:_

  * jimin — **THE LILY**: spring, 30th day of the month, in 30 months or years, or 2030 :: an auspicious delivery
  * yoongi — **THE DOG: **summer, 18th day of the month, in 18 months or years :: a reassuring presence during birth
  * jungkook — **THE BIRDS: **autumn, 12th day of the month, in 12 months or years :: two very nervous parents
  * hoseok — **THE COFFIN**: late autumn, 8th day of the month, in 8 months or years :: an illness surrounding birth (who is unclear)
  * jin — **THE WHIP:** late summer, 11th day of the month, in 11 months or years :: a dispute or conflict during birth
  * taehyung — **THE SCYTHE:** summer, 10th day of the month, in 10 months or years :: a reward or punishment
  * namjoon — **THE SNAKE**: summer, 7th day of the month, in 7months or years :: a shrewd or sly parent

going by how well-natured their cards are,** jimin and yoongi** will have the deliveries with the least complications while the other members might run into problems. i know, lenormand is very vague or black and white in its meaning, it’s a bit antiquated 😅 in any case, however that turns out, BTS’ tiny line are the lucky ones, we will see in what way.

  


[Originally posted by charrytommoto](http://tmblr.co/ZfOi9u2Z30rft)

it could be that they are suited to be by their spouses’ side the most during that time. tough father suga and fearless mochi. in detail: THE LILY indicates pleasure and THE DOG is about being a friend. so, this could be a painless fast birth (pjm) and a birth that is bonding the pair (myg). or, yoongi getting his best friend pregnant 👀💘


	97. bts' birth cards

anon: "Good day, Caro! ☺️ I just want to ask the significance of tarot birth cards to a person, and if possible, can you elaborate on BTS tarot birth cards? Thank you!"

_the two birth cards _([**calculator**](https://www.tarotschool.com/Calculator.html)** | [definitions](https://www.tarotschool.com/BirthCards.html)**)_ describe one’s unchangeable identity and life theme. people who are from the same ‘distiny tribe’ with similar goals will share cards._

  


**yoongi and hoseok:** TOWER + CHARIOT

Extremely powerful cards far from mediocrity. The rise and fall, the chaos and the success. Yoongi and Hobi know about the cycle and that only great disaster and crisis (THE TOWER) can breed a real winner. They like struggle and ambition, star allure, and have been destined for fame since day one. Because THE CHARIOT indicates a glamorous superstar who will ‘shake the world’ as G-Dragon’s signature song famously goes. GD himself shares the same birth cards so you can imagine the level of massive renown such a person can reach. Yoongi and Hoseok love the grind and will be the most publically recognized down the line, all while living through the most strife. Heavy is the crown, that’s the motto here. Pretty interesting that they share birth cards.

  


**jimin**: JUDGEMENT + HIGH PRIESTESS

Damn son... This is something else. These two cards reach far in terms of self-development. This feels like the type of idea you read that will blow your mind. The spread speaks of ambiversion, androgyny. The pillars on the THE PRIESTESS card are yin and yang, Jimin will unite these qualities. The quiet HIGH PRIESTESS knows the secrets of existence and loud JUDGEMENT represents the hailing of a great message to many people. This is also a fame indicator: Jimin was destined to be popular, though he’s also very private. As a duo, what those two cards mean is, and don’t fall off your chair: Jimin will attain enlightenment during this lifetime and develop psychic gifts. Now we also know why he is so angelic, Archangel Gabriel is pictured on the JUDGMENT card. Look at the trumpet, too: At one point, he will receive an unequivocal calling and life change.

  


**namjoon**: STAR + STRENGTH

Born a competent leader with a big and bold presense and a sublime man at once, Namjoon both has the guts — STRENGTH — and the bright and innocent mind. The tarot knows the stars are in his favor, sweet moonchild he is. He is soft in his personality but a lot stronger than he knows. He can shoulder things for others and speak the unspeakable in an uplifting way. All while being good and righteous, because THE STAR is about purity which he possesses, on top of a developed spiritual slant. Namjoon is here to push for inspiration and fostering morality, peace, beauty, love, artistic ideas. He is wholesome. The cards combine very neatly to show us just how charismatic, capable, and good-natured our president is. 

  


**jungkook**: MOON + HERMIT

Two extremely introverted cards. And it goes pretty deep, everyone wondering what’s on JK’s mind will find that he in fact has a whole existential crisis 24/7. The monk-like HERMIT is all about one’s identity search and finding intangible insights, while the MOON is about the murky waters of life. The things we never understand and that make us unsure, where we are gullible or tempted by fantasy. JK being a loner type with a lot of idealism comes as no surprise to the Tarot. He will receive important dreams over his lifetime and spend a lot of periods in chosen isolation. His intuition and sensitivity is the most developed in the group and he thinks the most seriously about human life. A very mature spread for the maknae, he was born to complete his soul’s development and become very wise. The cards connect to Joonie (moon + tall intelligent man, rings a bell), he will be like him some day.

  


**taehyung**: WORLD + EMPRESS

Very upbeat, warm-hearted and groovy combination, with great sex appeal on top of that. This guy is born to be hella hot and confident. Same as Yoongi/Hobi, another card that speaks of vast and glorious worldly accomplishments, and the other — we’ve seen it in many of his readings: THE EMPRESS hails from maternity and marriage so you can tell how much of a big deal Taehyung’s wive will be to him and literally the whole planet as the left card shows. Taehyung is here for the fine things in life for sure, and most certainly family, and attracts a lot of feminine energy into his surroundings. He is gifted with the most creativity in the group and everybody (THE WORLD) is meant to know. Like Namjoon’s cards, this is a spread of a lifelong artist.

  


**seokjin**: SUN + WHEEL OF FORTUNE + MAGICIAN

Surprise surprise everyone! Of course, the oldest hyung is blessed with the rare case of not two birth cards but three. Because he’s Kim Seokjin, that’s why 😎 THE SUN speaks of his humorous nature and fearless presence, the WHEEL OF FORTUNE the luck and fortune that will toss him back and forth, and THE MAGICIAN shows a compelling character with a whole bag of tricks, who can make everything work his way. Yep, that’s him in a nutshell. He keeps the whole shitshow that is existence running (hence the wheel). Jin’s life will always be interesting and never dull, and he has a great and bright personality that others will see shine. He’ll be happy and will be remembered as a great entertainer: THE SUN is widely seen.


	98. birth cards of their future spouses

anon q: "Ooh, i might be reaching here but possible birth cards of the boys’s spouses?"

_nothing easier than that _🔮_ you can determine it by splitting the deck to shuffle only the major arcana. with cards that appear in two birth card pairs (e.g. _EMPRESS + HANGED MAN vs EMPRESS + WORLD_), i just shuffle on until the second card appears._

**taehyung: **JUSTICE + HIGH PRIESTESS 

**jimin**: THE WORLD + EMPRESS

**yoongi**: THE SUN + WHEEL OF FORTUNE + MAGICIAN

**namjoon**: DEATH + EMPEROR

**seokjin**: TEMPERANCE + HIEROPHANT

**jungkook**: HANGED MAN + EMPRESS

**hoseok**: DEATH + EMPEROR

_none of them will get together with someone with the same birth cards. _🤔 _sound off in the replies if you share birth cards with a member._


	99. mtl like pegging

_q: "MTL: enjoy pegging 💦"_

_sorting from most to least according to card value:_

jin (THE MOON — 18)

tae (THE TOWER — 16)

jimin (KING OF CUPS — 14)

hoseok (QUEEN OF CUPS — 13)

yoongi (JUSTICE — 11)

joon (NINE OF COINS)

jk (THREE OF WANDS)

_so, our candidate is jinnie huh _😊🔥

  


[Originally posted by namjooq](http://tmblr.co/ZpgiVX2mmXQ0Z)


	100. hobi/joon's sisters react to their dates

Anon Q: "I seen your post for the boys parents thoughts on their relationship and wondered if you could do one for their siblings? Particularly Hobi & RM because they have sisters and I’m very curious how they’d react to their brothers dating someone new🤣 Thank you in advance! 💜"

_nice, i’ll read for the two of them:_

**dawon / hobi’s sister: **KNIGHT OF PENTACLES — Pretty interesting and charismatic card. Her reaction is less of an emotion but a kind of proactive behavior. She’ll generously give Hobi’s partner presents and run a lot of errands; responsible older sis syndrome kicking in. The knights in tarot are the confident busy-bodies who willingly get the job done for someone else. Dawon will drive her around or organize events and days to meet up. And, she has fun doing that because it means spending more time together. Dawon is a bit of a sucker for public holidays and birthday parties exactly because of that. I think she really likes Hobi’s sweetheart but comes across more neutral because she rather shows her appreciation via Acts of Service. PS: She might involve Hobi’s date in her clothing business, I see a collab or some kind of skill exchange going down there.

  


**geongmin / namjoon’s sister:** THE EMPRESS — A meeting on eye-level right here, or even more, Geongmin being a great benefactor. She will closely befriend Joon’s spouse, actually. Geongmin functions as a moodmaker and likes to cook for the couple just because. She will have quite a presence in their lives and Namjoon is sure not to neglect her. Geongmin might be a bit older than Namjoon’s date, so she becomes a role model. Even if Namjoon would date a celeb, his sister will still have that kind of status and is highly respected in the whole family instead of drifting out of focus. Geongmin likes to spoil the two of them and feels conservative about her position in that constellation should she become an aunt. She is good, peaceful company and thinks very positively about Namjoon’s partner.

  



	101. s/o's parents reaction to their relationship

Anon Q: "Do you know if it's possible to see "how you s/o parents would see their relationship" 👀👀👀👀🤭... I mean there would probably be alot of worry for their child to be dating a bts guy 😳😳"

_imagine boomer parents. “who is this guy john cook you’re dating?”_

**yoongi**

s/o’s father: PAGE OF COINS — Is ready to learn about the world of k-pop and stays optimistic along the way. Thinks of Yoongi is a rich little kiddo who’s kind and unexperienced, but definitely hard-working and ambitious. He also knows Yoongi is all about stability and a loyal boyfriend.

s/o’s mother: ACE OF COINS reversed — The opposite of her husband, she doubts that all of those millions involved are good for her child. She thinks of Yoongi as materialistic and overspending on his sweetheart like a fool 💀 On top of that, she does not support Bang PD either! 😅 

**jungkook**

s/o’s father: PAGE OF WANDS — Feels a surge of esteem. He likes Jungkook because he is young, cool, and sporty. It inspires him to relive his own youth and he is ready to go on a hike or travel with JK just because! This whole thing is totally his schtick and he feels like an idol himself.

s/o’s mother: JUSTICE — She’s like yeah, that’s what my darling deserves! BTS is like this mighty construct and cultural influencer to her, so she makes sure to help her kid stay grounded. But she sees JK as a balancing influence already, so. He’s a rational guy to her, and a good choice.

**seokjin**

s/o’s father: TWO OF CUPS — Loves it! He thinks Seokjin is a fine guy and makes a salient future husband 👌 He’s the kind of dad who almost acts like a wing-man, he ships Jin with his daughter to the moon and back. “Aw, so romantic!” - A typical cooing comment of his.

s/o’s mother: THE MAGICIAN reversed — Heavily disagrees with her husband. Thinks Jin is kind of shady, actually. Lord... She fears that he’s manipulative or abuses his power, in whatever manner. No way does she trust him, nor the social chaos that comes with his profession.

**namjoon**

s/o’s father: ACE OF CUPS reversed — He’s like... Meh, what is this. He doesn’t put much trust in this Namjoon lad, he thinks the whole union won’t make it past the rose-colored first months. Namjoon comes across as a bit stuck-up and unromantic to him even if that’s not the actual case.

s/o’s mother: TEN OF SWORDS — Ooh... Her reaction will be pretty extreme. She feels entirely struck down and threatened by those news. She is afraid of Namjoon’s status, authority in the group, and especially his high intelligence 😕 I really dunno about these parents, something’s going on.

**jimin**

s/o’s father: FIVE OF WANDS — He likes to bicker with Jimin and is definitely out to test him. All in good spirits, but he likes to challenge our mochi to see what he’s made of. Tough guy husband material, he hopes! 😂 Jimin’s crazy powerful dancing and big ole thigh muscles: He’s a big fan.

s/o’s mother: THE LOVERS in reverse — She has all kinds of dark prophecies about the couple in her head. She sees how much of a wanted man Jimin is and doesn’t think it’ll work out long-term. In fact... she might want to drive them apart out of jealousy and angst. Oh boy, what’s going on.

**taehyung**

s/o’s father: JUDGEMENT reversed — Feels kind of lax and tries to ignore BTS’ fame impacting their relationship as good as he can, actually. His avoidance saves him from a lot of unnerving newspaper magazines, but he might be a bit too stubborn to accept that Taehyung is a dazzling superstar. 

s/o’s mother: ACE OF SWORDS reversed — Totally confused. She takes a long time to understand what this whole situation is all about, bites her tongue. She is critical of Tae, claims he’s not the smartest choice nor a witty guy to begin with 😒 She feels awkward talking to him, a language barrier is possible.

**hoseok**

s/o’s father: KNIGHT OF WANDS — Mobilizes all forces to keep up with Hoseok! The party don’t start till I walk in; he is not threatened by BTS at all. In fact, his rowdy character is stirred into knowing it’s gonna be a good time. Thinks Hobi has great energy and an amazing fast car lmao!

s/o’s mother: SIX OF WANDS — Great card, same as her hubby. She is convinced she won the game, sees Hoseok as a very successful idol already. The card has me thinking she’s actually an ARMY 😄 She adores and supports him a lot and feels exuberant that this is going down.


	102. sex frequency/their drive

anon: "How often would they have sex with their partner?/ Who out of the members will have the highest drive?"

juicy 🙌 i determined the weekly frequency with a separate card draw.

high drive 

namjoon (NINE OF COINS) — down for anything [ 7 times a week ]  
jungkook (THE FOOL reverse ) — spunky [ 6 times a week ]

jin (THE MAGICIAN) — new, freaky ideas [ 4 times a week ]

moderate drive

yoongi (TWO OF COINS) — staying balanced [ 2 times a week ]

subtle drive

hobi (ACE OF CUPS reverse) — subdued [ 5 times a week ]

jimin (FOUR OF SWORDS reverse) — calm [ 4 times a week ]  
tae (THREE OF CUPS reverse) — serious [ 3 times a week ]

interesting how yoongi has a higher drive then hobi, jimin, and tae but prefers sex only bi-weekly. perhaps, in his usual manner, that’s a fixed date that stays consistent over lord knows how much time, and he’s busy busy. meanwhile, hobi’s drive is reserved but he still has plenty of sexy time preference.


	103. bts' s/o x fashion styles

_tarot is perfect for fashion, the cards all have such fancy imagery_ _._

**THE SPREAD**

  


  


hobi — KING OF SWORDS. Icy blue and grey colors. Very large pieces, heavy fabrics. Red scarves. Caps, beanies, or otherwise covered hair.

yoongi — THE MAGICIAN. All oversized. Cardigans, dropped waist dresses, bandanas, tunics. A lot of red and white. Bob cut hair. Rose prints.

namjoon — QUEEN OF WANDS. Favorite color: yellow. Geometrics, maxi dresses, grey shawls, long sleeves mostly. Chin length hair.

jimin — STRENGTH. Large white jumpers and plaited dresses. Undone hair, messy buns, floral prints. A lot drapings. Feminine, waist emphasis.

seokjin — FIVE OF COINS. Very casual styling. Ripped clothes, cozy in warm jackets and big scarfs. Brown and blue/green colors. Cropped hair.

taehyung — TEMPERANCE. A lot of large golden jewelry. Big curly hair. Sandals, wide clothes, beach vibes. Beige and white coloring.

jungkook — TEN OF CUPS. Boots, orange jackets. Blue or red long dresses. Dark hair tied in a low, carmen-esque bun. Classic skinny jeans. 


	104. how bts would treat their pregnant wife

Anon: "How would BTS take care of their pregnant wife?"

_so sweet_ ♡ _let’s see what the bangtan dads are up to._

🌹 jimin

⎡SIX OF SWORDS ⇁ Feels very protective in a way that he has her back and drives her around literally everywhere. His presence is less obsessive than it is gently watchful. He knows when to keep his distance and when to offer help. Jimin is her calm rock and organizes relaxation.

🌹yoongi

⎡SEVEN OF WANDS⎦ ⇁ When Yoongi gets defensive about everything, you know there is a lot at stake for him. He is ready to kick everybody’s ass. Nobody will make her uncomfortable and touch her. Ninja Min creeps in the shadows of her enemies. He wants to fucking fight!

🌹taehyung

⎡TEN OF WANDS reverse⎦⇁ Oh bro, he’s about to collapse. Taehyung uses his every last bulging tiger muscle to carry new furniture back and forth. The cradle, the cupboard, the big ass carpets. He feels like a young Mister Incredible, ready to break his back for her. 

🌹namjoon

⎡THE STAR reverse⎦⇁ Poor Namjoon is already sleepless and the baby isn’t even there. He’s very anxious. Seeing his wife naked now gives him a totally different feeling. He knows of the responsibility. Cue Freddie Mercury, Namjoon is going slightly mad, he gets the pre-natal blues.

🌹 seokjin

⎡PAGE OF COINS reverse⎦⇁ Jin’s about to go broke, he spends his every last dime on her. Too much pampering? Definitely a Jinnie thing. All those parenting books are stacked up on his nightstand, but he can hardly keep up. Brain explosion, he needs a lot of down time. 

🌹hoseok

⎡PAGE OF CUPS⎦⇁ Boujee future dad. He blooms in his role a whole lot. Romancing his wife reaches a new peak with her pregnancy announcement, he’s absolutely in the mood for even more intimacy. Kisses, hand holding, back hugs, he crawls before her. Hobi is in love all over.

🌹jungkook

⎡SEVEN OF SWORDS⎦⇁ Jungkook knows when to leave her alone, he’s not going to endlessly pester her. In fact, he gets busy and arranges the house to her liking, while she can lean back. Sweet Jesus, he’s a scared bunny with heart palpitations in her presence.

**[tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-readings-astrology-masterpost) **


	105. their favorite scents

_Q: What perfume or scents do you think BTS would be attracted to the most? As in the ones that’d make them turn their heads, or the one that comforts them the most? I feel like jungkook especially has a long list of scents/smells he adores as we know our lil bun is sensitive in this context xx _

_i happen to have plant oracle cards, here it goes:_

  * kook: CHRYSANTHEMUM, MINT, CAMOMILE
  * tae: CHERRY BLOSSOM, APPLE, ROSES 
  * namjoon: THYME, HYACINTHS, LILAC
  * hoseok: HYDRANGEA, GRAS, BERRIES
  * jimin: BASIL, DAFFODILS, CROCUS
  * jinnie: LEMON GRASS, ROSEMARY, MAGNOLIA
  * yoongi: LAVENDER, MELON, ROSES

i think we know about the latter, rose boy suga 🤓🌹

  



	106. future spouse x astrological placements

##  **CARD READING ★ **Zodiac Signs / Natal Charts of BTS’ Future Spouses

↳ **NOTE 🔮** _this one’s been highly requested! i used oracle cards to divinate their astrological placements. _

  * **💛 **[**tarot + astro masterlist**](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-readings-astrology-masterpost)
  * **💛 **[**bts tarot readings ao3**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F21489406%2Fchapters%2F51214882&t=OWM4ZmZlN2Q0ODI2YTE2Yjk2OWE3ZTFkMmMyMzZkZGUwOWRkM2Q4OCxhMzNjM2Q5ODk2ZDNjZjJmM2ExNWMwNWE5MWRiMzhkMTQ2YjBjMjkz)
  * **💛 **[**ko-fi**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fko-fi.com%2Ftigercaro&t=MDUxNzg0Yzk2NWY2ZDE3ODAzMGJiZTg0NDY3MjM1YjZlMzgxOWYyNyxjNGJhOTVkNGMwNmZkMGYzOGQ2OGZiYmFhYTBiMTlkODAwMDUxNmYy)

[GIF by **kellyaroman**](https://kellyaroman.tumblr.com/post/616973429133934592/an-animation-i-did-of-my-most-recent-drawing)

⭐️ jimin

  * SUN ⇁ **aquarius**
  * MOON ⇁ libra
  * ASCENDANT ⇁ aries
  * VENUS ⇁ gemini
  * MARS ⇁ gemini

⭐️ yoongi

  * SUN ⇁ **pisces**
  * MOON ⇁ libra 
  * ASCENDANT ⇁ taurus 
  * VENUS ⇁ sagittarius
  * MARS ⇁ gemini

⭐️ namjoon

  * SUN ⇁ **libra**
  * MOON ⇁ taurus
  * ASCENDANT ⇁ virgo
  * VENUS ⇁ scorpio
  * MARS ⇁ cancer

⭐️ seokjin

  * SUN ⇁ **leo**
  * MOON ⇁ capricorn
  * ASCENDANT ⇁ virgo 
  * VENUS ⇁ pisces
  * MARS ⇁ gemini

⭐️ hoseok

  * SUN ⇁ **pisces**
  * MOON ⇁ virgo
  * ASCENDANT ⇁ leo 
  * VENUS ⇁ aquarius
  * MARS ⇁ taurus

⭐️ taehyung

  * SUN ⇁ **aquarius**
  * MOON ⇁ capricorn
  * ASCENDANT ⇁ aquarius
  * VENUS ⇁ pisces
  * MARS ⇁ gemini

⭐️ jungkook

  * SUN ⇁ **pisces**
  * MOON ⇁ gemini
  * ASCENDANT ⇁ sagittarius
  * VENUS ⇁ capricorn
  * MARS ⇁ aquarius


	107. experimental/shy members in bed

_"Who in BTS would be upfront about what they want in bed and who would beat around the bush or be afraid to ask to try something new?"_

_interesting question. _🤔_ let’s see. _

**reserved**

seokjin (THE HERMIT) — pondering, indirect, action over words

taehyung (THE EMPRESS reverse) — shy of intimacy

**balanced**

jimin (SEVEN OF COINS) — observant and confident

jungkook (TWO OF CUPS) — softly open, compromising

**upfront**

namjoon (NINE OF WANDS reverse) — full disclosure

yoongi (QUEEN OF COINS reverse) — unrestricted tongue

hoseok (THE DEVIL) — direct and craving

_of course it’s rapline. grown, horny, and a way with words. it’s ironic because they are such big ole cuties_ 😌

  



	108. 1st reaction to their s/o: what do they notice?

anon: "Hi Caro, I love your blog! It’s the only account I follow here on tumblr🤣 but I was wondering if you could do a reading on what’s the first impression/thing bts notices about their future spouse?"

  * hoseok — SIX OF CUPS reverse: their maturity, down to earth character
  * yoongi — ACE OF SWORDS reverse: their quirkiness, scattered behavior
  * namjoon — KNIGHT OF COINS: their responsible aura, their generosity
  * seokjin — THREE OF SWORDS: their deep sadness and somber mood 
  * taehyung — THE HERMIT reserve: their small height and extroversion
  * jungkook — THE HIGH PRIESTESS: their appeal and vast knowledge
  * jimin — QUEEN OF COINS: their caring attitude, their love for a family 


	109. jk's mixtape

the tarot gave me four topics he will cover. success (THE CHARIOT), isolation and frustration with search for identity (THE HERMIT reversed), an internal sense of sadness/loneliness (NINE OF SWORDS), and desiring someone (THE HIGH PRIESTESS). we get a blend of career, personality, and romance.

the packaging and aesthetic is the opposite of what we saw with Agust D2. the EIGHT OF SWORDS in reverse has a blindfolded and bound person on it, jungkook’s mixtape will have an interesting empowered twist to that, visually. the idea of it is escaping a trap and breaking chains.

the time of release, as answered elsewhere, will be summer, presumably august. it’ll be soon in any case.

the reception goes down in three ways. some people are disappointed in their material expectations (KNIGHT OF COINS reversed), others are wary or intimidated by it (NINE OF WANDS), and the majority of people will find it very healing (FOUR OF CUPS reverse). 


	110. how to comfort them

"How do you think bts would like to be comforted by their significant other? As in perhaps something has greatly upset them and they’re close to or are crying and their SO just wants to make them feel better. I feel like the boys vary greatly for this like some want to be hugged tightly and others just want to go for a silent walk with them to clear their head. What are your thoughts or what do the cards say? 😊"

_oof, these cards are heavy._ 🤕

**jimin**

⎡THE STAR reverse⎦ ⇁ Cheering Jimin up would probably drive him to retreat even more here. I think he wants the opposite, his partner tuning in on what makes him so frustrated. Validation over mood change all the way. You know how he is, Jimin won’t accept compliments and positivity when he’s going through a low. He will curl himself up in his room, cry, and has to be reminded to drink water and eat frequently. Jimin also needs a strong presence of his partner when he goes to sleep so he can rest well.

**yoongi**

⎡THE SUN reverse⎦⇁ Yoongi doesn’t want to be happy-fied in such a situation. He finds it rather useless because denying bad feelings and self-care doesn’t work with him. He needs, first and foremost, a spot where he can sit at night and brood. It brings him further than most other methods. His depression will catch up to him and make him feel all numb, but it’s not his partner’s job to fix anything about that. What he needs them to acknowledge that he’s hurt and wants to be left alone without judging or fake positivity. 

**taehyung**

⎡EIGHT OF SWORDS⎦⇁ When Taehyung is hurt, he hurts bad. His sensitivity to words and conflict will make him feel stuck rather than merely upset. Anything his partner does he will not even hear or notice, the person on the card has bound eyes and ears. He definitely needs to walk it out by himself, after a heavy rain at best. On the other hand... this card has a sexual undertone. Sometimes, getting physical takes off some burdens. Some comfort bondage on him might not be a bad idea.

**hoseok**

⎡PAGE OF WANDS⎦⇁ Fresh air, fresh air, and more fresh air. Hobi needs to go out and live life to its fullest to clear his mind. In a way, and that is where i see him being extremely similar to Jungkook’s reading, physical activity stimulates his good moods and banishes all gloomy baggage. If you encourage him to dress up and join in on a trip, he won’t say no. Hobi is only briefly upset for that matter, but having him tag along still makes a difference. He’s a sunflower, and sunflowers need vibrant rays to bloom!

**namjoon**

⎡QUEEN OF CUPS reverse⎦⇁ Empathy won’t get you very far with Namjoon. Once in such a good mood and flow state, our president is burdened with the whole world. His partner needs to get on board with his suddenly very blue and angry world. Pampering will not do the trick, a hot cup of cocoa is going to get cold on his nightstand and not because he rejects it, mind you. What solves his emotional problems is rather a pep talk and a daring advice. If his partner takes an unmeasured approach, that ironically helps. 

**jungkook**

⎡THREE OF PENTACLES⎦⇁ Immersing himself in work is the best idea. If you call his hyungs or — I know this sounds funny — encourage Bang PD to throw a project in his direction, that will cheer him up in no time. This card is all about collabing and socializing in a productive way. At home, his worry only grows, in the practice room, his worries are gone. Out of sight, out of mind: Jungkook’s business determines his state gravely, so his partner can help him through that. In short: Jungkook needs a full-blown manager ARMY 😅 

**seokjin**

⎡QUEEN OF WANDS⎦⇁ A very energetic, furiously bold partner is needed in such a situation. Preaching and a fiery testimonial to self-esteem will kick Jin’s butt into recovery. Fast, that is. _Go out and do it_ as your battle cry will help him more than soft comforting. Except maybe getting Jin preoccupied with pets or pet videos, there is a little fuzzy cat on the card. You might also get him flowers and he feels so much better. 


	111. bts august comeback prediction

_alrighty, talk about me practicing predictive readings:_

  * **the cards ⇁ **PAGE OF WANDS + FOUR OF WANDS

  


It’s positivity and extroversion galore, that it’s a fun summer song is a perfect description. Sunshine, blue skies, not a single cloud. Family, fans and friends are a big topic. Having two wands cards also means: High physical energy. Fire, fire, and more fire. Body focus. You get a very taxing and experimental choreography for this song down the line, but it’s very engaging and GOGO type of cheerful. The promotional images or possibly MV will center around showing a celebration like a homecoming at a castle, a wedding of extras or fans (not bts themselves? not sure yet), or travel. The scenery is in bright yellow, sand, beaches are all around. One very large building will appear.

As a representative animal, the salamander sticks out to me, I wonder what that’s all about. Meanwhile, the page already tells us how this has an international spirit with its English lyrics, but also about how their dresses for the performance will look like. Drapings, orange pants, yellow tops with black prints. Wavy bleached hair. Hats, most importantly! Namjoon will be the center of the song, the card reminds me of his Dionysus appearance with his staff. So, hats off for Namjoon’s charisma and sexy body. Look out for his rap part aye. Last details: Fruit and roses might be a decoration, or a gate/four pillars of some kind. The numers 1, 4, and 5 plus triangular shapes (see the pyramids) play a visible role.


	112. Dynamite Prediction

  * **KING OF PENTACLES** (plus the KING OF SWORDS in reverse, it dropped out of the pile, too). 

We’re getting a _very_ royal concept that shows their mature side. No cutesy stuff here, the mood is serious, BTS will show their experience. You don’t get two court cards of such a high rank in a reading often. With the first king card I see a massive financial coup and the second king a controversy, aggression. Those could be the topics or whatever surrounds the promotion. Maybe the concept is comfort and abundance and good food versus an animalistic spirit, being highly opinionated, high temper and themes of control, violence, fights. The vocal line and rap line doing vastly different set-ups in the MV seems probable, the vocal line being more soft and yielding while the three hyungs are literally tearing it up. One of them has a completely gone-mad preaching verse that’s more screamed than rapped 😅 Since I often see the KING OF SWORDS in Joon’s readings, and it relates to AgustD (= emperor with a sword) either one or the other is going to pop off, or both. 

Because the court cards in tarot are very public figures, we might see politics mentioned. Dynamite is giving a take on money and power. A butterfly is shown on the KING OF SWORDS but since it’s reversed, we might get the opposite vibe of ‘Butterfly’ as a concept, but also wholesome and generous elements like the KING OF COINS denotes. Urban versus rural places are shown. It’s a mind versus body topic boss battle. Healthy versus unhealthy, I see it mentioned in the lyrics. A bull, castle, plants, clouds, metal-plated shoes might be shown. The overall energy is very, very Taurus. It’ll be their most influential but also controversial release this year. The impact is sweeping and gets the interest of two influencial men, maybe hosts, one trustworthy and the other very sharp-tongued and less popular. It could also be two widely known male celebrities giving their opinion on the comeback and the whole fandom will witness it.


	113. VMAs prediction

looking forward to this one, and i also like what the cards are saying. when i split the pile to shuffle, i already saw both **THE TOWER **and** FOUR OF CUPS** in reverse, which means bts will pretty much appear to the public like a snake or caterpillar shedding its skin to become a butterfly. 

  


the card that signifies the event itself is **THE EMPRESS.** maybe it’s a female host or interviewer, maybe it’s female background dancers that will stand out to us. or a female celebrity that will write something positive on sns about the boys. beyoncé always comes to mind when i see this card, or xtina, alicia keys, some type of veteran diva with a lot of sexiness or curvy body, and blonde hair (lady gaga?). the face of the EMPRESS reminds me of rita ora or megan trainor a bit. their performance will be under a lucky star because of this woman. in other words, a famous patron emerges.

older female fans will join the fandom because this song targets a mature age group specifically. the presentation itself will be sensual, upbeat, and revealing. it’s less aggressive, more sexual in nature, think fake love and bst. props or background illustrations i see used may be crowns, trees, pillows, melons, golden spheres, wheat fields, the color yellow and orange. the members will wear very large jewelry and long gowns, red shoes, their hair is bleached. it’ll be an all-round wholesome experience we can expect a lot from. this is a firework of art, looks, and budget start to finish. things go well.


	114. Gifts For BTS

Anon Q: "hello~♡~ I saw some cute stuff on aliexpress and my mind suddenly went "oh, namjoon would love this" so I was wondering if you could do a reading about the perfect/ideal gifts to give to the members. ily"

_sweet _😊_ i’ll be using **[kipper cards](https://divinationlessons.wordpress.com/2019/10/10/kipper-card-divination/)** today since they have many beautiful objects on them. you’re likely unfamiliar, consider them the antique german tarot. it depicts domestic and folk-inspired themes:_

  


there are 36 cards in total and unlike the tarot, it’s not divided in main cards and suits. kipper consist of **all main cards** — which is why it’s extremely similar to [lenormand](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/624026475232886784/tarot-reading-practice-why-using-lenormand-cards) cards — and either have a person or place as their topic. if you want to know more, [here is a list](https://stefanscards.wordpress.com/2017/12/08/kipper-card-meanings/) of card meanings.

in this particular reading, i’ll be using them as a **visual reference** rather than abstract concepts. don’t be deceived by how my deck is labelled in german, there are kipper sets in other languages and styles available.

## here is bts’ gift spread:

  


  


  * namjoon: **BRIEF ILLNESS **— _glasses, ties for his suit (a doctor in a black tuxedo is shown)_
  * jimin: **THE** **LIVING ROOM** — _a remarkabe gold watch, a painting (a clock and artwork are shown)_
  * taehyung: **GOOD OUTCOME IN LOVE** — _something for yeontan e.g. special toys (a dog is shown)_
  * jungkook: **THE GOOD LADY** — _red roses, a personalized playlist (a bouquet and piano are shown)_
  * jin: **THE** **GOOD GENTLEMAN** — _a winter coat, books (a sir with winter attire and reading material is shown)_
  * yoongi: **THEFT** — _straight up cash so he can pick what he wants, typical _😂👍_ (money sacks are shown)_
  * hoseok: **CONVENE** — _refined clothes, lofty interiors (a well-dressed couple is shown in a living room)_


	115. BTS' life philosophies

anon: "Hello 🥰, Just discovered your blog recently! And I love it! Haha. I stumbled across your romantic messages from BTS/your bias. It really cheered me up! I'm not sure how this works, but will you be doing a tarot reading on each BTS members philosophy in life? If you haven't already! 😊 Like their attitude towards life and so on. I know they do get philosophical at times but I'd like to know what the cards have to say lol. Sorry if I offended you in any way! 🥺 Thank you! 💜💜💜"

_it’s a good idea! lot of major arcana cards today._

**jungkook: **NINE OF CUPS — Fostering content with what you have is what he strives for. Just treating oneself, eliminating all things that are unpleasant. It’s about being good to the body, enjoyment. Comfort remains priority. The philosophy is Epicureanism.

**jimin**: THE DEVIL — Very do or die card, if not the most intense in the entire deck. It has a sexual undercurrent as well, Jimin strives to achieve all highs, he’s not afraid of extremes. If you go, go way too far, be passion incarnate. The philosophy is maximalism.

**namjoon**: THREE OF WANDS — He sees life as a quest of inspirations and people. Namjoon’s journey, he feels, depends much on his bodily energy and how much impetus he can bring on among his social sphere and explorations. The philosophy is liberalism.

**seokjin**: FOUR OF WANDS — Life is a party and everybody is invited. This is the card of meeting up and just having a good relaxed time, making full use of our time on earth with laughter and fine things. Life as a vacation. The philosophy is hedonism.

**taehyung**: THE TOWER — This is the Tarot’s sledgehammer, the no-bullshit zone. Taehyung wants to burn down conservative barriers and all that does not serve very high ideals of his. He sees what has to fall and dismissed. The philosophy is revolution.

**yoongi**: THE HIGH PRIESTESS — Exactly him. Thinking rather than speaking, already knowing how all things are. Living at night and being wise beyond his years, an eternal mystery to most people. Full-fledged introversion. The philosophy is stoicism.

**hoseok**: THE EMPRESS — The positive and ever-indulgent card, so we know Hoseok looks on the bright and lush side of life, sees abundance everywhere. Being kind and full of happiness is all he ever needs. “Just enjoy the ride!” The philosophy is optimism.


	116. their jealousy

  * **hobi**: EIGHT OF WANDS — Furious like lightning! Hobi is unstoppable. The jealousy comes as quickly as it goes, but he’s the most prone member. Wands are fiery, this card talks about someone really stirring things up. Hoseok gets jealous when someone tries to court his love interest faster than him, it’s at the beginning of relationships. 
  * **namjoon**: ACE OF WANDS — Yes, Namjoon can get very jealous and bold about it. He will shield his love pretty fast and not tolerate any dodgy things going on. What can set him off is someone being in good shape or having an assertive personality that gets in other businesses. However, Namjoon knows how to settle this firmly.
  * **seokjin**: SEVEN OF WANDS — Sort of in the middle, but drama can happen around him. This card indicates becoming mostly defensive. Jin will show his protective and brave side when envy strikes or his love is at stake. The situation is usually involving some sort of territorial or hostile behavior coming from someone else. 
  * **jimin**: SIX OF WANDS — He is confident enough to know that he’s the guy who will win this game. Knowing Jimin’s battle with self-worth, that card is a good sign. It doesn’t show a mad type of jealousy, it’s more of an esteem question. He gets the feeling when success is concerned, Jimin’s jealousy surrounds praised suitors.
  * **taehyung**: PAGE OF COINS — Taehyung takes the chance to learn something from his reaction. He knows he’s young, but he can find the lesson in it. He’s approaching it more gently rather than being all over the place or overly emotional. It might happen when the topic of everyday material issues comes up, with relationship issues less so.
  * **yoongi**: EIGHT OF SWORDS — Damn, he feels terrible it hurts. It’s less of a jealous reaction, he just is incredibly lost and disappointed. Yoongi will cry a lot when that happens. What causes his reaction is more of his own mind nine times out of ten. Yoongi’s jealousy is tied to feeling self-conscious and fearing abuse or manipulation. 
  * **jungkook**: FIVE OF CUPS — Least prone of all the members. Because: Jungkook doesn’t turn jealous, he gets deeply depressed. JK broods a lot, feels alone. This card is the indicator of grief. He thinks he can’t do anything about the situation and his partner already made their choice. The trigger is usually a broken promise or let-down.


	117. their fantasies

☞_ haven’t done one in a while, let’s go for something with plot twists. what do bts’ sexual fantasies revolve around?_

  * **DISCLAIMER** // _there is no guarantee for accuracy. believing in the cards is a choice. all portrayals are speculative and for entertainment purposes only._

⚠️**warnings** \- adult content, discretion advised

* * *

  * **joon**⎡ THE FOOL ⎦⇁ So, reckless sex is what the good ole hunk is dreaming about huh 😉 Anything quickies, unprotected and public lmao! RM is hot and bothered thinking about danger. Also, one-night stands and anything that doesn’t involve marriage, this card connects to freedom, no strings attached. 
  * **jimin**⎡THREE OF CUPS ⎦⇁ Sounds very much like him. Not your most monogamous and sober card by far, cue Dionysus. You have a whole party going on there. He likes to think about the wine and dine on top of having all kinds of upbeat three- and fourways. He fantasizes about erotic dance, lesbian action, and lingerie, too. 
  * **jungkook**⎡FOUR OF CUPS ⎦⇁ Interesting result, he seems to be the odd one out right there. This card indicates being laid-back, passive, detached. Jungkook is typically too exhausted to fantasize, he can’t bring himself to come up with something. He does masturbate, but doesn’t get many ideas about fantasies.
  * **yoongi** ⎡ THE EMPEROR ⎦⇁ Either that means he wants to fuck someone in his D-2 costume or... wow. You know very well that this card is the domliest dom in the tarot. With all the experience in the world and quite some years under his belt. Huge beard and all. Man, I’m gonna say it. Yoongi is fantasizing about having a zaddy. 
  * **seokjin**⎡ ACE OF WANDS ⎦⇁ And here goes the surefire card of erections. This is the type of ace that is the most virile in the deck, even more so than the swords suit. Now we’re talking. So: Dicks, dicks, and more dicks. Big and hard and blazing. Why am I not surprised. Classic Jin, rock’n’roll baby🤘
  * **taehyung**⎡ THE MAGICIAN ⎦⇁ Oh whew: A plethora of sex toys, role play, and even aphrodisiacs. No limits to imagination, Taehyung thinks about trying everything at once. Also, there’s a lotta smoke on the card. Either sex with cigarettes, going 420, or a shower involved right here. Or sex in a pool/bath/hot spring while we’re at it. 
  * **hoseok** ⎡ JUSTICE ⎦⇁ Surprise surprise! Sweet Jesus. On Hobi’s mind one will encounter tall women with swords who are more than willing to step on him. Knife play, punishments, some pretty harsh sex, BDSM all the way. This guy wants to get beat up. Obedience and worship are the center of his fantasies.

[ **tarot mlist** ](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-readings-astrology-masterpost)


	118. Pick-A-Card with Your Bias: His POV during Sex

## ♡ _**His POV:**_ How Would Your Bias View You During Sex? 

_pick a signature aesthetic to find your reading for any group member of your choice._

  * candied apples — pile I
  * a grand piano — pile II
  * many love letters — pile III
  * your favorite shell-shaped teacup — pile IV
  * a rose garden — pile V

> ⚠️ **warnings **// 18+ content, a little spicy here and there 🌶

## 🍎 PILE I

THE SUN / 9 OF CUPS / 3 OF COINS — What can I say. An all-round wholesome experience, much like a toast to life at its very best. He likes your smile, confidence, and creativity in bed. This is textbook happy sex we’re talking about, he’s highly invested in working on making you feel so comfortable, blissed out completely. Everything is perfectly relaxed and pleasant. You’re the sweetest to him, a very cheerful, sympathetic, and healthy person. How warm your skin is leaves a big impression. It could be tan, very prominent or sun-kissed otherwise, in either way he absolutely loves it.

What your body looks to him is nothing short of a masterpiece, he knows you take good care of yourself. You’re delicious, sensual, and orgasmic to him. The absence of all pressure and stress he’s so grateful for, though mind you: He still feels ambitious about keeping the good vibes up. ME becomes a WE, you are a good team and instinctively feel what pleases the other person. You’re so confident, you can go at it in the broadest daylight and he thinks that’s so sexy. So much laughter and good hours. Call him Justin Timberlake because it’s all in sync. This pile is enviable.

## 🎹PILE II

QUEEN OF SWORDS / THE HERMIT / THE STAR — You’re really in control of him, display your single-mindedness and wit, talk dirty and own it, compel him, make yourself heard. “Damn, so experienced!” is what he’ll think all the time, your talent and authority in sensual things is hard to deny. All that toughness and how you know your body inside out, he likes it. At the same time, you also feel innocent and ethereal, pondering, very soothing. Two birds with one stone, best of both worlds. He needs some time to process how ideal you are for him. Actually, he thinks _you’re_ the celebrity. 

This is an overwhelming experience but he’ll make sense of it later on. After reflecting on it, he feels refreshed and inspired by you. There’s something about you that inspires a lot of trust and competence. So when he feels shy, he leaves it all to you because you are so capable and extremely smart. Meanwhile, he knows you didn’t have sex for a long time so this feels like a fresh start, and almost like him getting to be the one to take your virginity so it’s special to him. This is gonna be pretty wet and out-of-the-ordinary sex, he’s all down for that.

## 💌 PILE III

QUEEN OF CUPS / KING OF SWORDS / 4 OF COINS — That you complement him well is already clear to him from the get-go. A royal couple is how it feels like to him. He sees that you’re very emotional and wants to show you what to do so there’s no reason to hold back. You feel very graceful like a swan, shy, well-dressed (in your underwear or the regular clothes you arrived with) and sentimental to him, but also structured. Steely, even, he knows you hide it deep inside and it’s waiting for the right occasion and the right words from him.

Something very poised and assured but also understated, that’s the way he will put it. Oh, the curiosity you give him. The overall energy here is that he feels accepted and bring out the best in you, hidden treasures and even a more bossy and badass streak, while also delighting in your feelings. He keeps coming back for more because you never show him your full capacity: Which makes him entirely hooked and determined. He wants you entirely for himself, you make the guy possessive as hell.

## ☕️ PILE IV

3 OF WANDS / WHEEL OF FORTUNE / 10 OF CUPS — Sex with you makes him realize what getting and being lucky really means. He feels like he’s entered domestic heaven on earth without having really looked for it, even if he planned to meet such a loving forward partner for sure. Kisses are plenty, he loves how much energy you put into them, and how your hands go right along. God, he’s a sucker for your hands, and you taste like tangerines to him. He also loves how you wear red skirts/trousers and use red ribbons to tie him up very playfully. 

All is a fairy-tale. That he’s with you is the greatest chance he took in his life, and he wants this to go far. He sees you as athletic and a goal-getter, upbeat and with a lot of good ideas, even random ones. If he’s honest, he wants to have kids with you. The most romantic pile of all, hands down. He goes like man, I’m gonna be so loyal to you, I wanna be the best husband on earth. Beating the odds is what I’m getting from this pile, a one-in-a-million couple.

## 🌹PILE V

THE TOWER / 9 OF SWORDS / 4 OF SWORDS — The life-changer pile. We hit turbulence! Rough sex all the way, pushing him to the limit. The boldest partner he had. This is big, you fuck him up. It puts him into the aftercare and afterglow of his life. Sex really gets to him, nothing is like it was before, it escalates. It’s so eventful to him, you don’t even realize. All of it is so unexpected and changes his entire view on your relationship but four times as rewarding as he thought it would be. His reaction is a good and plain: “Oh fuck—!” 

This guy can hardly keep himself from cumming. He thinks of you as powerful, a force of nature, that you have great stamina and draw your boundaries well. That he is your personal cum dumpster he’s gonna realize very soon, oh boy. To be a worthy match to you, he wants to step his game up to become more durable and self-controlled. You make him blush like mad, all heated. And challenge him to spend his every bit of energy. When you cuddle afterwards, he realizes just how much he loves your scent, and how chill this is after such an unbridled make-out. He sleeps well that night, I’m telling you.

  * **_[tarot mlist](https://submissive-bangtan.tumblr.com/post/189244906495/tarot-readings-astrology-masterpost) | [buy me a ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/tigercaro)_**

**Author's Note:**

> × [end note] feel free to ask any questions. the deck i used is the classic rider-waite one.


End file.
